Mi vida era tranquila…hasta que te conocí
by sukiony
Summary: Soy Severus Snape, el jefe de la casa de Slytherin, encargado de las asignaturas de defensa contra las artes oscuras, pociones y también guardián de la ahijada del Director Dumbledore. Que para mi desgracia tiene la mala costumbre como su padrino de meterse en la vida de los demás sin que la llamen. Ha me olvidaba...tambien soy su esposo.
1. Una misteriosa visita

Se encontraban todos reunidos en la sala del director, estaban de pie, mientras Albus Dumbledore le daba de comer a su amado fénix Fawkes.

-sr director podría ser tan amable en decirnos para que nos ha hecho venir si aun falta para el regreso de las clases-dijo Minerva McGonagall

-siento mucho molestarlos en sus vacaciones, se que lo que menos que quieren es estar acá, pero necesitaba comunicarles algo- tomo asiento y les pidió a todos los presentes que hicieran lo mismo.

-¿Qué es?- interrumpió Sirius mientras cambiaba de posición sus piernas- debe ser importante, si nos has hecho venir con tanta rapidez

-Sr Black si fuera tan amable de dejarme continuar, podre explicárselo- le contesto el director con suavidad y una sonrisa.

El hombre solo hizo un gesto para que continuara hablando el anciano y se movió de nuevo en su asiento, mientras su amigo Lupin lo miraba con seriedad, como siempre recriminaba su accionar.

Severus Snape solo miro a Sirius Black sin emoción aparente, este parecía impaciente con tanto misterio y su lado perruno podía más que él ¿era mucho pedirle que se mantuviera callado y no hiciera alguna escena característica de él? Aparentemente así era porque, no podía evitar querer ser en centro de atención.

Por lo menos el lobo sarnoso sabia comportarse delante del director, eso aunque no le agradara era un punto a favor de Lupin

-En este momento está llegando una visita muy importante al castillo. Como ustedes saben Hadrid es el guardián de las llaves y terrenos de Hogwarts; así que sera el encargado de escoltarla hasta acá.

- ¿escoltarla? ¿Estamos hablando de una mujer?- interrumpió Sirius nuevamente- esto se está poniendo interesante- reconoció con una gran sonrisa el hombre, mientras se tocaba su bigote.

El director solo lo miro, con sus gafas más o menos bajas y observo a severus que cruzado de brazo y de pie, dio un profundo suspiro de desagrado. El anciano entrelazo sus dedos y apoyo su mentón sobre ellos.

-si ella es una guardiana- dijo el anciano con seriedad y espero unos minutos para ver la reacción de sus profesores, la primera en decir algo fue minerva.

-¿albus estas diciendo que uno de los guardianes estará acá?-pregunto sorprendida- ¿Cómo es eso posible?

-ella…se ofreció….

-esperen…esperen ¿quiénes son esos guardianes?- interrumpió Sirius impaciente

-a veces Black me asombra que te hallas recibido -interrumpió severus con su voz sedosa- parece que ser un animago, te ha arruinado las pocas neuronas que te funcionaban

Al ver Lupin que su amigo estaba por contestarle decidió interrumpir aquella escena. Por favor dejen que el director continúe. Ambos lo miraron con cierto resentimiento, luego se miraron amenazándose silenciosamente y dejándose claro que la discusión no había finalizado.

-ella pertenece a un grupo de magos que protegen el mundo de la magia y el mundo muggle. Cuando hay algo que amenaza con romper el equilibrio de estos, ellos deben restablecer el orden- explico con sencillez el director

-entonces ¿Dónde estaban cuando los necesitamos para luchar contra voldemort o no era la suficiente amenaza para que ellos intervinieran?- dijo en voz alta Sirius, el hecho de enterarse que existía seres que pudieron ayudar a la orden del fénix, le producía una sensación de rabia. Pues si lo hubieran sabido antes, muchos no hubieran muerto. El hombre se puso de pie y mientras apretaba los puños de impotencia.

Cuando el director estaba a punto de explicarle, unos fuertes pero delicados golpes los interrumpió.

-adelante Hadrid- el director se puso de pie y se acerco a la puerta, para recibir a su visita

Cuando la puerta se abrió, Hadrid estaba sonrojado e incomodo y una mujer encapuchada con una capa negra, de la cabeza a los pies, estaba atrás de él. Fawkes. Dio varios gritos de alegría y volaba alrededor de la recién llegada, esta puso su brazo y el fénix se poso, mientras Rosaba su cabeza con la de la mujer, esta dijo algo en otro idioma y el fénix volvió a su lugar.

-señor director como usted me ha pedido la he escoltado hasta acá- dijo el gran hombre con aire de que aquel encargo era más que importante, mientras sonreía al ver que el fénix del director daba otro grito de alegría-nadie nos ha seguido-hablo con vos baja y como si fuera un secreto, pero todos en la habitación lo habían escuchado.

-gracias Hadrid has hecho un muy buen trabajo, Señorita Valerius es un honor tenerla en el colegio-dijo el anciano y como estaba el semigigante en la puerta ella no podía pasar- Hadrid por favor permitirle el paso a la joven- le pidió el anciano, animado por la incomodidad del hombre.

-Ho disculpe señorita Valerius que torpe que soy, discúlpeme por favor-dijo ruborizado.

La mujer levanto la cabeza y como vio su pesar ella se saco la capucha y lo miro a los ojos

-no tienes porque pedirme perdón Hadrid- la voz de aquella mujer que permanecía a espalda de ellos, era fuerte pero delicada, una combinación interesante pensó Severus y a la vez le resultaba extrañamente familiar. La mujer toco el brazo del semigigante y le sonrió, este parecía recuperarse y sentirse mejor, al saber que no hizo nada malo, sabía que era importante aquella reunión y no quería echar a perder, por un error suyo. Hadrid dio un último saludo a todos y se retiro de la oficina.

-Ania pasa por favor-hablo el anciano con más confianza, dejando de lado las formalidades- es un honor tenerte en la escuela- la mujer saludo con afecto al director dándole un beso en la mejilla, lo abrazo y se quedo así por unos minutos. Mientras todos los miraban sorprendidos, por aquella demostración de afecto poco común en su comunidad. Pero todos tenían mucha más curiosidad por saber cómo era ella, pues ahora el anciano la tapaba con su cuerpo.

-Albus me alegra tanto volver a verte, te extrañe mucho- hablo emocionada la joven, mientras el anciano sostenía sus manos dándole un delicado apretón en señal de que él también la había echado de menos.

-yo también, pero como sabrás estos fueron tiempos difíciles y se me ha sido difícil volver a visitarte-reconoció el anciano con pesar

-Lo sé, lo sé, no tienes que decirme nada, entiendo que has estado muy ocupado, así que no hay problema- intento darle consuelo la joven, sabía que derrotar a voldemort les costó mucho y se notaba que aun el director no estaba recuperado del todo.

-pero no hablemos del pasado, lo importante es que ahora estas acá y te quedaras un tiempo con nosotros-dijo con una sonrisa el director, pero sus ojos no podían ocultar aquella melancolía y tristeza, por lo sucedido anteriormente- te presentare a algunos colegas.

-ellos son profesores y amigos míos- hizo un gesto con la mano el director-se giraron para verlos mejor - acá esta la profesora Minerva McGonagalll, Subdirectora de Hogwarts, Jefa de la Casa Gryffindor y dicta la asignatura de transformaciones.

-es un honor conocerla señorita Valerius-dijo la anciana con aire solemne y educación intachable- bienvenida a Hogwarts.

-muchas gracias profesora McGonagall el placer también es mío-dijo la joven mientras la saludaba con un beso en la mejilla. Lo cual dejo helada a Minerva que se mantuvo inmóvil, mirando a la joven y al director que intentaba controlar su risa, por la cara de la profesora de transformaciones.

-¡Ho, lo siento! ¿Hice algo malo? -dijo la mujer al ver la reacción de la anciana

-no querida- intento tranquilizar a la joven que miraba a la profesora y al director, sin entender que sucedía- es solo que Minerva no esperaba un saludo tan afectuoso.

-entiendo-dijo la joven con cierta pena en su voz-, se acerco a la mujer y le tomo una de sus manos-lo cual puso peor a la anciana y Albus intento nuevamente no reírse - lo siento mucho profesora McGonagall, no era mi intención incomodarla-discúlpeme, por favor, yo no estoy acostumbrada a tanta normas y etiquetas, de donde vengo no suelen usarse tantos formalismos, cuando hay personas que son de confianza.

-está bien…señorita Valerius, solo me ha tomado por sorpresa, pero no me molesta en lo absoluto- dijo la anciana que puso su mano, arriba de la mano de la joven que aun sostenía a la suya. Ania sonrió y estrecho más su mano.

-gracias profesora McGonagall- contesto la joven

Una vez superada la situación el director sonrió, sabía que ambas mujeres, sentían cierta camarería entre ellas y presentía que a futuro, tendrían una fructífera relación.

-Ania acá esta el Señor Remus Lupin y el señor Sirius Black- ambos hombres se acercaron y se quedaron mudos observándola, especialmente Sirius que parecía comerla con la mirada, aunque mucho no podía ver, debido a la capa que esta llevaba puesta, pero aquel gesto no paso desapercibido a Snape que esperaba su turno para ser presentado y que por alguna razón parecía molestarlo aquella actitud del canino.

Sirius se quedo mirándola, atraído por su voz y por su extraña belleza, no tenía una hermosura típica de la que estaba acostumbrado, sino que había algo en su persona que resultaba atractiva, poseía unos labios carnosos, que lo llamaban a devorárselos, bien formados y definidos naturalmente, sus ojos eran preciosos, oscuros de color negros pero llenos de vida y su piel de un color que no había visto antes y que le resultaba muy atractivo.

Remus miro a su amigo y pudo darse cuenta rápidamente que este se sentía atraído hacia ella, pero esta vez, no podía culparlo, su lado lobo, también la había reconocido y como su lado hombre, le resulta muy interesante, como si hubiera algo en ella, que lo llamara, haciéndolo sentir sobresaltado, alegre, aunque no entendía muy bien porque, pero si había algo seguro, una parte de él, su lobo interno, sabia quien era y la reconocía.

-es un placer conocerlos a ambos, señor Lupin un gusto-dijo la joven con una sonrisa sincera, mientras le daba la mano, apretándosela en señal de afecto, este correspondió, pero cuando la toco, su lobo interno, parecía regodearse de la emoción, ella sin duda era alguien especial, pensó- señor Black-cuando estuvo por darle su mano, este la tomo pero se inclino para besársela, como todo un caballero. Al ver esto Snape dio vuelta sus ojos, por lo visto Black no podía dejar de ser un Casanova, pensó este.

Snape pudo percibir que ella no se sentía cómoda con aquel gesto, para ser alguien tan demostrativa. Parecía no caerle bien ese tipo de hombres, como Black.

-es un placer conocerla señorita Valerius - dijo el hombre con su voz melosa, lo cual incomodo a su amigo, aunque este no sabía por qué y a Snape que no soportaba ese lado seductor que salía cada vez que Black veía a una mujer atractiva.

-igualmente señor Black-le contesto la joven, asiendo caso omiso a los intentos del hombre de llamar su atención, lo cual no le resultado muy agradable a Sirius que se negaba a creer que no le resultaba atractivo a la mujer.

El director parecía disfrutar de la situación, había tres hombres interesados, pero hasta ahora ninguno parecía llamarle la atención a la joven, se preguntaba si las cosas cambiarían cuando hiciera la última presentación.

-y por último, pero no menos importante, el profesor Severus Snape, encargado de las asignaturas de defensa contra las artes oscuras y pociones y Jefe de la casa de Slytherin,

La mujer al verlo se quedo inmóvil, sus ojos se llenaron de emoción contenida, mientras lo miraba en silencio.

El profesor se quedo observándola también, aquellos ojos eran negros como los suyos, llenos de vida y de emociones, era una mujer muy atractiva, poseía una belleza rara, de una forma extraña había un aire de misterio y fortaleza que parecía rodearla.

-Severus-dijo la joven, como si fuera un suspiro, lo cual hizo que un escalofrió rodeara al hombre, cuando escucho que ella decía su nombre.

-madame- dijo el hombre con frialdad, mientras se inclinaba con un gesto su cabeza

La joven lo volvió a mirar y se acerco a él, mientras lo abrazaba fuertemente, el hombre quedo duro sin responderle el saludo, aquella reacción lo había sorprendido y eso no le ocurría muy seguido.

-¡severus!- volvió a repetir el nombre del profesor mientras lo volvía a abrazar fuertemente, luego tomo su cara entre sus manos y le sonrió- estoy tan contenta de verte bien, déjame ver como quedo tu herida del cuello- ella se dirigió a su cuello.

El hombre tomo sus manos y las agarro con fuerza, pero sin lastimarla, alejándola de él

-por favor señorita Valerius no es necesario- dijo con frialdad a la mujer que lo miraba decepcionada- estoy bien

El profesor paso de la sorpresa, a la frialdad en cuestión de minutos, no podía dejar que lo afectara aquella joven, mucho menos cuando su cuerpo había respondido a su perfume y a la calidez de su cuerpo sobre el suyo. Como si lo reconociera y supiera quién era.

-Severus… ¿porque no me dejas ver?-dijo Ania con cierta tristeza en su voz

-porque no acostumbro, permitir que los desconocidos me toquen- le contesto con sinceridad

- quejicus desconocidos o no. No creo que alguien quiera poner sus manos en ti -dijo sirius con ironía, intrigado por la actitud de la joven-realmente estaba mal porque la había rechazado- pensó el hombre con curiosidad.

-lo mismo podría decir de ti ¿Quién tocaría un perro sarnoso y pulgoso como tú?-le contesto el hombre que no soltaba las manos de la joven

La joven se quedo inmóvil, sostenida por Severus, mientras pensaba y no escuchaba las hirientes palabras que se decían los hombres.

-¿entonces no me recuerdas?-pregunto la joven, mientras lo miraba intensamente, como si deseara ver su alma. Severus pensó que usaría la Legeremancia con el pero nada sucedió.

-es la primera vez que la veo señorita Valerius, no recuerdo que nos hayamos conocido antes-´dijo con sequedad el hombre, vio que aun sostenía a la joven y con una mueca, por el error que estaba cometiendo la soltó.

-¿Albus porque no se acuerda de mi?-pregunto la joven preocupada, pues ella si se acordaba muy bien de aquel día y en qué situación lo había conocido. Parece que ninguno de ellos, me recuerda -reconoció con pesar- ¿Qué está pasando?


	2. ¿Quién es Ania VAlerius?

-mi querida Ania lo siento, pero borre sus recuerdos- admitió el anciano- era mi forma de protegerlos y a la vez cuidar de ti- la joven lo miro extrañada y no era la única, todos se habían sorprendido por aquella confesión.

-está diciendo director que borro de nuestras memorias la existencia de la señorita Valerius - dijo Remus que intentaba controlar a su lobo interno, que estaba muy molesto, por ser alejado de la joven.

-Antes de que les explique la situación, les pido que tomen asiento-hizo un gesto con su mano, señalando los lugares libres, todos se sentaron menos Severus que decidió permanecer de pie, observando intensamente al director- ven Ania, permíteme tu capa

La joven solo se acerco al anciano, aun sorprendida por saber que este, había borrado su presencia de sus mentes. Pero sospechando la razones por las cuales, él decidió tomar aquella decisión y de apoco se fue relajando y controlando su temperamento, que deseaba reprocharle aquella medida.

Cuando vieron lo que llevaba la mujer puesto debajo de aquella capa, dos profesores la miraban fijamente, salvo el profesor de pociones que parecía no inmutarse, mirándola de reojo, mientras internamente deseaba admirarla sin tener que cuidar las apariencias. Su cuerpo tenía curvas que le habían llamado la atención, tenía puesto un pantalón negro, bien ajustado al cuerpo, unas botas largas con unos tacos cómodos para andar, arriba una campera negra flexible, como si fuera su segunda piel, resaltando su parte delantera, Su pelo era enrulado, bien definido, parecía la melena de un león, le iba perfecto para la imagen que transmitía, sensual, fuerte, atractiva, misteriosa, se dio vuelta para entregarle la capa y los 3 hombres la siguieron con la mirada.

La profesora de transformaciones miro a los magos presentes y salvo el director, los tres la observaban detenidamente de pies a cabeza. La mujer carraspeo para que estos volvieran en sí, claro que todos se hicieron los desentendidos, y miraron hacia otro lado, más que nada porque ella los censuraba con la mirada.

-toma asiento por favor - dijo el anciano a la joven, mientras ella tomaba su lugar frente a él y a su izquierda tenia a Severus apoyado en una pared casi en las sombras y a Minerva, a su derecha, Sirius y Remus.

-como les dije borre de sus memorias el recuerdo de Ania porque era la única forma de protegerlos a todos -dijo este con lentitud mientras intentaba internamente decidir por dónde empezar a relatar los acontecimientos- Ella intervino en diferentes momentos donde sus vidas estaban en peligro- la joven asintió con la cabeza, recordando cuales fueron- su primera aparición fue en el ministerio de magia, en la sala de la muerte, el señor Black había caído en el velo, llevándolo al mundo de los muertos, así que ella lo guio hasta la salida y cuando estuvo cerca, lo galo sacándolo de ese lugar, ella te saco del ministerio sin que estos supieran que había sucedido. Estabas muy agotado por tu regreso, pero si bien la viste te hundiste en un profundo sueño.

-no recuerdo nada de eso-dijo el hombre intentando recordar algo- ¿Por qué lo hizo, le debía la vida a ella? ¿Al menos llegue a agradecerte? -le pregunto este con cierta preocupación Sirius

-si lo has he hecho y muchas veces-dijo ella con una sonrisa

-gracias de nuevo, ese lugar era una tortura y estaba enloqueciendo-reconoció Sirius con pesar

-no hay nada que agradecer- contesto ella con cortesía

-también estuvo en la batalla final, evitando que el señor Lupin fuera víctima de una maldición y también ayudo a salvar mi vida

-entonces…fue así como te salvaste-dijo asombrada la profesora, que desconocía hasta el momento como es que este, estaba aun entre los vivos

Remus se quedo observando a la joven, ya entendía porque su lobo interno la reconoció, aunque él no la recordaba, su lado animal, supo quién era y estaba agradecido por su ayuda. Cuando estaba a punto de agradecerle nuevamente, fue interrumpido por el director.

-en el caso de Severus, ella fue la que lo salvo de la mordedura de Nagiri y fue muy difícil hacerlo ¿no es así Ania?- el hombre la miro a través de sus anteojos, parecía que esperaba que la joven relatara aquel evento y ella entendió el mensaje y continuo contando cómo sucedieron las cosas.

-si así es -admitió la joven- mientras miraba a Severus que la observaba fijamente, como una serpiente antes de dar el zarpazo, lo cual no la incomodo, sabía que el solo le estaba prestando atención, era el mayor interesado en saber cómo sucedieron las cosas.

-esa noche cuando llegue a la casa de los gritos, Severus ya se encontraba entre este mundo y el otro, solo le quedaban unos minutos para morir, debía traerlo de vuelta, pero el problema fue que estaba el veneno en su cuerpo. Así que tuve que absorberlo.

-¿qué paso contigo?-pregunto el hombre con firmeza y autoridad- ¿Cómo toleraste el veneno?

-mi cuerpo era inmune a él - contesto rápidamente la joven - solo logro provocarme cansancio. Cuando recuperaste el conocimiento y me preguntaste mi nombre, el cual yo conteste, quedaste inconsciente.

- cuando despertaste, no recordabas nada y Ania ya se había ido, así que deje que las cosas continuaran como estaban-concluyo el director

-no hay nadie que pueda sobrevivir al veneno de la serpiente de Voldemor- exclamo con seguridad el profesor Snape, que no se encontraba conforme con aquella historia. Había algo que no estaban diciendo y quería saber que era, al fin y al cabo, ese era uno de los roles que tenía cuando era doble agente- ¿Por qué eres inmune a él?- exigió saber Severus

-quejicus ¿acaso tienes la conciencia tan sucia que sospechas de todo el mundo?- dijo con desagrado Sirius- deberías darle las gracias por salvar tu patética vida, antes de juzgarla y dudar de ella.

-tú no te metas Black, no es asunto tuyo- dijo Severus con su voz fría y calculadora- esta es una conversación entre la señorita Valerius y yo- al ver que todos permanecieron en silencio y Sirius black se mordía por intervenir, pero el lobo lo tenía agarrado del brazo. Snape sonrió satisfecho, al ver como intentaba contenerse. El perro era patético, que daba por cierto una historia sin corroborarla. Pero él no era de esa forma, conocía muy bien a quien fue su amo y su maldita mascota, sabía que ambos eran letales y que no fallaban.

No había hechizo, ni poción que pudiera salvar la vida de un mago si era mordido, pues el veneno era letal, hecho para matar rápidamente. A pesar de sus intento, en buscar un antídoto, nunca logro crearlo, aunque le dolía admitirlo, estaba más allá de sus habilidades y conocimientos, no podía venir una joven y decir que ella lo salvo, cuando él sabía muy bien que no era posible, quería la verdad y la tendría costara lo que costara.

Ania lo miro y de alguna manera se sentía dolida, pero por el otro sabia que él sería así, Albus le había prevenido de su forma de ser, en una de sus cartas. A pesar de que era un buen hombre, la vida lo maltrato, haciéndolo desconfiado de los buenos gestos y es por eso, que rápidamente lo perdono, por su actitud.

-Profesor Snape- uso el formalismo, aunque no le gusta, era necesario establecer un límite de respeto y cordialidad o sino él manejaría la situación y estaba segura que pelearían y ella no quería llegar a eso - el motivo por el cual tolere el veneno de la serpiente, es porque soy una guardiana y soy tolerable a ciertas magias, que los magos comunes no pueden.

El rostro del profesor se mantuvo serio y sus ojos se clavaron en ella, aquellas palabras lo habían ofendido, ¿acaso ella piensa que soy un mago de cuarta? ¿Cómo se atreve a decirme eso? Ahora era él quien apretaba sus puños, para contenerse, mientras atrás todos miraban a la pareja, siguiendo detalladamente la conversación.

-¿esta insinuando que somos inferiores a esa clase de mago? ¿Qué es lo que nos hace tan diferentes? -Exigió saber con su voz suave pero se notaba que intentaba controlar su ira- hasta el momento no veo nada que crea que sean mejores que nosotros. Solo se escondieron, mientras nosotros, tuvimos que pelear toda una guerra y ustedes solo se mantuvieron lejos, interviniendo cuando querían.

-no estoy diciendo eso, profesor Snape, no era mi intención ofenderlo- contesto la joven, intentando contener su molestia, los llamo cobardes, como se atrevía. Ella estaba orgullosa de donde pertenecía, no iba a permitir que se les faltara el respeto- en ningún momento dije que ustedes eran inferiores, solo diferentes, pero parece que usted relaciona que ser distinto a los demás es algo malo, cuando eso no es verdad- dijo con frialdad y con ganas de lastimarlo, como él estaba haciendo con ella.

El hombre la miro elevando una ceja, era la primera vez que alguien le decía que estaba bien no ser como los demás y eso de alguna manera lo hizo molestarse aun más ¿acaso también se disponía a darle enseñanza de vida?- pensó el profesor

-ni a usted ni a nadie le voy a permitir que hable mal de los guardianes, si está molesto conmigo, porque mi respuestas, no lo satisfacen es una cosa, pero no los meta a ellos- dijo con seriedad, mientras sus ojos se clavaban en los de él, volviéndose desafiantes.

-no sabía que su orgullo fuera tan frágil, que con facilidad, resultaba herido- dijo con sarcasmo el hombre, mientras se acercaba a ella- yo no los metí en esta conversación, sino fue usted diciendo que todo se debía a que era una guardiana.

Ella se puso de pie y se mantuvo firme, mientras él se acercaba, se podía ver claramente como ambos se desafiaban con la mirada, a tal punto que estuvieron frente a frente

-ahora usted no tiene derecho a decirme lo que yo, puedo o no puedo decir- hablo con desprecio el hombre- intente no olvidarlo, porque la próxima vez, seré yo quien no voy a permitirle que me hable en ese tono. Pase por mucho en esta guerra, como para que alguien venga a decirme que puedo o no hacer.

-¡exige respeto y usted no lo da!- le contesto ella, sin bajarle la mirada- empiece por respetar a los demás y estos lo harán con usted.

-el respeto se gana y usted no ha hecho nada, para merecerlo- dijo con certeza- supuestamente salvo mi vida, pero sin embargo no puede decirme como lo ha hecho, así que hasta eso está en duda.

-quizás ella no pueda decírtelo Snape pero lo hare yo - interrumpió el director- a ver si sabiendo eso, vuelves a comportarte como el caballero que eres- hablo con seriedad el hombre, mientras sus facciones se endurecían.

-debí imaginarme que tu lo sabrías, no hay nada que se te escape -dijo con desdén. Odiaba cuando el director los trataba como peones, simples piezas de ajedrez que puede mover y sacrificar cuando él lo decidiera, eso era lo que más lo molesto, pues después de terminar la guerra, decidió que no quería ser mas, manipulado y estar bajo las ordenes de nadie- ¿porque les borraste a esos dos la memoria y querías hacerlo conmigo?

-admito que eso no estuvo bien y entiendo que estés molesto porque lo allá intentado, pero Ania no sabía que decidí borrarles sus memorias, como lo abras notado, ella desconocía ese suceso-dijo el anciano, mientras se acercaba a la joven para poner su mano en el hombro de los dos, para que se calmaran- los guardianes no tienen permitido estar en este mundo, salvo que el ministerio se lo permita, por eso cuando se ofrecieron para ayudar en la guerra, el ministerio se negó a que ellos pasaran a este mundo y tomo medidas para que eso no sucediera.

-¿Albus porque no dejaron que nos ayudaran?- pregunto la profesora de transformaciones seria

-porque ellos eran la última línea de defensa contra Voldemor, si nosotros fracasábamos, los guardianes debían proteger el mundo muggle, rompiendo los limites de este mundo con el otro y dejándolo encerrado. Los muggles no pueden saber de la existencia de los magos y si Voldemort pasaba a su mundo, era probable que hiciera una masacre peor, de la que había hecho en el mundo de la magia. La obligación de los guardianes era impedir que eso pasara.

-entonces nos dejaron solos e impidieron que ellos nos ayudaran- dijo Remus, pensativo- nos borraste la memoria porque no querías que el ministerio supiera que la señorita Valerius nos estaba ayudando.

-así es, ellos nunca supieron que ella podía pasar las medidas de seguridad que pusieron para impedir la entrada de los guardianes- admitió el anciano- y gracias a que eso se mantuvo en secreto, ella pudo ayudarlos.

-pero si la señorita Valerius pudo pasar, entonces porque no podían los otros, en secreto pudieron ayudarnos o ayudar a Harry- pregunto Sirius que estaba enojado por la estúpida burocracia del ministerio de magia.

-los otros no podían pasar, solo Ania y no podía quedarse mucho tiempo, pues ella era necesaria para impedir que los mortifagos pasara al mundo de los muggles- conto el director con tranquilidad.

-¿porque ella y no los otro?-pregunto el profesor de pociones con seriedad, aun no estaba convencido

-los otros no podían soportar las medidas de seguridad, solo ella- le contesto el anciano, Snape hizo una mueca de desagrado, esa respuesta no le decía nada

-lo mismo que la curación del veneno de Nagiri ¿Qué es lo que la hace tan especial señorita Valerius?- pregunto con curiosidad, pero al mismo tiempo con sarcasmo

-ella Severus… es la líder de los guardianes - dijo la verdad el director de una vez, cansado de lidiar con la desconfianza del profesor -conocida también como el espíritu de la tierra, el único mago que tiene el poder de proteger los limites de este mundo y el otro y cerrar las puertas que nos comunican, por eso el ministerio no quería que ella interviniera.

-¡el espíritu de la tierra!- exclamaron en unisonó minerva y Remus, sin poder creer que delante de ellos estaba esa entidad.

El profesor de pociones solo se quedo mirando a la joven y mirando al director, esperando que uno de ellos repitiera lo que acababa de escuchar y que le resultaba difícil de creer.

Albus y Ania miraron a todos los presentes, aparentemente lo habían tomado bien, pero había alguien que estaba confundido o eso parecía.

-¿sucede algo Sirius? -hablo sin formalismos el director, parecía que el hombre se debatía entre decir algo o no, pues abría sus boca y luego se arrepentía y volvía a cerrarla.

-director…yo…este…como decirlo- Sirius murmuraba para sí una y otra vez incomodo

-¡ ya ládralo Black!- interrumpió un impaciente Snape que estaba perdiendo la paciencia, al ver al perro debatiéndose, si lo decía o no.

-¡no te metas quejicus! - hablo con enojo el hombre, lo único que le faltaba que el murciélago de Snape lo apurara

-ya basta los dos- interrumpió minerva que se le había agotado la paciencia- vamos señor Black diga de una vez que le pasa.

-es…que yo tengo una duda- reconoció con cierta vergüenza el hombre, haciendo que Snape diera un profundo suspiro de cansancio, Sirius solo lo miro y continuo- ¿Qué es el espíritu de la tierra?

-no puede ser que no sepas eso- le reprocho Remus, casi sonando indignado- ¿no te acuerdas nada de mitología mágica?

-amigo mío en esa época yo tenía otros interés, como bien sabes- le enarco una ceja a su amigo, como haciéndole saber a qué se refería, su amigo se cayó entendiendo a que se refería

-no me asombra que no sepas nada, tu prioridad Black en esa época era abusar de los alumnos, gastándole bromas y haciendo sus vidas miserables y de paso ampliar tu lista de conquistas- dijo con desdén, como si esos recuerdos le dieran rabia

-por lo menos yo no ocupaba mi tiempo haciendo meritos, para ser un mortigafo- remato Sirius con bronca

-señores, señores-intervino el director con su suave voz- no ganan nada removiendo el pasado- centrémonos por favor en el ahora- aquel pedido sonó como una súplica.

Ambos se quedaron callados, mirando al director pero con un gesto de disconformidad, pues ambos querían dar la última palabra.

-señor Black- el anciano volvió con la formalidad, claro ejemplo de que estaba molesto, con tantas interrupciones- el espíritu de la tierra es una entidad, que vela por el equilibro del mundo, cuando este está amenazado, reencarna para evitar que las dimensiones se unifiquen y eso traiga el caos.

Sirius se quedo pensativo por unos minutos y luego hablo- pero al salvarnos ella fue en contra de lo predestinado y lo modifico al revivirnos.

-no modifique sus destinos- hablo Ania con seriedad, mientras cruzaba sus piernas, gesto que ninguno de los hombres paso de desapercibido, siguiéndola con la mirada. Minerva frunció el seño en señal de descontento, acaso los tres habían olvidado sus modales, pensó indignada, albus la miro a la maestra de pociones y sonreía burlonamente- los cuatro se encontraban entre los límites de la vida y la muerte, en una especie de limbo, pues sus destinos no era morir en ese momento, así que los traje de regreso, sino lo hacía estarían deambulando por toda la eternidad, sin tener un lugar a donde ir.

-¿cómo supiste que estábamos en peligro?-pregunto Remus que mientras más sabia, mas se interesaba en el tema

-uno de los poderes de ser el espíritu de la tierra, es que puedes comunicarte con seres de diferentes planos, pues en sus caso, tuve la visita de gente que los conocía y ellos me pidieron que interviniera para salvarlos- dijo la joven con sinceridad y lentitud, sabía que lo que les estaba por decir podría alterarlos.

-¿qué tipos de seres, te pidieron que nos ayudaras?-pregunto el maestro de pociones, intrigado por saber, quien estaba interesado en que él, un mortifago fuera salvado.

-los espíritus de algunos magos que los conocieron en vida- hablo sin rodeos la joven


	3. Quien te quiere vela por ti

**-los espíritus de algunos magos que los conocieron en vida- hablo sin rodeos la joven**

**Los tres se quedaron mudos, esperando que ella, revelara quienes eran, aunque en sus corazones, cada uno se preguntaba quien había pedido por ellos. Ania vio sus rostros y comprendió que querían saber sus identidades.**

**-en el caso de Sirius y Remus, el espíritu de james Potter se me apareció, pidiéndome que los salvara, me dijo cuando y donde encontrarlos, estaba muy preocupado por ustedes dos, así que las dos veces fue fácil encontrarlos, pues su amigo, sabía muy bien en donde estaban.**

**-ornamente nos salvo-dijo Sirius emocionado- escuchaste lunático, él esta cuidándonos-dijo con una inmensa alegría Sirius que le resultaba difícil controlar-gracias amigo-dijo Black mirando para arriba, como si este lo estuviera escuchado y secando sus lagrimas**

**-tienes razón Sirius- admitió emocionado Remus, su amistad estaba más allá de la muerte y esto era un claro ejemplo de eso. Internamente le dio las gracias a su amigo james**

**Severus no le dio importancia todo el escándalo que estaba haciendo ese par, que alagaban a su fallecido amigo y se abrazaban de felicidad, él quería saber quien había pedido por su persona, eso era lo que más le importaba en ese momento.**

**-en tu caso Severus-dijo la joven con suavidad, sabiendo que cuando le digiera quien había sido el hombre se quedaría sin habla**

**Snape se armo de coraje, se puso su armadura mental y física por las dudas, como si no le importara realmente quien había sido, aunque internamente, esperaba que ella lo rebelara rápido, tanto tiempo, le podía llevar decir un nombre, pensó este molesto.**

**-el espíritu de Lily Evans me vino a buscar para que te salvara -dijo la joven, mientras la cara del hombre parecía que había visto un fantasma, estaba pálido, si eso era posible, ya de por sí, él era blanco muy blanco y sus ojos parecían salir de su órbita.**

**-¿esto es una broma?-exclamo Snape desconfiado, temía que si lo creía, luego le dirían que era una mentira y la sensación de felicidad que estaba sintiendo en ese momento, porque su amada Lily había pedido por él, se evaporara.**

**-yo no miento, es la verdad, sino estas convencido puedo mostrarte mis recuerdos-le ofreció la mujer, pensando que de esa manera, él se convencería. El hombre asintió con la cabeza, pero no quería tenerlos a todos, observando ese momento, quería que fuera algo intimo, algo para él, pues al fin y al cabo, estaba dirigido a su persona**

**-si, pero no ahora, será en otro momento-dijo con voz fría el maestro, que al final se había recuperado de la impresión con bastante rapidez.**

**-quien fue que acudió a tu ayuda Severus- pregunto Remus interesado**

**-fue Lily- le contesto el profesor con cierto placer en su voz, al ver el rostro de asombro del lobo de sorpresa y la cara del perro que cambio rápidamente, al escucharlo.**

**-¡estás diciendo que Lily, nuestra Lily. ¿Le pidió a Ania que te salvara?- el hombre parecía indignado y sorprendido, no podía creer que después de todo lo que había pasado, ella se atreviera a pedir por Snape, ¿acaso ella no lo odiaba o les había mentido, todo ese tiempo?.**

**-a pesar de sus intentos y de mi error, Lily aun sigue considerándome su amigo- dijo Snape y sus palabras sonaban con superioridad y alegría**

**-solo eras su amigo nada más Quejicus seguro que le diste pena y por eso, pidió que te ayudaran, ella siempre ha tenido un corazón piadoso por los menos afortunados, especialmente por ti-aquellas palabras llena de desdén y resentimiento, hicieron que Sara se enojara y saltara a favor de Snape.**

**-eso no es verdad Sr Black, lo que motivo a Lily a pedirme ayuda no fue la lastima- dijo con seriedad la joven y manteniendo sus emociones en control- fue el amor que sentía por el profesor. Cuando uno muere, los sentimientos aún perduran si estos son fuertes, ella lo amaba y nadie ocupo el lugar que él tenía en su corazón. Es verdad que hay diferentes tipos de amor, pero el que ella sentía, por el profesor era sincero y fuerte, por eso perduro mas allá de la muerte- la joven dijo esas últimas palabras y lo miro al profesor que la observaba fijamente, con gratitud, lo miro a Black que volvió a ocupar su lugar y en silencio.**

**El director considero que era mejor intervenir, para retomar la reunión y así calmar los ánimos. Minerva estaba emocionada, pues sus dos alumnos preferidos, James y Lily seguían velando por sus seres queridos, eso la llenaba de orgullo. El anciano carraspeo y continúo con la reunión.**

**-lo importante es que cada uno fue salvado por un ser querido y que a pesar de estar lejos de ustedes, aun velan por su seguridad - redundo el director- y que gracias a Ania y su intervención, pudo cumplir con sus deseos. **

**Los tres hombres la miraron y la joven miro al director, ignorando aquellos ojos que la observaban detenidamente. El anciano al ver eso, solo sonrío y sus ojos parecían brillar a través de sus anteojos de medialuna.**

**- retomando lo que estábamos hablando hace un momento, sobre la presencia de Ania en el colegio, les comento que ella pasara un tiempo con nosotros -hablo con suavidad el anciano.**

**-¿pero…Albus y el ministerio?-interrumpió Minerva preocupada, sabía que ellos no querían a la joven en su mundo.**

**-puedes quedarte tranquila minerva, ellos aceptaron la solicitud de Ania pero claro pusieron algunas condiciones- dijo con cierta resignación el anciano, no le gustaba mucho, como había terminado toda la negociación**

**- ya me imaginaba que los del ministerio se traerían algo entre manos, bien que para cuando nosotros los necesitamos se escondieron como ratas y no dejaron que Señorita Valerius nos ayudara- dijo molesto Black, aun estaba resentido al saber que se podía haber hecho mucho mas, para evitar las bajas.**

**-Sirius el director ya nos explico, porque no dejaron que ellos nos ayudaran, no continúes con ese tema - le pidió Remus, sabia el temperamento de su amigo y no quería que este se sulfurara más de lo que ya estaba.**

**Sirius resoplo como un niño y bajo la mirada severa de su amigo, se quedo callado, el director continuo.**

**-como les decía, Ania tuvo que negociar con los del ministerio para poder quedarse en este mundo-explico nuevamente el director**

**-¿se puede saber porque la señorita Valerius esta tan interesada en venir al mundo de los magos? ¿O es que acaso el mundo de los muggles la aburre? La entendería si ese fuera el caso- pregunto Severus con su voz sedosa y cautelosa, sin duda parecía una serpiente.**

**El anciano miro a la joven y esta entendió que el director le pedía que ella le explicara, los motivos.**

**-el motivo por el cual quería venir a la escuela de magia es porque deseo aprender las cosas que aun me faltan saber. Mi poder es magia antigua, elemental, yo quiero recibir la misma enseñanza que los demás magos, por eso pedí venir a este mundo -explico la mujer con tranquilidad- mientras lo miraba fijamente- el ministerio acepto mi solicitud pero a cambio tuve que aceptar sus condiciones.**

**Severus no pudo evitar sentirse de alguna manera complacido de que ella, no fuera tan arrogante, poseía más poder que muchos magos que él conocía y tenía el potencial de ser mejor o igual que Albus, sin embargo tenia la humildad de admitir que no sabía lo suficiente y deseaba aprender aun mas.**

**-¿cuáles son esas condiciones querida?- le pregunto minerva, estaba intentando pensar en que podía beneficiarse ellos, teniéndola en este mundo.**

**La pregunta de la profesora de transformaciones detuvo sus pensamientos y se dispuso a prestar atención a su respuesta.**

**-venir sola, sin mis guardianes -dijo Ania, mientras el tono de su voz, se endurecía. Todos sospechaban que esa condición no le gusto a la joven- y que fuera protegida por los Aurores, de esa manera se asegurarían que no rompiera el equilibrio, pues si supieran quienes somos, la sociedad mágica haría muchas preguntas que el Ministerio no desea responder.**

**-dudo que sea ese el motivo-dijo Sirius con seriedad-suena más, como si desearan controlarte**

**-si así es -admitió la joven, lo dijo con una suavidad y gentileza, que Sirius se estremeció y Severus y Lupin lo miraron. El primero con cierta molestia por ser tan obvio y el otro por curiosidad- por eso yo también puse las mías- dijo sonriendo de una manera picara, que llamo la atención de todos, menos de Albus, que ya conocía a la joven y la cara que ponía cuando se traía algo entre manos.**

**Esta vez el que estuvo una extraña sensación fue el profesor de pociones, pues su actitud le recordaba al director, cuando planeaba algo y nada bueno saldría de eso.**

**-les dije que ya que estaban preocupados por el equilibrio, que se me permitiera estar en un lugar neutro, donde mi presencia no sería tan llamativa y pensé que el mejor lugar seria la escuela de Hogwarts, pues su director es mi padrino.**

**-¿director usted es el padrino de la señorita Valerius?- pregunto Remus intentando confirmar lo que acababa de escuchar**

**-si así es-admitió con orgullo el anciano, sus padres son mis amigos. Así que fui al ministerio para dar mi consentimiento al pedido de Ania y les permití a sus guardianes, estar en los límites de los terrenos de Hogwarts. Pues el ministerio no deseaba que ellos, interfieran con la rutina de los estudiantes- dijo con cierta ironía el director- así que a Ania se le ocurrió un plan, el cual también apoye, pues me pareció muy original, explícale querida por favor.**

**La joven lo miro y le sonrío, el anciano no pudo evitar mirarla con ternura, correspondiéndole su muestra de afecto.**

**-como el tema del "equilibro" es muy importante, aparentemente para el ministerio- aquella ironía hizo que a Snape casi se le escapara una sonrisa, la cual controlo, rápidamente- les dije que todas las partes incluidas en esta negociación, podían elegir guardianes que no solo controlarían que el acuerdo se respetara, sino que ellos cuidarían de mi, de esa manera mis guardianes se quedarían tranquilos y harían caso a los q les pidió el director. Por eso se acordó que en esta reunión todos enviarían sus representantes.**

**-por eso han sido llamados para comunicarles nuestra decisión, como representantes de la escuela he elegido al señor Lupin y al señor Black para ser sus guardianes, velaran por el bienestar de la Institución y se encargaran de mantener protegida a Ania**

**-es todo un honor profesor- dijo Remus muy alagado por aquel nombramiento, su lobo interno estaba más que satisfecho, pues sentía que era su deber protegerla, después de haberle salvado su vida.**

**-bueno… esto es inesperado, no sé qué decir- dijo Black sorprendido y sin saber muy bien que hacer al respecto**

**-viniendo de ti, que nunca dices nada coherente, no me asombra que no puedas armar una oración, sin pensar dos veces cada palabra-dijo con cierta amargura en su voz, aunque no quería admitirlo, estaba celoso del lobo y del perro, que una vez más la suerte les sonreía.**

**-se que la envidia te corroe Quejicus. Pero tendrás que aguantártela y cerrar esa boca, que solo sabe tirar veneno, como la serpiente que eres. Sin duda le haces honor a tu casa- dijo con tono burlón Black, mientras Remus le pegaba codazos en señal de que se calle.**

**-Suficiente señores- dijo con seriedad el director, que sentía lastima por Severus, estaba seguro que en ese momento se sentía dolido por no haber sido tomado en cuenta, pero estaba seguro que su ahijada lo recompensaría, por eso había elegido a esos hombres en lugar del profesor de pociones.**

**-director está seguro de poner a estos dos a cuidado de la señorita Valerius - intervino Severus con su voz de ultratumba, intentando controlar su indignación. Él era mil veces mejor que el lobo y no podía entender como el profesor estaba tan tranquilo, dejando a su ahijada en manos de esos dos. No es que él estuviera celoso o ciertamente posesivo, nooo para nada se dijo a sí mismo, solo era enojo por como siempre no ser tenido en cuenta por el viejo director- el lobo puede cuidarla pero las noches de luna no podrá protegerla y no dudo que la mayoría del tiempo tendrá que proteger al perro antes que a ella.**

**-es verdad que Remus estará ocupado los días de luna llena, pero eso no será un problema pues ella también debe elegir un epresentante y trabajara junto a Sirius cuando eso suceda- dijo tranquilo el anciano, Ania querida ¿a quién has elegido como tu guardián personal?**

**-¿guardián personal?- pregunto Sirius intrigado ¿no se supone que nosotros cuidaremos de ti?**

**-así es, pero acordamos que el mago que elijamos, velaría por el interés de quien lo allá elegido. En su caso, tanto usted señor Black como el señor Lupin harán lo posible para proteger los intereses de la escuela que es velar por sus estudiantes y como yo estaré cursando, cuidaran de mi. En el caso de que suceda algún infortunio o ponga a los estudiantes en peligro. Algunas de las partes, me temo que será el ministerio, podrá pedirme que me retire.**

**-entiendo- así que estarán esperando que algo suceda para que usted se valla- dijo Black, mientras pensaba en voz alta- seguro que algo entre manos deben traerse, pero no dejaremos que le hagan daño, señorita Valerius puede contar con nosotros, ¿no es así Remus?**

**-si Sirius- afirmo el hombre con energía- cuidaremos de usted y los alumnos señorita Valerius**

**-se los agradezco a los dos- dijo ella, dándoles una sonrisa- con lo que respecta a mi guardián personal, él cual representara mis intereses. Mis guardianes han elegido al profesor Snape, como el más calificado para esta misión y yo apoyo su decisión.**


	4. El juramento del guardián

**Holaaaa**

**bueno...acá les dejo otro capitulo, espero que sea de su agrado y que lo disfruten y recuerden por favor en dar su opinión, no lleva mucho tiempo y me gustaría saber que les parece la historia. **

**Las parejas de este Fic son Remus y un personaje masculino (inventado por mi), Draco y Hermione, Severus y Ania esta pareja no la tendrá nada fácil, estando Sirius y otro personaje en el medio. **

**Les deseo una buena lectura, nos vemos**

* * *

**Mis guardianes han elegido al profesor Snape, como el más calificado para esta misión y yo apoyo su decisión.**

**Todos en la oficina se quedaron helados, salvo Albus que sonreía, su ahijada no lo había decepcionado. Sabía que su gente y ella valorarían las cualidades del profesor.**

**Severus solo la miro, sin entender muy bien aquellas palabras, ella lo había elegido a él, no a otro, sino a él, ni siquiera el director lo había tomado en cuenta, pero ella sí, no podía evitar sentirse orgulloso por ser elegido.**

**-profesor Snape, me gustaría pedirle que aceptara ese puesto - al decir esto, la joven lentamente se ruborizó y agachó la mirada, como si decir esas palabras le dieran vergüenza- yo me sentiría muy afortunada, si usted aceptara. **

**El profesor de pociones se movió incomodo en su asiento, estaba inquieto por la mirada de la joven, acaso él le estaba dando vergüenza, se pregunto a sí mismo. Rápidamente recupero la compostura y su mente racional lo domino.**

**-¿porque yo señorita Valerius?- pregunto sin rodeos**

**Eso mismo me estaba preguntando -dijo en voz alta Sirius que no estaba contento con lo que acababa de escuchar- director ¿usted está de acuerdo con que la señorita Valerius tenga a un mortifago protegiéndola?**

**-te agradezco tu preocupación Sirius, pero Severus ya no es un mortifago, en su momento el era un doble espía, pero ese rol a terminado una vez que la guerra finalizo- le explico con suavidad, esperando que esas palabras lo tranquilizaran**

**-una vez mortifago, siempre mortifago, no es un club Albus que puedes dejar cuando quieras-dijo molesto y con bronca acumulada**

**-Black ¿quién es el celoso ahora?- le dijo Severus con ironía, disfrutaba ver la cara de humillación del hombre y como intentaba, sin lograrlo, controlar sus emociones.**

**Cuando estaba por contestar sirius, Ania lo interrumpió, no quería que se pelearan entre ellos.**

**-la razón es porque es un Slytherin, como todos saben, desconozco el mundo de los magos, así que necesito a alguien que pueda cuidarme no solo físicamente, sino de las estrategias del ministerio- le explico la joven con suavidad, eligiendo las palabras con cuidado, pues sabía que el hombre frente a ella, era muy inteligente y podía ver más allá de ellas- Cuando Albus me hablo de las casas que hay en la escuela, me dijo que una de las características de los Slytherin era la astucia, lo cual me será muy útil en este caso.**

**-entonces…si ese es el caso, puede elegir otro de mi casa, no necesariamente tengo que ser yo- dijo el profesor de pociones, intentando disimular el disgusto que le provocaba que ella solo lo haya elegido por pertenecer a ella. Aunque era halagador, esa característica la tenían todos los Slytherin, algunos eran mejores que otros, pero era algo que todos poseían, así que ella no se había fijado en él, sino de donde venia, eso lo desilusiono.**

**-retomando lo que dijo el señor Black quiero dejar en claro, que el pasado como mortifago del profesor Snape no es un problema para mí - continuo hablando la joven, haciendo oídos sordos, a su replicas, ella no era una persona que se rindiera con facilidad, diría todo lo que pensaba, quisiera el o no, la escucharía.**

**- ya que no es un inconveniente para usted. Puede ir a la prisión de Askaban, hay muchos mortifagos que son de la casa de Slytherin, estoy seguro que ellos, con un buen arreglo, estarán más que interesados en servirle- le hablo con frialdad, como si el tema no lo involucrara a él, eso molesto a la joven**

**-creo que no nos entendemos, profesor Snape,-dijo la joven con seriedad, su voz se torno seria, pero sedosa, realmente en ese momento parecía la líder de los guardianes, pensaron los presentes. ¿Dónde quedo aquella joven que irradiaba amabilidad y dulzura? Pensó Sirius ¿Quién era realmente Ania Valerius?**

**La mirada de la joven se torno fría y calculadora, como un reflejo de la mirada de Snape, el cual lo hizo estremecer al verse en ella- yo solo lo quiero a usted, no aceptare otra opción, que no sea esa. Si no desea serlo, entonces no tendré un guardián - dijo rotundamente la joven, sin dar tiempo a que alguien diga algo- ¿quedo claro?**

**El profesor Snape quedo mudo, mientras en su interior brotaba la indignación ¿Cómo se atrevía ella a hablarle de esa manera? Él no era un objeto que por que una mocosa lo quería, se tenía que cumplir con su voluntad ¿Quién se creía que era?**

**-¿porque tanto encaprichamiento con mi persona Valerius?- le contesto el hombre, casi vomitando su apellido con disgusto. Pero internamente está muy interesado en saber porque la joven estaba, tan decidida en tenerl solo él.**

**-porque mi principal interés es proteger a la escuela y sus miembros- reconoció la joven- no quiero que mi presencia, traiga problemas a mi padrino y mucho menos poner en riesgo a los magos que se encuentran habitando el castillo- hablo con seguridad y determinación- estoy segura que usted entiende a lo que me refiero, pues lo hizo cuando fue director de Hogwarts, cuido de este lugar sin que nadie lo supiera.**

**Ahora el profesor de pociones tenía un panorama más claro de lo que la joven quería. Ella sabía que lo primero que harían los del ministerio es buscar una razón para que ella abandonara el castillo. Así que la joven quería proteger el lugar, pero sin levantar sospechas y los Gryffindor no se caracterizaban por ser cautos y sigilosos, todo lo contrario, irían al choque y eso empeoraría las cosas. Quería que fuera él porque sabía su rol en la guerra,pero estaba seguro que no le decía toda la verdad, había algo más.**

**-tengo entendido señor Snape que usted conoce al señor Malfoy ¿me equivoco?- lo interrogo Ania, sin rodeos**

**-si así es, nos conocemos- reconoció el profesor siendo cauteloso**

**-yo no diría que solo se conocen Snape -interrumpió Sirius que aun continuaba molesto, pues pensaba que era mala idea, que el cuidara de la joven- son íntimos amigos, tanto que ambos son mortifagos -dijo con bronca la última palabra.**

**-Sirius basta-le reto Remus, que ya se estaba cansando de que su amigo, solo buscara pelea, ya tenía suficiente él con que su lobo interno estaba inquieto y ponía su paciencia al límite.**

**-pero…Remus- replico el hombre que no entendía porque se mantenía con tanta calma ¿acaso era solo él, el que veía con malos ojos que Snape cuidara de la joven?**

**-pero nada- dijo tajadamente Remus, demostrándole a su amigo que no estaba de humor- esta conversación es entre ellos dos- quédate callado**

**El hombre solo lo miro, sorprendido, tenía el presentimiento que su amigo lunático, estaba teniendo una batalla interna y asintió con su cabeza.**

**-parece que hay que ajustarte la correa, para que obedezcas -dijo con sarcasmo Snape, mientras una sonrisa burlona aparecía en su rostro.**

**Sirius solo lo miro con impotencia, tenía unas inmensas ganas de agarrarlo y desquitarse, pero le había prometido a Remus que se portaría bien y cumpliría con su palabra, ya habría tiempo para ajustar deudas en otro momento.**

**-profesor snape podemos continuar con la conversación- le llamo la atención la joven, que aun mantenía su frialdad y su mirada en él- ya tendrán tiempo para lidiar con sus diferencias- Snape solo la fulminó con la mirada, estaba más que molesto, acaso estaba insinuando que su pelea con Black era banal, ya ajustaría sus diferencias con ella también- Albus ¿te ha llegado a ti también la información de quien es el representante del ministerio?**

**El anciano que había estado observando la conversación en silencio, disfrutando de la situación, viendo quien ganaría al final y los planes que se estaban gestando, decidió contestarle, sabiendo que ella estaba pidiéndole que revelara la identidad del elegido.**

**-si Ania, el ministerio eligió como su representante al señor Malfoy y han dejado claro, que vendrá seguido a visitarnos para ver que el acuerdo se cumpla- agrego el director sabiendo que eso no le gustaría a nadie **

**-¡El señor Malfoy en la escuela!-dijo una indignada profesora de transformaciones- esto no terminara bien albus, tu sabes que él desea el puesto de director de Hogwarts, buscara cualquier pretexto para removerte de tu cargo- al decir esto se quedo callada por unos breves minutos y miro a la joven - ahora entiendo es por eso que usted señorita Valerius pidió que el profesor Snape fuera su guardián, así el señor Malfoy no tendría queja alguna si un ex mortifago la cuida, mucho más, si lo conoce y la confianza que el director tiene en el profesor, lo hace una excelente opción para ambas partes. Muy astuta señorita Valerius la felicito, sería una digna Gryffindor- reconoció la mujer**

**-yo diría que su plan es mas de un Slytherin, que de un Gryffindor- dijo con ironía el profesor de pociones- no veo a tus leones, pensando de esta manera- el hombre no pudo evitar reconocer que era un buen plan, pero no lo iba a decir en voz alta, claro que no**

**El hecho de que Malfoy estuviera metido, eso significaba que él se traía algo entre manos, tenía razón Ania en pensar que para vencer a una serpiente se necesita otra. Si no se lo vigilaba podía ser un problema para todos y para él también y no podía permitir que alguien como su "amigo", si es que alguna vez lo fueron, se apoderara del colegio, más ahora que sería el profesor de defensa contra las artes oscuras y recuperaba su libertad.**

**-si yo acepto ser su guardián, que garantías tendré que estar a salvo, pues no creerá que haré esto sin tener algo que me garantice mi seguridad-dijo Snape con una sonrisa socarrona.**

**- estoy dispuesta a hacer un Juramento con usted, similar al juramente inquebrantable- todos los presentes exclamaron, menos Albus que si bien estaba preocupado si Snape aceptaría o no, no había mayor garantía que esa**

**-no vale la pena arriesgarse tanto-dijo la profesora de transformaciones- con que ambas partes llegan a un acuerdo, será suficiente ¿no Albus?**

**-estoy de acuerdo-dijo el director sacando un suspiro de alivio de la profesora- con Ania-agrego el hombre, lo cual puso peor a los presentes- el profesor es un hombre libre ahora, pondrá en juego su vida, por el bien de todos, es comprensible que pida alguna garantía.**

**-está loco director- intervino Sirius- si Snape no cumple con su parte ella estará en peligro ¿es su ahijada acaso no le importa eso? **

**-claro que me importa, pero conozco al profesor, sé que es un hombre de palabra y por su honor, cumplirá con lo acordado-dijo con tranquilidad el anciano, como quien quisiera la cosa.**

**-señorita Valerius, lo que usted propone es riesgoso, no dudo que el profesor es un hombre honorable, pero existen otras manera de garantizar su seguridad- intento ser razonable Remus, mientras la miraba con preocupación.**

**-¿está segura Valerius? -Le pregunto Snape, ignorando al lobo - Si hacemos un juramento, no importa cuál sea, no es un juego de niños, una vez hecho no se puede deshacer -le hablo con seriedad Severus, que estaba asombrado de la confianza que ella le tenía al arriesgarse de esa manera.**

**-profesor mi presencia en este mundo, puede traer problemas y es por eso que para evitarlos, hare lo que esté en mis manos. Si un juramento es lo que necesito para que usted acepte mi proposición, entonces lo hare. **

**El hombre aparento meditarlo, por unos minutos, al ver que sería seguro acepto - por favor profesor Snape acérquese- le pidió la joven, mientras se ponía ella de pie, frente al escritorio de Albus.**

**-por favor deme su mano izquierda-le solicito la joven, al tocar sus manos, un resplandor de luz , que se convirtió en lazos, rodeo sus manos atándolas, los presentes se quedaron observándolos en completo silencio, para no perderse cada detalle, nunca habían visto ese tipo de juramento, así que querían saber cómo era.**

**-****_yo Ania Valerius, conocida como el espíritu de la tierra y líder de los guardianes, por intermedio de los presentes que son mis testigos, me uno conscientemente a Severus Snape, juro proteger su vida y velar por su bienestar. Si por alguna razón yo me viera imposibilitada de cumplir físicamente con mi juramento, juro que mi espíritu cuidara de su persona, hasta que mi misión en el mundo mágico, sea finalizada._**

**_Aquí presente Severus Snape se compromete a velar por el bienestar de la escuela de _****Hogwarts, ****_de cualquier amenaza que sea consecuencia de mi estancia en este lugar, jura que será mi guardián personal y como tal cuidara de mi persona y me protegerá de cualquier amenaza, hasta que mi misión sea finalizada en el mundo mágico._**

**_Con este juramento ambos estaremos unidos a la vida del otro, si uno de nosotros está en peligro, el otro lo sabrá._**

**_Si por alguna razón una de las partes no cumple con lo establecido, en este juramento, nuestra unión nos consumirá. Llevándonos a tener el mismo final que nuestra contra parte._**

**_¿Severus snape estas de acuerdo con estas condiciones?- pregunto la joven con seguridad_**

**_-si estoy de acuerdo-respondió el maestro de pociones con la misma seguridad_**

**_-¿me haces la misma pregunta, por favor?- le pidió la joven con amabilidad, el hombre asintió._**

**_-¿Ania Valerius ¿estás de acuerdo con las condiciones de este juramento?-pregunto el hombre con aquella voz tan característica._**

**_-sí, estoy de acuerdo-dijo solemnemente la joven y el lazo se desvaneció dejando sus manos libres- con este gesto daré por finalizado el juramento- agacha la cabeza Severus, el hombre con un poco de cautela hizo lo que le pidió, la joven tomo su cara con sus dos manos, el hombre se sorprendió y ella lo miro con dulzura, mientras brillaba todo a su alrededor - que la gracia que se me ha otorgado, te proteja Severus Snape, que cuide tu alma y tu cuerpo y vele por tu bienestar-le dio un beso en la frente, que duro unos minutos, haciendo que una luz lo rodee y luego se concentre en el brazo izquierdo del profesor y en su mano. Ella lo soltó, mientras un sorprendido profesor la miraba, sin entender que había sucedido- _**

**-¿qué me has hecho? - Pregunto el hombre -¿Qué es este calor que siento en mi brazo y en mi mano?- levanto su manga y vio un dragón con cuernos, que estaba a la defensiva, similar a una serpiente, los que estaban presentes se acercaron para ver de qué se trataba. Por un momento el profesor pensó que se trataba de la marca de Voldemort, pero mirándola bien, se percato que no era así y la alianza era de **Ouroboros **- ¿Qué significa esto?**


	5. Una deseada visita y otra no tanto

**Hola acá les dejo otro capitulo, ya que hace un tiempo que no subia y para remediarlo, subiré uno más, están de suerte, no se olviden de comentar y feliz lectura.**

* * *

-¿qué me has hecho? - Pregunto el hombre -¿Qué es este calor que siento en mi brazo y en mi mano?- levanto su manga y vio un dragón con cuernos, que estaba a la defensiva, similar a una serpiente, los que estaban presentes se acercaron para ver de qué se trataba. Por un momento el profesor pensó que se trataba de la marca de Voldemort, pero mirándola bien, se percato que no era así y la alianza era de Ouroboros - ¿Qué significa esto?

-ambos son símbolos que representa nuestro juramento, este es un dragón chino- la joven se acerco, tomando el brazo de Severus, que al principio no quería que lo tocara, al sentir su mano en su brazo, se dio por vencido_- es un Dragón Celestial como su nombre lo indica. Protege los cielos y vela por las entidades_- la joven dijo esto con suavidad, con la llama de sus dedos, recorría el dibujo, mientras dejaba a su paso una luz dorada, dándole un escalofrió al profesor que la miraba incomodo, pero que rápidamente endureció sus rasgos- su nombre es Tien-lung es un espíritu guardián, el te servirá y te protegerá- mi fiel Tien-Lung manifiéstate.

Al escuchar la voz de la mujer, el tatuaje salió del cuerpo del profesor y tomo forma a su lado, rodeado de una luz dorada, inclinándose ante su presencia, pero en un pequeño tamaño.

-My Lady me ha llamado ¿en qué puedo servirle?- dijo con su voz seria

-es…es tan pequeño, no se supone q son más…grandes-pensó Sirius, que fue escuchado por el dragón, que leyó su mente

-humano, si revelara mi verdadera forma seria tan grande como este lugar, considérate afortunado en verme de esta manera-dijo con soberbia el dragón, mientras emanaba su energía hacia él

-Sirius solo trago saliva y dijo casi sin voz- lo siento, si lo he ofendido, el dragón solo se inclino y acepto sus disculpas.

- Tien-lung no leas sus pensamientos- le pidió la joven, mientras se acercaba a él y tocaba su cabeza, el dragón se inclino ante aquel gesto.

-no es mi culpa my lady que el prácticamente grite lo que piensa, caso contrario a él- señalo el dragón, mientras se ponía al lado de la mujer y mirada al profesor de pociones- su mente permanece cerrada, es un mago precavido, se reserva sus pensamientos y hasta a cerrado su corazón, controlando sus emociones, admirable. Ha elegido bien My Lady

- puedes llamarme por mi nombre Tien-lung no es necesario ser tan formales- le pidió la joven con cierta voz cansada, dando a entender que ya habían tenido esa conversación antes.

-sabe que no corresponde que la llame de esa manera- le contesto el dragón, con cierta molestia en su voz- lo máximo que me permito es llamarla Lady Ania

-está bien-dijo la joven dando un suspiro y pensando que discutir con él era un caso perdido- como quieras. Volviendo al tema me alegra que estés conforme con mi elección, como ya sabes hemos hecho un juramento y te he elegido para que lo cuides y veles por su seguridad.

-si esa es su voluntad, lo hare mi Lady Ania- al escuchar su nombre de esa manera, la joven no pudo contener una gran sonrisa.-te lo agradezco mucho Tien-lung y espero que se lleven bien entre ustedes- esas palabras sonó como una orden camuflada para ambos.

-señor Snape mi nombre es Tien-lung es un honor conocerlo- dijo el dragón inclinando su cabeza.

El mago se quedo observándolo en silencio, no sabía muy bien que decir, pues era la primera vez que hablaba con el espíritu de un dragón y por lo que vio podía ser muy susceptible, si había algo que no le gustaba.

-el honor es mío guardián Tien-lung- dijo con suavidad y respeto, inclinando su cabeza

-cuando lo necesite profesor Snape con solo tocar tu brazo o llamarlo, Tien-lung aparecerá- le explico la joven, con gentileza- el tatuaje es el vinculo que nos une a los tres y podemos encontrar al otro, este donde este y la alianza negra es el símbolo de mi unión contigo, si algo pasa y Tien-lung no puede acudir a tu llamado, lo hare yo.

-¿usted también tiene un anillo y un tatuaje, señorita Valerius? -pregunto el profesor intrigado

-así es, el mismo que tiene usted- mostro su mano izquierda, el dedo del corazón -¿desea ver mi dragón? -pregunto Ania con seriedad

El hombre estaba dudando, pues no sabía si estaba bien en pedírselo, mientras se debatía internamente, una voz lo saco de sus pensamientos.

-My Lady Ania, no puede mostrar su tatuaje- intervino el dragón en voz baja, pero igualmente podía ser escuchado por los presentes- ¿acaso se olvido en donde lo tiene?

-ho Tien-lung tienes razón- se acordó la joven mientras se ruborizaba- lo siento profesor, pero no podre mostrárselo, está en una zona mmmm…complicada.

El dragón resoplo, que susto se había dado, su ama tenia a veces esa ingenuidad, que podía ponerla en problemas y ser mal interpretada, que bueno que él cuidaba de ella.

Aquellas palabras hicieron que los tres hombres, se imaginaran en donde podría estar el dichoso tatuaje, para que la joven se pusiera tan incómoda y el dragón no quisiera que lo mostrara. Los tres la volvieron a mirar de arriba abajo y la profesora de transformaciones los fulmino con la mirada y no solo ella, Tien-lung no estaba contento con los pensamientos de los dos hombres que aun no conocía, miro al profesor, pero este parecía no inmutarse, salvo sus ojos que miraban a su ama fijamente.

- Tien-lung ¿sucede algo? - pregunto la joven con curiosidad, ella podía sentir las emociones de su amigo, que se estaba enojando pero desconocía el motivo.

-no pasa nada ama, estaba molesto porque no me había dado cuenta que el señor Dumbledore se encontraba con usted y no le di mis respetos- le dijo el dragón intentando convencerla, no podía creer que ella, no se diera cuenta, como esos magos estaban observándola. Tenían mucho interés en ella, demasiado, pensó el guardián y eso no le agradaba. El dragón dio un profundo suspiro, su ama sin duda tenía sus pensamientos en otra parte.

Una luz dorada rodeo al dragón y su tamaño creció, convirtiéndolo en un hombre alto, hermoso, con buen porte, estaba vestido de forma oriental, de color celeste agua y sus ojos eran de un azul profundo, su cabello blanco y su piel del mismo color

-señor Dumbledore, es un placer volverlo a ver- dijo el hombre mientras se inclinaba, en señal de respeto- espero que se encuentre bien de salud.

-puedes llamarme Albus, querido Tien-lung nos conocemos desde que yo era un alumno en esta escuela, somos amigos, no es necesario tanto formalismo, me alegro mucho de verte, tan bien- le dijo el anciano mientras lo abrazaba

El dragón permaneció así por unos minutos, le resultaba un poco difícil lidiar con las muestras de afecto. Por lo general los humanos solían dirigirse a ellos, con sumo respeto. Pero los magos como su ama o Dumbledore, se inclinaban siempre por ser demostrativos, eso provocaba que a él le costara acostumbrarse a sus maneras de ser.

El director sonrió ante la incomodidad del dragón y le dijo al oído -me parece que has tenido mucho trabajo con mi ahijada y mucho más ahora, que llamo la atención de estos tres magos, creo que ella, como siempre ni se percato de ese hecho.

El anciano lo miro con sus ojos picaros y el dragón frunció el seño, lo único que le faltaba que el director se diera cuenta y le divirtiera la situación en que se encontraban ellos y su ama. Conocía ese gesto de su amigo y sabía que algo estaría planeando, ya se veía vigilando al padrino y a la ahijada.

-permíteme presentarte a la profesora Minerva **McGonagall una buena amiga- dijo el anciano con voz solemne- vice directora de la escuela, profesora de trasformaciones y líder de la casa de Gryffindor.**

**-es un honor conocerla madame- dijo el dragón besando su mano, con sumo respeto, siendo completamente sincero, pues estos magos cuidarían de su ama, cuando el no pudiera estar con ellos y sabia que eran personas de bien.**

**-El honor es mío señor **Tien-lung, su reciente trasformación ha sido sorprendente- dijo la anciana mujer, con admiración.

-muchas gracias madame, si desea algún día podremos reunirnos para hablar sobre transformaciones, es un tema que me interesa mucho, estoy seguro que será una charla muy amena- dijo con total respeto, a él le gustaba el conocimiento y los magos eran seres interesantes, así que aprovecharía la estancia de su ama, para aprender de ellos.

-muchas gracias, señor Tien-lung- dijo la profesora de trasformaciones emocionada- cuando usted quiera, puede venir a mi despacho para charlar

El dragón sonrió complacido, Albus lo miro con una mirada de agradecimiento, que este contesto con un gesto de su cabeza, al director siempre le había gustado que se apreciara a la gente que lo rodeaba.

Un leve apretón en su brazo, hizo que se diera vuelta y era su ama, que tomaba su brazo, sonriéndole. Era común en ella, ser afectuosa con él y a pesar de que al principio, le decía que no correspondía, pues él era solo su guardián y sus antiguos amos mantenían el trato frio. Desde pequeña esta lo ignoraba, decía que eso estaba mal que era como su hermano y que siempre seria demostrativa con él. Supongo que me ha ganado por cansancio, pero interiormente, siempre me sentí afortunado de tener a alguien como ella, con un corazón tan generoso.

El solo puso una de sus manos, sobre las manos de la mujer, que sostenía su brazo y le sonrió, los ojos de la joven se iluminaron y le dio una gran sonrisa. Su corazón se inflamo de sentimientos positivos, al verla tan dichosa, solo por un simple gestos, ella ya era feliz. No le cabían dudas, siempre que la veía así, que para ella, él era importante y eso lo llenaba de orgullo.

El director los observo a ambos, con una gran sonrisa, sabia la hermandad que los unía y aunque un poco reticente de parte de Tien-lung. Ania con el tiempo, supo ablandarlo, hasta que esté de apoco empezó a ceder, ambos se amaban mucho y los pequeños gestos, lo demostraban, con placer noto, que no era el único, que se había percatado del trato afectuoso que tenia Ania con su guardián y eso hizo pensar al anciano, que las cosas se pondrían muy interesantes.

- Tien-lung te presento a Remus Lupin y Sirius Black, los dos son muy buenos magos y han sido elegidos por mí, para representar a la escuela - hablo el anciano, con amabilidad, mientras los señalaba con su mano.

el guardián sin decir palabra alguna, inclino su cabeza, en señal de respeto.

Ania miro con curiosidad a su amigo, le parecía extraña su actitud, sentía que le pasaba algo con esos magos, lo volvió a mirar y noto que el guardián aun mantenía su mano, sobre la de ella, que sostenía su brazo. Ella nuevamente sonrió, ahora entendía, su querido amigo estaba siendo territorial y ella para confortarlo, le puso su otra mano arriba de la de él, para que no se preocupara.

El dragón a sentir que su ama, coloco su otra mano, sobre la de él, lentamente se tranquilizo, ella como siempre, podía ver a través de su corazón y sabia que se encontraba a la defensiva.

Pero esta no se percato, que estos dos magos, estaban interesados en ella, pero él si los había visto y emano parte de su energía, para dejar claro, que no se acercaran a su ama.

-es un gusto señor Tien-lung- respondió un Remus con aparente amabilidad, pero descolocado, no esperaba que este se negara a cruzar palabras con él. Mientras internamente su lobo estaba molesto, por aquella señal territorial que emano el dragón,

- señor Tien-lung- dijo Black mientras extendía su mano, desafiante como siempre, pues él también se había dado cuenta del mensaje del guardián, pero a diferencia de su amigo Lupin, a él le gustaban los desafíos

El dragón solo lo miro, levantando una ceja en señal de desaprobación, pensaba ignorarlo, pero un codazo de su ama, lo hizo estrecharle la mano a ambos profesores; lo cual le saco una sonrisa, socarrona al director y a Severus Snape, que miraban toda la situación entretenidos.

El profesor de pociones estaba disfrutando de aquella escena, estaba seguro que Black ni siquiera se detuvo a pensar con quien estaba rivalizando. Por su cara de autosuficiencia, no se había dado cuenta de la situación. Como todo **Gryffindor actuaba sin pensar e impulsivamente, iba a ser entretenido verlo derrotado una y otra vez, pensó con satisfacción.**

**Justo en ese momento, mientras su mente imaginaba como el dragón se lo comía a Black, la actitud de la mujer cambio drásticamente**

**-** Tien-lung - dijo con seriedad Ania mientras soltaba el brazo del guardián.

-si mi ama- le contesto este que leyó su mente y obedeció la orden que le dio, como una luz, desapareció.

-¿Que sucede querida?- pregunto el director, con voz casual, pero con cierta preocupación.

-ya han llegado al castillo Albus- dijo la joven con frialdad- el ministro Fudge y lucius malfoy

-¿Cómo puede saberlo Valerius?- pregunto el profesor de pociones, con curiosidad, no conocía a ningún mago que pudiera percibir de tantas distancia.

-los guardianes me han avisado - reconoció la mujer- ya están acá, así que dentro de unos minutos los tendremos con nosotros.

-gracias Ania por avisarnos, los fantasmas dicen que ahora se encuentran en las zonas de las escaleras- confirmando lo que su ahijada había dicho - ¿Tien-lung no se quedara en la reunión Ania?

-no le he pedido que se retirara - dijo secamente la joven, nuevamente sus facciones se habían endurecido - no me voy a arriesgar que el ministerio de magia, lo conozca y quiera experimentar con él.

El anciano asintió con su cabeza, entendiendo lo que la joven dijo. Si los del ministerio lo descubrían, lo usarían para manipularla y ella era consciente que su guardián era una de sus debilidades.

Unos fuertes golpes, interrumpieron la conversación, haciendo que todos se pusieran de pie, para recibir a la nueva visita.

-bienvenido Cornelio, Lucius malfoy - dijo el anciano, con esa amabilidad que parecía nunca abandonarlo - los estábamos esperando.

-hola Albus perdón por la tardanza, nos han entretenido en el ministerio -dijo el hombre con su sutil cortesía de político

-no te preocupes Fudge no te has perdido de nada, estaba contándoles a los profesores algunas anécdotas de la infancia de Ania- dijo el anciano, en tono jocoso, como si ese hecho le diera mucha risa.

- buen día señor Malfoy- dijo el anciano con una sonrisa- espero que Draco este disfrutando de sus vacaciones.

-lo está- afirmo el hombre secamente- se fue de vacaciones a parís hace unos días con su madre.

- parís es hermoso, seguramente la pasaran muy bien- agrego el anciano, mientras el hombre mitad vella, lo fulminaba con la mirada y se dirigía hacia el grupo que los estaba observando. El ministro estaba hablando con la ahijada del director.

-señorita Helsing un gusto volverla a ver ¿su estancia está siendo agradable en el mundo mágico?- le pregunto el anciano, mientras le apretaba la mano, saludándola.

Si, ministro Fudge - contesto la joven con una amable sonrisa y su voz que ahora sonaba delicada, todos los presentes la miraron sorprendidos, a que se debía ese cambio tan drástico, parecía no ser la misma mujer de hace un rato- todos han sido muy amables desde que he llegado.

El profesor de pociones hizo una mueca de ironía con sus labios, mientras levantaba una de sus cejas, extrañándose por ese cambio repentino, pero comprendiendo que la joven seguramente, les había mostrado a esos dos, una imagen muy distinta a la que ellos vieron. Sin duda esa mujer podía ser parte de su casa, era bastante astuta, se podía dar la mano con su padrino.

-Severus- dijo cortante Malfoy- no sabía que te encontraría en esta reunión

-Lucius- dijo con frialdad Snape- el director me pidió que asistiera- no le dio más información, así que su amigo frunció el seño al ver que este no quería contarle que rol tenía en todo esto.

-se puede saber porque- pregunto Malfoy mostrando un aparentemente desinterés por la respuesta.

-quería que el personal conociera a su ahijada- contesto sin importancia

El hombre lo miro con desconfianza, sabía que el profesor le estaba ocultando la verdad y que a pesar de sus intentos no se lo diría. Sin más dio por terminada la conversación y se dirigió a saludar a la joven que por fin el ministro había dejado sola.

Lo cual no paso desapercibido para Lupin, Sirius y Severus. Este último podía ver como esos dos intentaban librarse del ministro, que deseaba hablar con ellos, para salvar a Ania de Malfoy.

El decidió no intervenir al fin y en cuenta, lo ayudaría a ver con que armas contaba la mujer, para manejar a personas como Malfoy, que la estaba comiendo con la mirada.

-madame Valerius veo que nuestros caminos, por fin se cruzan- dijo el mortifago con seductora sonrisa y desplegando todo su encanto- soy Lucius Malfoy, cabeza de una de las familias más antiguas del mundo mágico, a sus servicios- al decir esto tomo la mano de la joven, para besarla, pero esta le apretó la mano como saludo.


	6. La reunión con el ministerio

Holaaa

Si les gusta, la proxima vez les subo varios más asi no tienen que esperar, depende de ustedes y por favor comenten, me gustaria saber que les parece la historia.

* * *

-madame Valerius veo que nuestros caminos, por fin se cruzan- dijo el mortifago con seductora sonrisa y desplegando todo su encanto- soy Lucius Malfoy, cabeza de una de las familias más antiguas del mundo mágico, a sus servicios- al decir esto tomo la mano de la joven, para besarla, pero esta le apretó la mano como saludo.

Lo cual hizo que los labios de Snape se curvaran como si estuviera sonriendo, una vez más la joven había demostrado que no le gusta los hombres, aduladores y efímeros, como Black y Malfoy y se percato también que ella, ponía sutiles limites, para no tener que lidiar con ellos. Al menos no sería como el resto de las mujeres que solían quedarse embobadas, mirándolos y deseando que estos se dignaran a verlas.

Que ella no fuera como el resto curiosamente lo complacía, aunque no sabía muy bien porque. Pero aquella actitud le demostraba que ella, no era como las brujas que él conocía.

El hombre no pudo ocultar su asombro, no esperaba ese saludo, pero por educación estrecho su mano y no la soltó, acercándose más a ella.

El profesor frunció el seño, miro hacia donde estaban el perro y el lobo, pero aun se encontraban ocupados, mirando al peliblanco pero sin poder librarse del ministro, así que decidió acercarse y sutilmente detener a Malfoy y su plan de seducción. Pero algo que dijo la joven lo detuvo.

-señor Malfoy ¿Cómo se encuentra su esposa? Me ha contado mi padrino que también tiene un hijo que cursa en el colegio - Ania le pregunto con aire de inocencia y el hombre soltó su mano.

Una vez más la mujer había sorprendido al profesor, había roto todo el encanto de Lucius, nombrando a su familia, que mejor que eso, para que este retrocediera.

-ella se encuentra muy bien y si mi hijo cursa en el colegio, este será su último curso y será prefecto de su casa- dijo con aire de importancia, típica de su familia.

-felicitaciones, su esposa y usted deben sentirse muy orgullosos- dijo con alegría la joven, mientras le sonreía- ¿a qué casa pertenece?

-gracias, a la casa de **Slytherin -le contesto el hombre, esperando la reacción de la joven**

**- entonces cuando tome clases con su jefe de casa, seguramente tendré el placer de conocerle- hablo la joven con amabilidad.**

**Seguramente- dijo el hombre, mientras hacia una nota mental, para que Draco se acercara a la mujer y entablaran amistad.**

-bueno…bueno ya que hemos terminado con los saludos, porque no tomamos asiento, así empezamos con la reunión- dijo el anciano, mientras hacia un gesto con su mano para que todos tomara sus lugares.

Ania se sentó frente al escritorio y tenia de un lado a Sirius y del otro a Lupin. Lo cual hizo que Snape frunciera el seño, en señal de disgusto, se suponía que él la cuidaría, no ellos. Pero por lo visto no podían esos dos evitar ser el centro de atención, típico de su casa.

Cerca de él se encontraba sentado Lucius y el ministro de magia y del lado se Lupin estaba minerva, que estaba pidiéndole a uno de los elfos que trajera te y lo sirviera, pero que antes le preguntara a la joven como deseaba su te.

-ama Valerius que extraordinario honor poder conocerla- una vocecita infantil se presento- lindy es esta muy feliz de conocerla ama, soy una elfa domestica.

-hola lindy - dijo la joven con dulzura, mientras se inclinaba en su asiento, para estar a la altura de la elfa- el honor es mío, puedes llamarme por mi nombre es Ania.

-¿en serio puedo ama Valerius?-pregunto la elfa con una gran sonrisa y ojos vidriosos, pero pronto sus facciones se oscurecieron- pero…los magos no deben dejar que elfos como lindy los llamen por su nombre, no es correcto.

-bueno no sé muy bien cómo se maneja el mundo de los magos- hablo con sinceridad la mujer, lo cual saco una sonrisa, cómplice del anciano, pero una mirada de recelo de Lucius que no estaba de acuerdo que se tratara como iguales a los elfos- estoy aprendiendo, pero dejando eso de lado, a mi me haría muy feliz que me llamaras por mi nombre- le hablo con mucha dulzura, que minerva, estaba emocionada, se notaba que la joven podía ser muy maternal y eso era una muy buena cualidad en una persona, típica de su casa.

-Lindy no cree ama Valerius que este bien- dijo la elfa con seguridad.

La joven pensó unos minutos y decidió preguntarle algo a su padrino.

-¿Albus puede Lindy llamarme por mi nombre?-le dijo la joven, pensando que si el director lo aprobaba la elfa aceptaría su palabra.

-claro querida, siempre y cuando Lindy lo haga con respecto, puede llamarte por tu nombre-acepto el anciano. Al decir esto no sabía que rostro brillaba más de la alegría, si el de su ahijada o el de la elfa.

-muchas gracias Albus- le agradeció sinceramente la joven- bueno Lindy ya has escuchado a Albus.

-si Lindy lo escucho ama Ania-dijo la elfa con timidez- me siento muy feliz de poder llamarla así-

-Me alegro mucho- le dijo la mujer con dulzura

-Ama Ania ¿Cómo le gusta su te?- pregunto la elfa

-bueno…me gustaría te verde por favor Lindy

-si ama Lindy se lo traerá rápidamente. Un chasquido de sus dedos y el te ya se encontraba servido

-muchas gracias, esta delicioso Lindy- dijo la joven que veía como la elfa la miraba mientras probaba su te, para ver si era de su agrado.

La elfa sonrió timidamente y se sonrojo, dio sus respetos y se fue

-veo querida que has hecho una nueva amiga-dijo Albus sonriendo y satisfecho por ese lado tierno de su ahijada.

-si así parece- dijo la joven contestándole la sonrisa- Lindy es un amor.

-espero señorita Valerius que pronto aprenda las reglas de la sociedad mágica- dijo la voz de Malfoy tranquila pero con cierto desdén- acá las cosas son muy diferentes, que en el mundo muggle. ¿No está de acuerdo ministro?- pregunto el hombre con seriedad.

-claro que sí señor malfoy. Usted señorita Valerius como nos prometió, tendrá que adaptarse a este mundo, recuerde que eso fue parte de las condiciones que hemos establecido.

El director se quedo observando a los dos magos, que aparentemente vinieron con toda la intención de provocar a su ahijada y así sacarla de la escuela. Con aquellas palabras prácticamente le estaban diciendo que era una inadaptada, aunque lo disfrazaran la estaban insultando por haber sido criada en el mundo Muggle. Curioso espero a ver la reacción de la mujer

-comprendo sus palabras señores - dijo la joven con seriedad y tranquilidad- es por eso que pedí quedarme con mi padrino, que mejor lugar para aprender, que la escuela de **Hogwarts; pueden quedarse tranquilos que estaré a la altura de la circunstancias- termino con una sonrisa enigmática, que no paso desapercibida por el profesor de pociones.**

**Minerva sonreía para sí misma, la joven había respondido con altura, aquella provocación y los había puesto en su lugar elegantemente.**

-tiene razón- reconoció el ministro- **Hogwarts; es un excelente lugar para que usted aprenda todo lo que necesita saber para manejarse en el mundo de los magos. ¿Ahora usted y el director han elegido a sus representantes?**

**-si los hemos elegido- interrumpió el director, que se estaba molestando al ser ignorado por esos dos hombres, demasiado con que querían provocar a su ahijada., no iba a permitir que pasaran por encima de él- como representantes de la escuela he elegido al señor Remus Lupin y al señor Sirius Black, ellos cuidaran de la escuela y de Ania**

**-una buena elección Albus- reconoció el ministro que no veía como amenaza a ninguno de los dos magos y como Malfoy le había dicho, el director elegiría a los dos Gryffindor- usted señorita Valerius ¿a quién ha elegido?**

- en mi caso elegí como mi representante al profesor Snape - la joven lo dijo con mucha satisfacción

Malfoy a escuchar eso, rápidamente miro a su amigo, eso no lo esperaba, su mente estaba pensando una y mil razones por la cual, la joven lo elegiría y aun más importante porque él acepto ser su guardián.

Sirius y Remus miraban con curiosidad, la reacción del peliblanco, por su cara pudieron ver que la elección de Snape no le había agradado, era raro si ellos… ¿eran amigos o realmente no lo eran?

El profesor solo lo miro de reojo a malfoy y pudo ver que este quería preguntarle muchas cosas, son duda, su presencia, haría que este se reimplantara sus planes, eso hizo que se le escapara una mueca parecida a una sonrisa.

-el profesor Snape- dijo asombrado el ministro- ¿está segura?

-estoy segura- dijo la joven con firmeza, para evitar dudas de sus acciones.

-¿puedo preguntar porque él y no otro?- pregunto Malfoy, intentando indagar aquellos motivos que hicieron que la joven se decidiera por el profesor

-tengo entendido señor Malfoy que usted conoce muy bien al profesor- le contesto la joven con calma y seriedad- como su amigo, sabe que el profesor es uno de los mejores magos de la sociedad mágica.

Snape intento controlar su sonrojo, que amenazaba con salir, esta era una de las pocas veces que sentía esa sensación de orgullo brotar de su pecho. Alguien lo reconocía y lo hacía públicamente y eso era muy gratificante.

-tiene razón señorita Valerius nosotros nos conocemos hace mucho tiempo, nos une una gran amistad y reconozco que es muy talentoso- reconoció el peliblanco con frialdad- pero me asombra que no allá elegido a alguien de sus conocidos.

- hace mucho tiempo que conozco al profesor - al decir esto la ceja de Snape se levanto, preguntándose a que se refería la joven y no fue el único que se planteaba esa duda, varios de los presentes también -en el mundo muggle yo soy doctora, acá se conocen como mendimagos- explico mujer al ver que el ministro y Malfoy la miraban extrañados- Albus siempre que iba a visitarme me contaba sobre los sanadores del mundo mágico y me hablaba sobre las contribuciones del profesor Snape sobre esa área y sobre las pociones que el creaba, así que es por eso que decidí venir a estudiar a la escuela **Hogwarts.**

**-así que usted desea ser curadora de ambos mundos- dijo el ministro Fudge- ahora convencido de porque la joven deseaba venir al mundo mágico.**

**-entiendo…. entonces que usted por lo que escucho de Albus eligió al profesor Snape como su representante- repitió con malevolencia Malfoy - ¿no hay otro motivo?- **

**Severus miro la mente del peliblanco estaba intentando atar cabos con cada una de las palabras de la joven y por lo que podía ver, no estaba convencido del todo. Si Valerius no lograba decir algo que fuera irrefutable, estaría en graves problemas, si bien estaba tentado a intervenir, prefirió dejar que ella se hiciera cargo de la situación, sería una buena forma de ver de que estaba hecha.**

**-bueno…si usted insiste hay otro motivo- reconoció con cierta pena la joven, sonrojándose.**


	7. No es fácil engañar a una serpiente

-bueno…si usted insiste hay otro motivo- reconoció con cierta pena la joven, sonrojándose.

La mirada de Albus parecía brillar, le fascinaba el ingenio de su ahijada y como esta había aprendido a defenderse sola de seres como Malfoy.

Todos la miraron extrañados, esperando ansiosos, para saber a qué se refería la joven, mientras un escalofrió recorrió al profesor, lo cual hizo que frunciera el seño, seguro que lo que escucharía, no le iba a gustar.

Malfoy satisfecho de poder saber al fin el verdadero motivo de su elección, le pregunto nuevamente - ¿cuál es la verdadera razón por la cual eligió al profesor snape?

-esta es la razón- la joven le mostro su mano izquierda, donde estaba la alianza en forma de Ouroboros - como vera el profesor Snape tiene la misma alianza.

El ministro no había entendido, pero Malfoy se sorprendió y como muestra de ese hecho, abrió grande sus ojos. Pero rápidamente su máscara de frialdad se interpuso, atando cabos.

El profesor de pociones permanecía en un rincón cruzado de brazos a simple vista se podía ver que el llevaba la misma alianza. Antiguamente los anillos de Ouroboros se usaban como alianza de casamiento y ese mensaje fue captado rápidamente por Malfoy que sabía ese detalle.

-entonces debería felicitarlos- dijo el peliblanco-por su casamiento, es una lástima Severus que no me hallas avisado, hubiéramos organizado una fiesta en mi mansión, al fin y al cabo somos amigos.

-señor Malfoy solo estamos casados en el mundo Muggle- dijo la joven con una sonrisa- aun no habrá boda en el mundo mágico, tengo que terminar mis estudios, pero tenga por seguro que cuando eso suceda, será un invitado de honor- hablo la joven con dulzura, como una esposa enamorada.

Al escuchar esas palabras el ministro empezó a toser y Sirius quería dar el grito en el cielo, pero Remus lo detuvo, se imaginaba que era parte del plan de la chica. Albus y minerva sonreían, sabían que no era verdad pero les parecía una buena estrategia, aunque la jefa de la casa de los leones, no le gusta que se jugara con esas cosas, pero reconocía que eso le sacaría todas las dudas al ministro y a Malfoy.

Severus estaba helado, no sabía que decir, de todas las posibilidades no se imaginaba que ella saldría con eso. Ahora resulta que era su esposo ¡ pero acaso estaba loca!

Estaba por ponerle fin a toda esa mentira cuando una grave voz lo detuvo, mientras una cálida sensación salía de su brazo.

-señor Snape soy Tien-lung-dijo la voz del dragón con seriedad

- ¿Tien-lung?- repitió el profesor- ¿Cómo has roto mis barreras de protección?-le pregunto con seriedad, no le gustaba que invadieran la privacidad de sus pensamientos.

- no lo he hecho, estoy usando el vinculo que tenemos los tres, es una de las funciones que tiene el tatuaje que tiene en su brazo- le explico el dragón con serenidad, sabía que el profesor estaba un poco vulnerable con la situación y no quería disgustarlo aun más.

-por lo visto Valerius se olvido de decir ese detalle- dijo visiblemente molesto Severus- como también mencionar que estamos casados.

-con respecto a ese tema, mi ama me pidió que le digiera que por favor no negara lo que ella acaba de decirle al señor Malfoy. Que terminada la reunión hablaría con usted y le explicaría todo.

-claro que vamos hablar y más le vale tener una explicación más que razonable- dijo duramente el profesor

-señor Snape, ya he dado el mensaje de mi ama, me retiro- dijo el dragón que no disimulo su disgusto por las palabras del profesor, esperaba que su ama pudiera convencer al profesor de continuar con toda esa farsa o estaría en graves problemas.

Mientras tanto un curioso y desconfiado Malfoy estaba intentando descubrir si era o no una farsa lo que acaba de escuchar.

-Un evento como este tenía que ser mencionado en el Profeta- dijo Malfoy con seriedad, aun no se creía esa mujer eligiera unir su vida a Snape por propia voluntad - la comunidad mágica debe saber que uno de los héroes de la guerra se ha casado.

-coincido con usted, que es lo que se suele hace en esta clase de situaciones señor Malfoy, pero no sería en este caso lo más sensato- le aclaro rápidamente Ania - el ministro Fudge fue claro en que no quería que mi presencia llamara la atención. Por eso hemos mantenido nuestra unión en secreto y decidimos casarnos en el mundo muggle.

-Usted dijo hace un momento que no se conocían ¿Cómo es posible que estén casados?- pregunto Lucius sin darse por vencido.

-señor Malfoy es verdad que ellos nunca se habían visto, pero no se necesita que ambas partes se conozcan para arreglar un matrimonio. Usted sabe que es una costumbre muy usada en algunas familias de magos - dijo el anciano con una picara sonrisa, como si supiera que ganaría la partida- los padres de Ania me encargaron a mí, como su padrino que arreglara su casamiento, con alguien de la sociedad mágica. Una vez arreglado algunos detalles se vieron el día de la boda. Pues notara que ambos son magos muy ocupados.

Al escuchar eso, Severus dio vuelta los ojos, solo faltaba el viejo para sumarse a esa locura pensó con disgusto. ¡Ahí se iba su última esperanza! Tenía la ilusión que el director estuviera a su favor y le digiera a su ahijada que esto no funcionaria. Pero lamentablemente coincidía con ella.

-entiendo- dijo Lucius con los dientes apretados- supongo que tuvo en cuenta a las mejores familias, antes de tomar su decisión-, tengo entendido que la familia Valerius tiene un gran linaje de magos y guardianes, no por nada, el espíritu de la tierra reencarna siempre en esa familia. Así que la pureza de su sangre está confirmada.

Sirius estaba que se mordía, odiaba esas superioridad de los sangre pura. Magos como los Malfoy y su propia familia, fueron los responsables con sus prejuicios de traer esa época oscura al mundo de los magos y a pesar de todo lo sucedido, aun conservaban aquellos pensamientos de antaño.

Remus miraba con curiosidad a Malfoy, el mago parecía estar no solo desconfiando, sino también enojado ¿acaso era tanta la ambición que podía tener Lucius Malfoy que antes de felicitar la unión de su amigo con Ania, quería buscar la manera de sabotearla?

-a diferencia de otras familias señor Malfoy para la familia Valerius no es importante la pureza de la sangre, siempre y cuando se sea mago. Además se toman en cuenta sus habilidades y personalidad, para arreglar una unión matrimonial -explico el anciano con seguridad mientras sonreía, lo cual hizo sospechar al profesor de pociones- las habilidades del profesor Snape supera a muchos magos y con respecto a su personalidad, cumple con todos los requisitos que me había pedido mi ahijada que tuviera su futuro marido.

Rápidamente el rostro de Ania se torno rojo escarlata, al sentir que todos la miraban, no pudo evitar agachar la mirada de la vergüenza que la estaba haciendo pasar su padrino.

Recordaba que hace mucho tiempo atrás escucho a su padre decirle a su madre que había rechazado a un mago que había pedido su mano. Ambos coincidían en que debía ser yo quien eligiera a mi futuro marido, pues deseaban que me casara enamorada, como ellos y no por un convenio entre familias.

Esa misma noche estaba en el patio de mi casa y me puse a pensar como quería que mi futuro marido fuera, mientras hacia una lista con esas cualidades. Albus que estaba de visitas vino a saludarme y como quería mucho a mi padrino, le entregue la lista y le dije que el seria el encargando de buscar a mi futuro esposo. Pero en ese entonces era una niña ¿Qué iba a pensar que se lo tomaría en serio? O peor aun que lo mencionaría en este momento.

-¿qué tipo de requisitos?- pregunto el ministro- todos miraron a Albus y este sonrió satisfecho, había capturado la atención de Fudge.

-lamento decirte mi querido amigo que no puedo rebelarte la lista que me dio, si lo hago mi ahijada me mataría- un suspiro de alivio se escapo de la boca de Ania, que no paso desapercibida ante los presentes- pero si insistes….-agrego el anciano y rápidamente Ania lo intercepto.

-Director- dijo rápidamente la joven con voz grave y seria- podemos continuar con la reunión-poniéndole un límite al viejo para que no digiera más.

Todos se sorprendieron por lo visto cuando ella quería podía ser bastante brusca, quedo más que claro que ania no quería que el director continuara hablando

-Así que el tema del casamiento era algo delicado para ella, que se tomo el tiempo de hacer una lista- pensó con satisfacción Snape, la situación se estaba poniendo interesante- ¿Será que hay algo de verdad en lo que dijo el viejo? No, no creo, pero si fuera verdad...Entonces de todos los magos ¿solo el cumplía con aquellos requisitos? Le daba curiosidad saber que era lo que ella quería para su futuro esposo. Pero su parte racional le decía que seguro era una mentira que dijo el viejo para apoyar aquellas palabras de Valerius de que estaban casados. Pero…. ¿porque entonces ella reaccionaba de esa manera? como si estuviera vergüenza y a la vez preocupada, de que el viejo digiera más de lo debía decir. Rápidamente la voz del director lo saco de sus pensamientos.

-si…si claro querida- contesto el anciano, captando el mensaje, lo cual no paso desapercibido a los presentes- bueno regresando al tema de los representantes, ya hemos dejado claro quiénes serán. Ahora solo queda discutir la intervención del ministerio en la escuela.

-con respecto a ese tema- hablo el ministro, el Señor Malfoy quería ofrecerse para darle clases a la señori….- el hombre fingió toser para aclarar su garganta- a la señora Snape sobre la sociedad mágica.

Al decir esto los hombres presentes, incluido el director, lo miraron fijamente al peliblanco, sabían que como toda serpiente, no haría nada sin un interés en el medio.

Mientras la mente de Ania se había quedado con las primeras palabras de Fudge "Señora Snape" que se repetían una y otra vez en su cabeza, provocando que se sonrojara y Snape estaba luchando internamente con las ganas de corregir a Fudge por llamarla de esa manera a Valerius y a la vez decirle a Lucius que no tenia porque dar clases en la escuela y menos a ella.

-sería un honor para mí poder ayudarla en su adaptación al mundo mágico señorita Valerius- hizo hincapié en su apellido de soltera- se que puede resultar difícil para una maga como usted, criada entre muggles

-preferiría que me llamara Señora Snape, Señor Malfoy. Como usted sabe aunque este casada en el mundo Muggle mi matrimonio es válido también en el mundo mágico- le contesto la joven a ver si con eso se le iban las ganas de acercarse a ella- por respeto a mi marido, preferiría que usara mi nuevo apellido.

Ania sabía que en el mundo de la magia, era importante que se usara el apellido del esposo una vez contraído matrimonio. Que Malfoy no la llamara como era debido, significaba que no reconocía su unión, lo cual era considerado una ofensa en la sociedad mágica.

-lamento si la he ofendido señora Snape, todo fue tan repentino, que aun no me acostumbro a llamarla de esa manera- le dijo el peliblanco con una tímida sonrisa.

Ania lo miro con suspicacia, no le creía ni una palabra y encima el muy desvergonzado esperaba convencerla con esa sonrisa falsa que parecía que se le iba a caer la cara a pedazos del esfuerzo que estaba haciendo para fingir inocencia.

-retomando mi ofrecimiento a ser su maestro, me gustaría que la aceptara como la ayuda de un amigo que desea que le vaya bien en su adaptación, por favor-le hablo con suavidad- Ahora que es la esposa de un "viejo" amigo mío- resalto la palabra viejo con malicia- no es necesario que seamos tan formales en nuestro trato, prácticamente ahora es un miembro de la familia Malfoy como lo es Severus. Puede llamarme Lucius si lo desea.

A Severus esas palabras le dejaron un sabor amargo, por nada del mundo dejaría que alguien como ella fuera parte de la familia Malfoy y mucho menos que entablara amistad con Lucius, que quería todo menos ser su amigo. Snape se asombro por sentirse tan posesivo con ella, pero se recordó rápidamente que se debía a que era su guardián y es por eso que se sentía en la obligación de protegerla, no porque fuera su esposa, solo era por deber, nada más, se repitió.

Minerva estaba indignada al ver como Malfoy intentaba abrirse camino para llegar a Ania. Lo miro a Albus, para saber si haría algo, pero este se mantenía en silencio, escuchando la conversación. Pero sabía que su mente estaba en otra parte ¿Acaso pensaba permitir que el diera clases en la escuela? Rápidamente se dijo que era una locura, que el director nunca dejaría que eso pasara, Pero una parte de ella, no estaba tan segura.

-lo siento señor Malfoy- dijo la joven con gentileza - pero no me parece bien, dejar de lado las formalidades. Más allá de la amistad que usted tenga con mi marido, no corresponde.

Sirius sonrió satisfecho, una vez más el peliblanco había sido rechazado, y eso la hacía más atractiva a los ojos del perro. Pero no fue el único que se sentía complacido en escuchar a Ania decir eso, cierto profesor de pociones intento disimular aquel calor que sintió en su pecho cuando la escucho decir su esposo y se negó a intimar con Lucius, pero claro no lo iba a admitir.

-con respecto a las clases, le agradezco su ofrecimiento, pero no depende de mí esa decisión, pues el que maneja mis horarios y las clases que tomare es mi padrino- finalizo Ania.

Snape levanto su ceja al notar que sutilmente ella le había pasado la decisión al director, para no confrontar de nuevo con Malfoy.

-señor Malfoy -dijo Albus que hablo con esa serenidad que lo caracterizaba- aceptare su ofrecimiento. Pero tendrá que llegar a un acuerdo con la profesora **McGonagall pues ella pensaba darle esa clase.**

-¿no minerva? Pregunto el director, con amabilidad, pero dejándole claro con su voz que no aceptaría una negativa de su parte.

-claro Director- Albus al escuchar como lo llamo, supo que no estaba nada conforme con su decisión- por mí no hay problema, le mandare señor Malfoy el cronograma y usted puede decirme que temas desea darle a la señora Snape- le contesto la mujer con seriedad, mientras resaltaba el apellido del profesor de pociones, para que le quedara claro a Malfoy que la joven era la esposa de su compañero de trabajo. No estaba de acuerdo con la presencia de ese hombre en la escuela, pero esperaba que el director supiera lo que hacía.

-lo estaré esperando profesora **McGonagall- contesto el peliblanco con esa altivez que lo caracterizaba.**

**Ania estaba más que enojada con el director, quería sacarse del medio a Malfoy, pero su querido padrino, parecía tener otros planes y ahora debía soportarlo, no solo en el castillo sino también como su profesor.**

**-Albus me gustaría quedarme un poco más- dijo el ministro- pero el deber llama y tenemos que volver al ministerio.**

**-no te preocupes Cornelius ya nos reuniremos en otra ocasión- le dijo el director, mientras se ponía de pie y lo acompañaba a la puerta.**

**-Severus felicitaciones por tu casamiento- dijo Malfoy con seriedad- tendremos que reunirnos para cenar, estoy seguro que narcissa querrá conocer a tu esposa**

**-gracias Lucius - dijo el profesor con seriedad- si podemos, aceptaremos tu invitación.**

**Ambos inclinaron la cabeza como saludo y el peliblanco se acerco a Ania que estaba hablando con Su padrino y el ministro.**

**-disculpe señora Snape- interrumpió Lucius para que girara a verlo- quisiera saludarla y darle mis felicitaciones por su casamiento.**

**-gracias Señor Malfoy-le contesto la joven- que le vaya bien**

**-a usted también, estoy seguro que nos veremos pronto, hasta entonces- la joven le estaba por dar un apretón de mano. Cuando Lucius esta vez fue más rápido, sostuvo su mano y la beso. Ania rápidamente la retiro y lo miro molesta, mientras el hombre sonreía burlonamente. **

**- Lucius pensé que estaban apurados, el ministro te está esperando- dijo el profesor con su voz peligrosamente sedosa mientras se ponía al lado de Ania.**

**Con su postura de aristócrata que caracterizaba a los Malfoy este inclino su cabeza, miro fijamente a su amigo, que parecía clavarle dagas con la mirada y fue a despedirse del director y la profesora McGonagall- mientras de lejos inclinaba su cabeza ante Black y su acompañante.**

**-cuando se vallan usted y yo tendremos una seria conversación señorita Valerius- dijo el Snape con seriedad, casi seseando como una serpiente.**

**-Señora snape, profesor- lo corrigió ania en voz baja**

**-eso lo veremos Valerius- le contesto este con frialdad- eso lo veremos….**


	8. Nada es lo que parece

Holaaaa primero quiero agradecer a Gabriela Cruz que siempre me deja sus comentarios, no te imaginas lo feliz que me pone leerlos y sinceramente los aprecio mucho. También les doy las gracias a quienes leen este fic y los invito a comentar. Como les digo siempre, si les gusta, subo más capítulos y no tardo tanto para actualizar.  
Aca les dejo un nuevo capitulo y espero que lo disfruten, feliz lectura, besos

* * *

Ni bien el director cerró la puerta, todas las miradas fueron dirigidas a su persona y por las caras que tenían los magos. Albus pudo percibir que tenían mucho que decir y querían ser escuchados. Sin hacerse esperar varias voces se hicieron presentes reclamando su atención. Algunas se alzaron más que otras, mientras se dirigían hacia donde él se encontraba.

-de a uno, por favor, de a uno- les pidió amablemente el director, mientras caminaba hacia su escritorio- todos tomen asiento y vamos a hablar de los sucedido.

Ni bien se acomodaron, rápidamente el primero en hacerse oír fue el profesor de pociones que según él, era el más afectado .A diferencia de los demás este se encontraba de pie, lejos de la mayoría, en un rincón del despacho, donde podía ver a todos los presentes.

-¿Quiero que me expliquen que es esa locura de que estoy casado con Valerius?- pidió el profesor revelando con su tono de voz que no estaba para juegos.

-necesitábamos convencer al ministro y especialmente al señor Malfoy de que la elección de Ania de que tú fueras su guardián, era por un motivo personal y no por pura estrategia- explico el anciano mientras desenvolvía un caramelo de limón y se ponía en la boca- la idea de que ustedes están casados alejaba cualquier duda que ellos tuvieran al respecto.

-si, a quedado tan convencido que delante de todos, no ha intentado intimar con valerius - dijo con ironía el profesor, mientras miraba a la joven que no dejaba de observarlo con el seño fruncido- ¿tiene algo que decir?- la desafío con ese tono de voz que a más de un alumno había hecho callar- ¡usted que es la mente maestra de todo este ridículo plan!

-Ahora que lo pregunta, si tengo algo que decir- hablo Ania con tranquilidad- creo que está haciendo un escándalo por nada- el tono de despreocupación de la joven hizo hervir la sangre del profesor.

-¿disculpe?-pregunto descolocado Severus, que no se esperaba una respuesta como esa.

-lo que intenta decir Ania es que la situación no es tan complicada, como parece- intento explicar Albus que ya presentía que el profesor se estaba sulfurando- ¿Por qué no comes un caramelo de limón? Te hará sentir mejor- le ofreció una pequeña bolsita que estaba en su escritorio, que el profesor rechazo con un gesto de su mano.

-lo único que quiero es que usted y su ahijada arreglen esta mentira que han inventado - dijo snape con cierta irritación.

-Severus…- lo llamo Ania, pronunciando su nombre como si fuera un suspiro, cansada ya de toda la situación

-¡profesor Snape!, Valerius- le recordó el mago- se ha estado tomando demasiada atribuciones, así que por lo menos diríjase a mí con propiedad- aquellas palabras habían sonado mas como una orden, que un amable pedido.

-como desee profesor SNAPE- la joven hizo hincapié en su apellido- pero permítame decirle que las atribuciones que dice que me he tomado. Fueron debido a las circunstancias no porque hubiera querido que así fueran- hablo con calma la joven- Le pido disculpas si esta mentira lo ha hecho enojar, no era mi intención llegar a esto, pero en ese momento creí que era la mejor opción, para convencerlos- le explico Ania- y no puede negar que ha funcionado

El profesor la miro, levantando una de sus cejas y recordando el nombre de Lucius que era el que no estaba muy convencido de su matrimonio.

-bueno… lo logramos con el ministro- dijo con una tímida sonrisa, mientras sus ojos brillaban como los del director cuando se le ocurría una idea- pero con el tiempo estoy segura que Malfoy estará convencido de que estamos casados

-¡usted y yo no estamos casados!- elevo un poco la voz Severus que ya estaba perdiendo la paciencia. Esa mujer tenía algo que lo llevaba al límite de su tolerancia y para su desgracia, ella parecía ser igual que Potter, otro que lo sacaba de sus cabales- no figura en ningún lado que nos hemos unido en matrimonio, solo es cuestión de tiempo a que descubran la verdad y toda esta farsa se caerá ¿y no creo que usted Valerius pueda hacer todo los tramites de un día al otro? - le sonrió con burla, sabía que aun en el mundo muggle eso era imposible- Así que valla pensando como arreglara todo esto, cuando se sepa la verdad - se cruzo de brazos el profesor, satisfecho de haber dicho todo lo que pensaba.

-lamento desilusionarlo profesor Snape , pero si puedo lograr que los papeles estén de un día al otro - reconoció la joven, devolviéndole aquella sonrisa de burla que habia recibido de él- tengo conocidos en los registros civiles muggles, si los llamo pueden hacer los papeles para que nuestro matrimonio sea legal

-esa es una excelente idea querida-exclamo contento Albus- eso convencería del todo al ministro y claro al señor Malfoy- Ania sonrió a su padrino, contenta de que este apoyara su idea.

-¡no les alcanza uno de mentira que ahora están hablando de un matrimonio legal!- exclamo que Severus no podía creer que ella realmente estuviera dispuesta a llevar su apellido y ser su esposa. Ante ese pensamiento los latidos de su corazón se aceleraron e intento controlar aquella sensación de nerviosismo que sentía en su estomago.

Una toz fingida lo trajo de nuevo a la realidad, miro a todos los presentes y con desagrado reconoció de donde provenía. ¡Black, tenía que ser él! ¡Cuando no, metiendo su nariz donde no lo llaman!

-sé que me voy a lamentar cuando termine de decir esto pero estoy de acuerdo con Queji…este Snape - se corrigió rápidamente al ver la cara del profesor que lo miraba con desconfianza - aunque sea legal, nadie podría creer que usted elegiría casarse con alguien como él- lo señalo con cierto ímpetu- no tiene nada que puede llamar la atención de una mujer.

Snape lo miro con odio, que no intento en disimular. Pero no contradijo sus palabras. pues una parte de él estaba de acuerdo con lo que había dicho Black. Aunque no lo iba a admitir para no darle un motivo para burlarse.

-¿no sabía señor Black que fuera tan superficial o considera que las mujeres lo somos? - Le contesto Ania con seriedad- que solo la apariencia de un hombre puede hacernos inclinar a casarnos con él.

-no me mal interprete señorita Valerius- intento explicarse Sirius que no entendía porque ella se ponía a la defensiva- me refería al pasado de Snape y su personalidad, lo que no lo hacen un buen candidato. Aunque ya que me acusa de superficial, ahora le daré un motivo para que tenga con que señalarme, la apariencia de Snape, también deja mucho que desear.

-si esa es su opinión, entonces considérese afortunado el que no sea usted quien tiene que casarse con él- dijo Ania con una voz socarrona- pues mi opinión sobre el profesor Snape es muy distinta a la suya y para mí sería un honor ser su esposa, igualmente agradezco su preocupación.

Sirius no sabía muy bien que pensar al escuchar a Ania, no estaba seguro si a ella le gustaba o no Quejicus y si fuera así, que era lo que veía en él que le resultaba atractivo. Pero él no era el único confundido por aquella respuesta. Snape también lo estaba, la llamaba la atención que ella no se rehusara a casarse con él, todo lo contrario parecía aceptarlo de buena manera. ¿Acaso era verdad que él tenía esas cualidades que ella buscaba en un marido o todo esto era por pura estrategia? Le estaba empezando a doler la cabeza, así que decidió no pensar más en eso, ya lo iba a averiguar en algún momento.

-entonces… ¿se casara con él? -concluyo Sirius de mala gana

-si, así es- afirmo Ania, mientras miraba los caramelos de limón del escritorio y su padrino leyendo sus pensamientos, le dio un puñado- gracias Albus -le sonrió como una criatura al recibir golosinas - Así que espero que aceptes mi mano severus

-dame una buena razón para hacerlo Valerius- la desafío el profesor

-porque has jurado protegerme- le dijo la joven sin rodeos- y se que cumplirás con tu palabra.

Severus miro al director, cuantas veces había escuchado esas mismas palabras de él. Por lo visto no solo tenía en común con su ahijada, los caramelos de limón. Ambos no dudaban en usar cualquier medio para lograr lo que deseaban, no los podía culpar por ser así, él también hacia lo mismo. Eso aunque el director nunca lo reconocería, era una característica Slytherin, que los tres tenían en común.

-¿y tus motivos cuáles son?- pregunto intrigado Snape

-¿los míos?- repitió la pregunta, para ganar tiempo y pensar que decir- facilitarte las cosas, si soy tu esposa, estaré cerca de tuyo y podre cumplir con mi parte del juramento, tan simple como eso.

Severus la miro exceptivo, sentía que ella no le estaba diciendo todo, pero como sabía que no lograría sacarle más información, decidió no continuar con el interrogatorio.

-¿entonces mañana estarán los papeles?- pregunto cómo quien quiere la cosa Snape

-¡si!- le contesto ania con alegría, sin poder evitar una gran sonrisa de satisfacción, finalmente había podido convencer a Severus y una parte de ella está muy feliz por haberlo logrado- les pediré que los envíen a la escuela así los podemos firmar, gracias Severus.

-Profesor Snape, valerius- le recordó el mago de mala gana

-¡no pienso ser tan formal, seré tu esposa! te voy a llamar por tu nombre y tú debes decirme Ania ¿qué es eso de Valerius? así no van a creer que estamos casados- la joven se rio por los intentos del profesor de mantener las distancias.

Snape ya se lamentaba de haberle dicho que si, ahora también se reía de él ¡Eso era el colmo! Él no era objeto de burla de nadie, bueno…en un pasado lo era, pero se había prometido que no lo sería más. Así que le dio una de sus miradas frías para que ella dejara de reír.

-lo siento, te he hecho enojar- dijo la joven con arrepentimiento y agacho la mirada- no era mi intención-

-no soy un bufón para que se ría de mi- le dijo con su tono de voz sepulcral

- yo no me rio de usted- replico molesta Ania- me rio de la idea de que nos hablemos con formalidad, siendo un matrimonio que se supone que tienen un trato más…intimo- al decir esa palabra sus pensamientos, fueron para otro lado y rápidamente se sonrojo, rogando que el profesor no pasara las barreras de su mente y leyera sus pensamientos.

Snape levanto su ceja con curiosidad, intento ver a través de ella, pero no pudo las barreras estaban ahí, para evitarle el paso. Así que tuvo que quedar con las dudas, si ella se había sonrojado porque había pensando en ellos dos, haciendo algo íntimo.

El profesor que tenia aun ese dolor de cabeza, dio un profundo suspiro, ella lo agotaba. Con lo poco que la conocía, ya había notado que ella tenía la mala tendencia de debatir absolutamente todo. ¿Tanto le costaba hacerle caso? Aparentemente si…y ahora podía ver que también le recordaba a la sabelotodo Granger, otra que no podía evitar hacerse oír, además de Potter. Estaba seguro que con su suerte, pronto descubriría que ella también tenía algún parecido con los weasley.

Mientras Ania observaba a Severus, que se había quedado callado y mirando un punto fijo. También noto que Albus se encontraba hablando con Minerva prácticamente en un susurro. En otra parte de la habitación, Sirius parecía molesto y Remus se mantenía en silencio, lo cual llamo la atención de Ania. Parecía que ellos también estaban charlando, pero no podía oír lo que decían. Asi que se puso de pie y camino hacia **Fawkes estaría con él hasta que terminaran sus conversaciones.**

Mientras tanto Remus intentaba razonar con Sirius que no estaba muy dispuesto a escucharlo.

-debes tranquilizarte Sirius, lo miras como si quisieras morderlo- intento calmarlo Remus con su tranquila voz, en un tono tan bajo que podía pasar desapercibido.

-es eso lo que quiero hacer- reconoció Black con evidente enojo- ¡se va a casar con quejicus!,

-entiendo que estés molestos, yo tampoco estoy de acuerdo-hablo con cautela Lupin, no quería reconocer delante de su amigo, que su lobo estaba muy inquieto por todo lo que estaba sucediendo y estaba usando su control, para no unirse a Black y morder a Severus- pero como dice la señorita Valerius ya no se puede hacer marcha atrás, solo queda continuar con todo esto.

Sirius cruzo sus brazos y como un niño pequeño daba suspiro de descontento; Remus solo lo miro y continúo mirando a la reciente pareja.

.no te preocupes Sirius, existe el divorcio, llegado el momento su matrimonio se va a disolver- hablo el lobo que sentía que ante esa posibilidad, creía la esperanza en él.

-tienes razón Lunático - el semblante de Sirius se ilumino, mientras su mente pensaba en algunas estrategias para acelerar ese final.

Una vez terminada la conversación entre el director y la profesora de Transformaciones, Dumbledore solicito su atención.

-después de debatir con Minerva sobre lo sucedido. Hemos decidido que ya que el señor Malfoy, estará frecuentando el colegio más seguido. Que el señor Black y el señor Lupin den clases en la escuela, así mantendremos controlado a nuestro visitante.

La cara de Snape, pasó de la indiferencia a un profundo odio, que parecía salir de sus ojos, si las miradas mataran- pensó Ania- ese par estaba varios metros bajo tierra.

-¿se puede saber en que está pensando director?- pregunto snape con su voz cargada de indignación- la última vez que puso al lobo a dar clase, tuvo suerte que no se comiera a ningún alumno y como si eso no fuera suficiente, ahora también quiere poner a Black como maestro, que lo único que le puede enseñar a los alumnos es como burlarse de los profesores y salir ileso.

-no solo de los profesores sino también de las otras casas - agrego Sirius intentando hacer enojar aun mas a Snape, disfrutaba sacarlo de sus cávales- aunque no lo creas puedo ser un gran mentor para los adolescentes.

-claro, compartirás con un montón de adolescentes con sus hormonas alborotadas, tu amplia sabiduría de cómo conquistar a las alumnas de** Hogwarts** - le contesto con desprecio Snape.

-¡cuidado con esas palabras venenosas quejicus! cualquiera que te escuche diría que tienes celos por los jóvenes, por no haber vivido lo que ellos pueden llegar a experimentar- le respondió Black, haciendo que el profesor quisiera contestar.

Pero Ania intervino cansada que se pelearan como dos niños, no sabía cuál de los dos era el más infantil.

-¡por favor señores, ya es suficiente!- hablo Ania con voz firme- les ruego que deje sus diferencias de lado y continuemos escuchado al director. Después podrán continuar con su discusión.

Ambos hombres se quedaron callados, amenazándose con la mirada, aun no se habían dicho lo suficiente, pero prefirieron hacer caso y miraron al director.

-como les decía antes de ser interrumpido- observo a los dos magos, con su ceño fruncido- El señor Lupin dará clases de historia de la magia y el señor Black dará clases de vuelo a los de primero y será entrenador de Quidditch. La profesora Hooch será el árbitro de los partidos, pues su apretada agenda de este año no le permitirá dar clases.

-bueno le pediré a Poppy que tenga una sección preparada para los alumnos de Black y tendré que ocupar mi valioso tiempo, en hacer más pociones, para sanar a las pobres victimas del perro- hablo con ironía Snape.

-Severussss- le dio una silenciosa amenaza a Snape si continuaba provocando a Black, el profesor se callo

-dicen que de las caídas se aprende, aunque a algunos no les sirvió de mucho, ya que volando son patéticos- le contesto Sirius que no tardo en responder el ataque del profesor.

-¡ya basta los dos!- puso orden Minerva- ahora que van a ser colegas, espero que sepan comportarse y no hagan de todo esto su guerra personal. Por el bien de la Institución y del alumnado, no olviden porque estamos en esta situación.

Snape solo la miro con frialdad y se quedo mirando a Albus, mientras Sirius le pedía disculpas a la profesora de transformaciones.

-retomando lo que estaba diciendo, espero que todos se lleven bien y cumplan con sus trabajos- hablo el director con total seriedad- y ahora si me disculpan continuare con el mío. Profesor Snape me gustaría pedirle que lleve las cosas de Ania a la mazmorra.

-no hay habitaciones libre en la mazmorra ¿Dónde quiera que la deje en el aula de pociones?- hablo con su tono sarcástico el profesor.

-no, ella se quedara contigo Severus- dijo el director con total tranquilidad, como si esa respuesta fuera obvia - es tu esposa, deben estar juntos.


	9. Caminando hacia la mazmorra

Holaaaaa

En primer lugar quiero agradecer a quienes leen esta historia y la siguen muchisimas gracias. En segundo los animo a dejar sus comentarios, pues son ellos los que me animan a seguir escribiendo.

Les deseo un hermoso fin de semana y feliz lectura, subire mas de uno asi que a disfrutar y comentar.

* * *

-no, ella se quedara contigo Severus- dijo el director con total tranquilidad, como si esa respuesta fuera obvia - es tu esposa, deben estar juntos.

-¡me niego a compartir mis habitaciones privadas con ella!- se giro el profesor, dándole la espalda a todos, mientras su capa lo envolvía, como las alas de un murciélago.

-¿director no se puede quedar en otra habitación? No creo que sea buena idea - interfirió Remus, lo cual extraño a Sirius -¿acaso lunático estaba interesado en ella?- pensó el mago, pero rápidamente se dijo que eso era imposible.

-no es apropiado director - minerva se sumo a las palabras de Lupin- ellos no están casados

-lo sé - admitió el director, mientras se sacaba los anteojos y cerraba sus ojos, estaba cansado y quería terminar con la reunión- pero es mejor que ya vallan acostumbrándose a su nueva situación.

Severus estaba por decir nuevamente que se negaba a aceptar su decisión, cuando Ania tomo su brazo y le hizo un gesto negativo con la cabeza.

-Albus se encuentra muy cansado a mi no me molesta compartir su habitación, ¡por favor profesor snape! - sonaba mas como una súplica- le pido que me permita quedarme con usted.

Preocupado Severus también por la salud del director y su cara de agotado, prefirió aceptar aquella decisión. Después arreglaría algunas cosas con Valerius.

-Vamos Valerius- ordeno Snape- sígame

-Señora snape- le corrigió la joven rápidamente

El profesor Snape frunció el seño y dando un lento suspiro dijo...

-Acompáñeme Señora Snape - dijo el profesor, ocultando rápidamente aquella sensación de bienestar que le hacía escuchar que tenía una compañera, que estaba orgullosa de estar con él.

-¡espera Severus!- lo detuvo la joven que ya el profesor estaba abriendo la puerta para salir de la oficina.

Ania se dirigió hacia Albus mientras le susurraba al oído un gracia, por todo lo que había ayudado. Este le sonrió con ternura, mirándola con un gran amor, lo cual sorprendió a los profesores, que sabían que era sentimental, pero lo que llamaba la atención era que con ella se mostraba sin faceta alguna.

-no hay nada que agradecer - le contesto el profesor, que agarro su pequeña bolsa de caramelos de limón y se la dio- para el camino.

-gracias Albus- le agradeció Ania - me voy con Severus, ¡haaa me olvida, que cabeza la mía! ¿Mis cosas….?

-no te preocupes por ellas- la interrumpió el directo, antes de que le digiera que las había dejado en la entrada del castillo-le pediré a los elfos que las lleven a las habitaciones privadas del profesor Snape.

-y…- nuevamente Albus supo de que hablaba y le contesto antes de que ella terminara la frase

-no te preocupes por él, esta con hagrid, cuidara bien de él. Cuando termines de instalarte puedes ir a buscarlo.

-¿entonces puede quedarse?- le pregunto la joven con ilusión

-si puede quedarse-afirmo el director- pero…no puede andar por el castillo- le aclaro levantando uno de sus dedos- puede ser muy peligroso.

-¡Gracias Albus!- dijo efusiva Ania, mientras lo abrazaba y el director se reía, por la reacción espontanea de su ahijada- te prometo que se portara muy bien, es muy educado, no se meterá en problemas.

- estoy seguro que así será- dio por hecho el director- ni bien lo traigas al castillo, avísame, - la última vez que lo vi, era muy chico ya debe haber crecido bastante

-¡siii esta grande! Cuando te vea seguro que se acordara de vos- hablo con una sonrisa Ania, orgullosa de él.

-bueno…querida, nos vemos dentro de unas horas para la cena - le dijo el anciano, mientras tocaba su barba- seremos solo nosotros, pues el alumnado vendrá dentro de unas semanas y hablaremos de tus clases.

-si, no hay problema, hasta la cena- le contesto la joven que se iba con el profesor que la miraba con curiosidad y no era el único.

-¿pasa algo? - pregunto el director a los que quedaban en su despacho, que veían hacia la puerta, donde se había ido la pareja.

Las miradas pasaban de Sirius a Remus, de Remus a Minerva y ella que miraba a sus dos ex alumnos y ahora colegas, esperando que contestaran al director como no fue asi, decidió hablar ella.

-¿a qué se refería la señorita Valer…la señora Snape- se corrigió rápidamente la profesora - sobre si podía traer a quien?

-ya lo conocerás cuando este en el castillo- contesto enigmáticamente el director- ahora si me disculpan, debo hacer algunas cosas, los veré a ustedes también en la cena.

La profesora **McGonagall no había quedado muy convencida con aquella respuesta pero conociendo a Albus, estaba segura que podía ser cualquier cosa. Solo esperaba que no trajera más problemas. Remus y sirius salieron rápidamente, mientras hablaban entre ellos sobre lo sucedido recientemente.**

**-Lunático ¿crees que ella, tendrá un hijo?- pregunto Sirius intrigado**

**-Lo dudo- contesto el lobo, pero no muy seguro-será mejor esperar**

**-bueno…si tiene uno lo sabremos por los gritos de Quejicus ¿te lo imaginas cuidando de una criatura? - dijo Sirius imaginándose a su enemigo volviéndose loco con el chico- Que bueno que a mí se me da bien los chicos, ¡Harry yo nos llevamos muy bien!- inflamo su pecho con orgullo.**

-pare serte sincero no me lo imagino siendo padre-dijo Remus con seriedad, por alguna razón imaginar a Snape con el hijo de Ania no le agradaba, le daba un sabor amargo, que intento sacarse comiendo un chocolate que siempre solía llevar encima.

-Remus que él sea su marido temporal, no quiere decir que sería su padre- aclaro Black con seriedad.

-está bien, sería su padrastro- intento calmar a su amigo, pero notando la reacción de este, ante el tema del casamiento y la posibilidad de que Snape estableciera un lazo paternal con ese chico.

-peor aun…¡su padrastro! -exclamo Sirius, mostrando su disgusto- seria como ese cuento muggle, el que muere el padre de la chica y ella tiene que quedarse con la madrastra y sus hermanastras que son crueles con ella.

-si me acuerdo- dijo Remus asombrado que su amigo se acordara de ese cuento infantil muggle- se llama cenicienta, pero Canuto Snape no tiene hijos, así que no tendría hermanastras, no sirve del todo ese ejemplo.

- ¡sí que sirve!- objeto este- los Slytherin son como los hijos del murciélago, que siguen a la gran serpiente padre ¡que es Quejicus ¡ ¡pobre chico!- dijo con vos lastimosa- ¡yo seré su aliado!

Remus miraba a Sirius, sus exagerados gestos y se preguntaba si su amigo, no estaba llevando sus diferencias con Snape un poco lejos.

-entonces…serás su hada madrina-concluyo el lobo con una timida sonrisa

-sí, si tienes razón, pero como soy hombre seré su silfo padrino- hablo con entusiasmo Sirius, sonriendo por las cosas que le haría a Snape.

En otra parte del castillo se encontraba Ania observando todo el castillo, mientras recibía las felicitaciones de los cuadros por su casamiento con Severus.

_-sí que vuelva rápido las noticias en este lugar-_pensó la joven, mientras intentaba seguirle el paso al profesor que ignoraba las felicitaciones de estaban dirigidas hacia él

-podrías aunque sea darles las gracias- le dijo la Ania cuando finalmente lo había alcanzado

-mi tiempo es muy valioso -siseo el profesor- como para perderlo con nimiedades

-si, me imagino que ser agradecido, debe sacarte mucho de tu valioso tiempo-dijo con sarcasmo la joven, que lo miraba molesta.

-¿estás insinuando que no tengo educación?- hablo entre dientes el profesor, mientras se paraba en seco y se acercaba a unos milímetros de la cara de Ania. El no era un alumno descerebrado que no sabía comportarse para que ella le llamara la atención de esa manera.

- tienes educación, pero me parece que estaría bueno que la uses con ellos, que lo único que están haciendo es darte sus buenos deseos para nuestro matrimonio- le contesto ella sin bajarle la vista y mirándolo fijamente, desafiándolo, para ver quien los dos, cedía y bajaba la mirada.

Así se quedaron unos minutos, observando los ojos del otro, llegando a la conclusión que si bien eran del mismo color, los dos transmitían diferentes sensaciones. Los de él eran fríos, desconfiados, un ser inteligente, astuto, se podía ver su alma perturbada y los ojos de Ania eran su antítesis, rebosaban vida, brillosos, alegres, colmado de emociones. Ambos estaban estudiándose cuando una presencia los interrumpió.

-disculpe profesor Snape, quería darle mis sinceras felicitaciones por su matrimonio- hablo el fantasma con aire solemne

-gracias Barón- le contesto Snape con calma- le presento a mi esposa Ania Valerius.

-es un placer conocerla señora Snape, soy el fantasma de la casa de slytherin, conocido como el Barón Sanguinario - se inclino el fantasma en señal de respeto.

-el honor es mío Barón- la contesto la joven con amabilidad.

El fantasma se volvió a inclinar en señal de saludo y continúo su camino.

-así que solo tratas bien a los de tu casa- dijo Ania dándose cuenta que cuando Snape quería podía ser amable- supongo que tiene que ver con esa rivalidad que hay entre las casas ¿no?

Lo miro esperando que este continuara con la conversación cosa que no sucedió, resignada dio un profundo suspiro, mientras tarareaba una canción.

-¿tiene algo contra el silencio? ¿Qué no puede estar sin hacer algún ruido?- le hablo Snape con molestia, mientras bajaban la escalera.

-¿y tú tienes algo contra, entablar una conversación?- le contradijo Ania, mientras bajaba los escalones detrás de él- Qué me ignoras para no contestarme.

Snape no le contesto y continuo bajando, lo cual hizo enojar a la joven, que no pudo más y le toco la espalda con uno de sus dedos varias veces, mientras lo llamaba.

-puedes dejar de hacer eso, que no soy una alimaña, que estas tocando con un palo- le hablo con frialdad el profesor

-lo siento, te quería hacer una pregunta- reconoció Ania, mientras escondía sus manos atrás, como una chica buena

-hazla-dijo con tono cortante

-¿A dónde vamos?- pregunto Ania, con cierta timidez al ver que el profesor la miraba como a un insecto molesto- _¿ahora quien es la alimaña?_- pensó la joven que se sentía incomoda, ante aquellos ojos.

-los dos estábamos en la misma oficina. Asi que esfuerce un poco su mente yrecordara hacia donde nos dijimos- Severus continuo caminando, dejándola parada en el medio de la escalera, descolocada.

-¡Severus espera!- lo llamo ella mientras bajaba los escalones con rapidez y lo tomaba del brazo. Lo cual hizo que el hombre se girara con rapidez. Mirando la mano de ella, tocando su brazo - ¿se puede saber quien le dio permiso para tocarme?- le hablo con su voz de ultra tumba

-¡Ho disculpe!- le contesto Ania, mientras lo soltaba- ¿necesito un permiso de usted para tocarlo?- le pregunto la joven extrañada, era la primera vez que alguien le decía eso _¿será que no le gusta que lo toquen? O ¿no estará acostumbrado a que lo hagan?- _se pregunto Ania con curiosidad_._

_-_deje de volar Valerius_, céntrese y _contésteme para que me llamo- le pregunto el profesor con impaciencia.

-si, disculpe- le contesto Ania ruborizándose, pues se había quedado colgada con sus pensamientos- ¿me dijo Valerius?

-veo que escucha lo que le conviene- le contesto este levantando una de sus cejas y una media sonrisa

_-¿esta sonriendo_?- pensó la joven, llegando a la conclusión que se veía bien de esa manera. Pero como si hubiera escuchado sus pensamientos, sus finos labios se volvieron rígidos y su rostro se volvió inexpresivo de nuevo.

-¿Cuántas veces debo decirle que debe llamarme señora Snape- se molesto Ania, mientras se lamentaba internamente que él no sonriera más seguido - ¡alguien puede escucharlo llamándome de esa manera!

-yo no me preocuparía por mí, sino por usted, que no sabe ser discreta- le contesto el mago con sequedad-que no puede dejar de alza la voz cada vez que la llamo por su apellido. Seguro que ya todos los del castillo se enteraron - le contesto el profesor mientras sus ojos brillaban con cierta malicia- le aseguro que acá, la única persona que llama la atención es usted.

-no pienso contestarle- le clavo la mirada la joven, mientras pasaba por al lado del profesor y caminaba hacia delante, cuando finalizo las escaleras, se encontró con que no sabía para donde ir.

-Veo que su sentido de orientación le fallo- dijo con ironía Severus- sígame, continuaron caminando por los pasillos, hasta una puerta oscura, que tenía un cartel que decía.

_Despacho del Profesor Severus Snape, Jefe de la casa de _Slytherin

-no íbamos hacia sus habitaciones- pregunto Ania que tenía un mal presentimiento en ese momento, presentía que el profesor quería decir todo lo que se había callado en la oficina de su padrino

-si, pero antes vamos a tener una charla usted y yo, para aclarar algunas cosas- dijo cortante el profesor, que usando su varita saco las protecciones del lugar- adelante Valerius

Ania le clavo nuevamente la mirada al escuchar su apellido, alzo la cabeza con orgullo y paso al despacho. Mientras Snape, miro ambos lados del corredor y entro, cerrando la puerta.


	10. Dejando las cosas claras

**Ni bien paso el umbral, sintió que entraba a un lugar que le era familiar. El despacho tenía un aspecto fúnebre, con frascos de cristal llena de cosas viscosas, trozos de animales y plantas, que estaban sumergidos en formol y un intenso olor a humedad.**

**La escasa luz del lugar, sumado a las paredes oscuras, le daba un aspecto tétrico, que a más de una persona le daría escalofríos. Si a eso le sumamos el dueño del despacho, no pudo evitar sentir lástima, por los que tuvieran que sentarse y hablar con el profesor o peor aun recibir un castigo de él.**

**Lentamente se puso a recorrerlo, mientras miraba atentamente cada uno de los estantes. Pero el frio del lugar empezó a traspasar su ropa y no pudo evitar dar una mirada, hacia la chimenea y como esta se encontraba apagada, llego a la conclusión que el profesor no se preocupaba por prenderla seguido. Sin pronunciar palabra alguna encendió los leños.**

**-espero que no le moleste que allá prendido el fuego, pero quería ver mejor lo que tiene en los frascos- hablo con seriedad la joven**

**Al profesor no se le escapo a aquel gesto de Ania. Ella había usando magia sin varita y además no pudo evitar mirar con curiosidad, el interés con el que ella observaba todo a su alrededor. A La gran mayoría de sus colegas y alumnos, no les agradaba su despacho, excepto Albus. Y ahora aparentemente ella, que parecía tener un genuino interés por las cosas que el conservaba.**

**Los gestos de Ania de sorpresa muda, ante todo lo que veía y como se debatía entre tocar o no, aquellos frascos o fruncía el seño ante aquello que no reconocía, hacia que Snape curvara sus finos labios, en algo similar a una sonrisa. Una parte de él se sentía complacido de que apreciara su colección, pues no conocía mucha gente que lo hiciera.**

**-****_quizás ella sería una buena compañía_**** - pensó Snape que estaba apoyado en la puerta observándola-¿le gusta lo que ve Valerius?- susurro la pregunta de manera inconsciente, el profesor**

**-si, me gusta mucho- admitió Ania sonriendo. Mientras giraba su cabeza de un lado al otro para ver mejor lo que había en el frasco y ponía sus manos atrás, para no tentarse y tocarlo - tiene muchas cosas interesantes. Como sabe soy doctora y este lugar me hace acordar mucho a mi época de estudiante ¿Qué es esto?- señalo con su dedo, uno de los frascos que parecía tener un leño.**

**-es un Dugbog, habita en los pantanos de Europa y de todo el continente Americano- explico el profesor con aquella voz fría carente de emoción, lentamente se acerco a donde ella se encontraba y tomo el frasco de la estantería- si lo mira detenidamente… se puede apreciar sus patas delgadas y sus dientes- señalo con sus dedos largos y finos. **

**-tiene unos dientes muy afilados- hablo asombrada Ania al acercarse para verlo mejor - como los de una piraña- el profesor asintió con la cabeza estando de acuerdo con la comparación- ¿de qué se alimentan?**

**-de mamíferos pequeños, aunque su alimento favorito son las mandrágoras- le contesto Snape que se quedo observando una vez más su cara de curiosidad. A pesar de que ya no era un espía, no podía dejar de lado ese viejo hábito de observar, los pequeños gestos de los magos.**

**-Severus… ¿de qué querías hablar?- le pregunto la joven con suavidad, mientras se acercaba más a él y este daba un paso hacia atrás, girándose y poniendo en su lugar, aquel espécimen.**

**- tome asiento Valerius- señalo un cómodo sillón negro que estaba frente a una mesa redonda, que Ania supuso que era su escritorio.**

**Snape se mantuvo de pie, la observo por unos minutos en silencio y luego se sentó frente a ella. Ania que no sabía muy bien que decir o hacer, movía sus dedos en uno de de los reposa brazo del sillón, haciendo un ruido molesto para él.**

**-¿puede dejar de hacer eso?- le pidió el profesor - ¿o es que se encuentra está nerviosa?- le pregunto con cierta malicia, lo cual provoco que Ania se moviera en el sillón inquieta.**

**-no, no lo estoy- dijo segura la joven que juntos sus manos, para que estas dejaran de moverse- solo no me gusta esperar, creo que si uno tiene algo de decir, tiene que hacerlo sin rodeos.**

**-muy **Gryffindor- siseo Snape - e inútil, pero no me asombra de usted, su impulso e inconsciencia, nos metió en esta situación. Lo cual hace que no pueda evitar sentir lástima por los pobres desgraciados, que están a su cargo- dijo con un falso pesar- Con una líder como usted, es admirable que aun estén de pie.

-le recuerdo profesor Snape que usted ahora forma parte de esos pobres desgraciados - le hablo con frialdad Ania, contralando el enojo que le provoco aquel comentario- ¿se ha olvidado que es uno de mis guardianes?

-no y es una decisión que estoy empezando a lamentar- gruño Snape, que estaba molesto por como ella, había torcido sus palabras para insultarlo.

-debería saber que no sirve de nada arrepentirse de las decisiones tomadas. Lo hecho, hecho esta y en este caso no hay vuelta atrás- declaro la joven con un tono desafiante, mientras observaba con atención la reacción del mago - Sin embargo, debo reconocer que es verdad que estamos en esta situación por mi culpa. Pero como le he dicho anteriormente, estoy dispuesta a hacer que esto funcione y espero que usted también colabore.

-Otra opción no tengo- reconoció el hombre con desdén- ahora… quiero dejar algo claro y espero que no lo olvide- su voz se torno amenazadora- aunque este sea un matrimonio arreglado, espero que usted sepa comportarse como la señora Snape- la última palabra la resalto- no quiero ser el centro de los cotilleos de la sociedad mágica.

**-no se preocupe profesor, estaré a la altura de la circunstancias- le hablo con frialdad Ania, que no solo estaba molesta con él, por poner en duda su capacidad como líder. Sino que también la insultaba, al decirle que esperaba que ella supiera comportarse- ¡****_ahora entiendo porque es amigo de Malfoy! - pensó Ania con indignación- otro que cree que soy una salvaje._**

**El profesor levanto una de sus cejas al darse cuenta que la joven, no parecía estar muy satisfecha al oír sus palabras. Aparentemente estaba intentando controlar su temperamento, para no explotar y decirle lo que pensaba. Como era muy grande la tentación que sentía Snape en ponerla al límite de su paciencia, decidió ponerla a prueba.**

**-otra cosa Valerius- los ojos de la joven se clavaron en su mirada al escuchar su apellido, lo cual hizo sonreír interiormente a Severus que sabía que reaccionaria de esa manera- ¿tiene alguna relación amorosa con algún mago o muggle?**

**-¿Por qué lo pregunta?- le contesto Ania sin responder lo que él quería saber.**

**-no le pregunto por un interés personal - aclaro el profesor rápidamente, aunque internamente no estaba muy seguro, de que lo que estaba diciendo fuera verdad- lo que haga con su vida amorosa me es irrelevante, pero ya que seremos un matrimonio, quiero saber, si los únicos afectados por su irresponsable decisión, somos solo nosotros o hay alguien más.**

**-no, no tengo ninguna relación amorosa con nadie ¿y usted?- pregunto la joven sin rodeos, ella sabía que el profesor estaba enamorado de Lily. Pero quizás ahora que termino la guerra tenía alguna relación con una bruja que cumpliera con sus expectativas. Que ella aparentemente no hacía, lo cual le provoco cierta pena, aunque no sabía muy bien porque se sentía de esa manera.**

**-¿yo?- pregunto asombrado el profesor-¿acaso****_ valerius no se daba cuenta que por su pasado y apariencia, ninguna bruja respetable lo aceptaría como pareja?- se dijo a si mismo Severus- tampoco es que quisiera tener una relación con alguien. Si había un mago que no se merece ser feliz, sin duda soy yo- _****no, no tengo- dijo seco, terminando con el tema y callando la voz de su conciencia.**

**-¿tampoco… una querida, que vea debes en cuando?- pregunto Ania con cierta incomodidad al profesor. Dando a entender, si este tenía alguna amante que visitaba en ciertas ocasiones.**

**-veo que tiene mucho interés en mi vida intima - hablo Snape con una voz sedosa, mientras se levantaba de su asiento y se servía un whisky de fuego.**

**-es mejor aclarar las cosas de una vez, para después no tener sorpresas inesperadas ¿la tiene o no? -demando saber impaciente Ania**

**Severus jugó con su vaso un poco, moviéndolo de un lado al otro, como si pensara la respuesta y luego bebió su trago, mientras la miraba fijamente a los ojos. Llegando a la conclusión que ella, era muy difícil de entender. No sabía hasta que punto sus preguntas, se debían por el plan o por un interés personal.**

**-no, no tengo ninguna querida - le dijo Snape con su voz ronca por el liquido ámbar que había bebido- pero no se preocupe que no tengo pensado tener ese tipo de intimidad con usted.**

**-yo no lo preguntaba por esa razón- le contesto Ania ruborizada, apenada por hacerle esa pregunta, ya que este la había mal interpretado- solo quería saberlo para estar preparada si lo veía o me decían algo al respecto.**

**Severus no sabía muy bien cómo interpretar su sonrojo, pensó que al decir que no tendrían nada intimo se sentiría aliviada, pero aparentemente no parecía desagradarle la idea de ellos dos juntos o era el whisky de fuego que le hacía ver cosas que no eran, miro el vaso vacio y prefirió no tomar otro trago por las dudas.**

**-¿tiene hijos? - pregunto Severus mientras tomaba nuevamente asiento**

**-no, no tengo hijos- respondió Ania- ¿usted los tiene?**

**-no- dijo rápidamente. Mientras se preguntaba a quien traería la joven al castillo, si no tenía un hijo, le estaba por preguntar cuando ella lo interrumpió.**

**-Profesor Snape antes de continuar con las preguntas, quiero que sepa que lamento que tenga que compartir su habitación conmigo- hablo con sinceridad Ania.**

**-¿ya estamos con arrepentimientos Valerius? -Le hablo con un tono carente de emoción - le diré lo que usted me dijo a mí, se acordó un poco tarde, lo hecho, hecho esta.**

**-no estoy diciendo, que me arrepiento de mi plan- explico Ania desesperándose con el mago, que parecía mal interpretar sus palabras apropósito- solo de invadir su espacio- Al escucharse no pudo evitar cerrar los ojos y lamentarse de lo que había dicho, sabía que él no dudaría en usarlo a su favor.**

**-me quedo más tranquilo - hablo con sarcasmo Snape- no se arrepiente por complicarme la vida, solo por interrumpir en mi habitación.**

**-tampoco tiene que decirlo de esa manera- ya se estaba enojando Ania y era evidente en su cara, mientras se levantaba de su asiento. Snape la mirada con un gesto triunfal, por haberla llevado al límite- ¡fue idea de Albus que estuviéramos juntos en su habitación! Ahora que lo pienso… usted y yo compartiremos la misma cama-hablo la joven más para sí misma que para él, dejando atrás aquel arrebato emocional y dándole la espalda- ¿tiene algún problema con eso?- le pregunto mientras fingía mirar uno de los frascos**

**- no, me suponía que dormiríamos en el mismo lecho, es lo que las parejas casadas hacen - reconoció el profesor, que la miraba detenidamente de abajo hacia arriba, admirando su figura- y otras cosas también….- levanto una de sus cejas, pero rápidamente cambio de parecer- como le dije anteriormente, puede quedarse tranquila que no pienso consumar nuestro matrimonio- al decir esas palabras una parte de él, se lamentaba, pero la otra que amaba a Lily , le parecía que debía serle fiel a ella, en todos los sentidos.**

**- estoy de acuerdo- le contesto Ania sin mirarlo, sus palabras sonaron tan vacías que no supo que emoción le había provocado su respuesta- cambiando de tema profesor Snape quiero que tenga la seguridad de que pienso cumplir con mi parte del juramento. Le he dado mi palabra y nunca la rompo. Cuando termine mis estudios en Hogwarts se verá libre de nuestro acuerdo.- al decir esto ella se dio vuelta y le sonrió para aliviar la tensión que sentía en el ambiente- así que le pido que me tenga paciencia y tengamos una buena convivencia.**

**-usted también puede quedarse tranquila, hare honor a mi palabra- le contesto este con un tono severo.**

**-estoy segura que así será- le contesto la joven complacida- ahora…si no tiene algo más que decirme, ¿podríamos ir a su habitación? me gustaría poder acomodar mis cosas, antes de la cena**

**-sígame Valer…-dijo Snape mientras caminaba hacia ella**

**-Ania- lo interrumpió la joven- mi nombre es Ania, mañana estaremos casados, sería muy extraño que nos llamáramos por nuestros apellidos. El profesor lo medito por unos minutos y dio un suspiro de derrota.**

**-sígame… Ania- dijo el profesor con una suavidad, mientras pasaba a su lado, para abrir la puerta**

**_- esa voz es un pecado- se dijo Ania a sí misma, mientras sentía como se estremecía al escucharlo_**

**_-_****¿Qué está esperando?- se giro el profesor y su capa lo envolvió como una segunda piel**

**-lo siento, Severus - intento recuperar la compostura rápidamente- estaba pensando**

**-¿en qué pensaba?- pregunto curioso Snape.**

**- me preguntaba si algún día podría entrar de nuevo a su oficina para ver más detenidamente las cosas que tiene en los estantes- invento Ania, aunque era verdad que quería volver a ver aquellos frascos.**

**-veremos cómo se porta- dijo Snape, que internamente estaba satisfecho con que ella quisiera apreciar de nuevo su colección. Pero se dijo a si mismo que no cedería y la dejaría entrar de nuevo, aunque se sintiera tentado- ¡vamos que no tengo todo el día!- la apuro el hombre, molesto por los pensamientos que despertaba en él.**

**Snape cerró su despacho con su varita, mientras Ania lo observaba, y caminaron hacia la puerta de al lado. Acá están mis aposentos, saco la medida de seguridad que mantenían el lugar protegido y le permitió entrar. Cuando este entro su cara se transformo y sus ojos se salieron de lugar.**

**-¡¿Se puede saber qué es esto Valerius?!- dijo el profesor entre dientes con un tono más elevado de voz de lo normal.**


	11. Mi orden, tu desorden

**-¡mi equipaje!- dijo ella sobresaltada por aquella reacción.**

**-eso es evidente- hablo con profundo desagrado el profesor, mientras intentaba recuperar la compostura, al ver su sala de estar llena de cajas y baúles**

**- en realidad…-titubeo la joven, al ver como la fulminaba con la mirada- ****_si que sabe como intimidar cuando quiere-pensó Ania- _****solo… traje algunas pocas cosas.**

**-por lo visto usted no sabe lo que es viajar ligero ¿no Valerius?- le contesto el profesor que caminaba entre ese desorden, sosteniendo su varita entre sus manos.**

**-****_me volvió a llamar Valerius, no puede ser… ¡está enojado de nuevo! ¡Por Merlín! ¿Ahora que hice para que este así?- se dijo Ania apenada_****-en realidad profesor… estoy viajando ligero.**

**_-_**** ¿es una broma?- le pregunto el profesor con una voz peligrosamente suave, que puso en alerta a Ania**

**-No… yo no estoy bromeando - reconoció la joven con cierta cautela, ante el seño fruncido de Snape.**

**-entonces tendré que enseñarle lo que significa el concepto de viajar ligero- lentamente este con un movimiento de su varita abrió una de las cajas.**

**-¿que se supone que está haciendo?—le pregunto indignada Ania mientras con telequinesis la cerraba y el profesor la volvía a abrir.**

**-no es obvio Valerius, hasta una mujer con su nivel intelectual puede darse cuenta- aquellas palabras sonaron como una ofensa para ella, que volvió a cerrar la caja, haciendo que Snape ahora decidiera abrir uno de los baúles.**

**-¿acaso piensa revisar mis cosas? ¿Por qué?- le exigió una respuesta Ania- mientras cerraba el baul.**

**-veo que el sentido común y usted no van por el mismo camino- le dijo con un tono aburrido de la conversación- será mejor que se lo explique de una manera más fácil- aquella insinuación de que ella era lenta para entender las cosas, hizo que Ania se enojara aun mas, apretando sus puños con fuerza, para no golpearlo- no pienso dejar que todas sus cosas se queden. Así que tiene dos opciones, revisa usted sus cajas y baúles sacando lo que no usara o seré yo quien revise sus cosas y elija por usted.**

**-¡son mis cosas y usted no tiene porque tocarlas!- ataco verbalmente Ania que estaba más que furiosa por aquella actitud.**

**- estoy en mi derecho de hacer eso y mucho mas ¡son mis habitaciones y puede decidir que se queda y que no!- le aclaro Snape mientras caminaba hacia donde ella se encontraba- ¿Qué piensa a hacer al respecto?-pregunto Snape y sus ojos brillaron malévolamente, poniendo su cara cerca de la de ella. Ania camino hacia atrás, hasta que su espalda choco contra una de las paredes de la sala.**

**-¿no entiendo porque todas mis cosas no pueden quedarse?- pregunto Ania que tenía muy cerca el rostro de Snape y lo miraba fijamente a los ojos. Por alguna razón el cuerpo del profesor, hacia que ella se sintiera intimidada, frágil ante él. Lo cual no le gustaba.**

**-porque me gustan mis habitaciones como están y no quiero que sus cosas rompan mi orden- le hablo con un susurro que hizo que Ania se moviera incomoda.**

**-entiendo que por mi presencia, no quiera que su espacio se vea estamos casados y si sus aposentos se mantienen como están. Le aseguro que para su amigo Malfoy será muy llamativo. Pues este… lugar parece ser muy fiel a su personalidad- le hablo con suavidad, intentando convencerlo con sus palabras.**

**Snape se quedo mirándola unos minutos, mientras tomaba distancia de ella y le daba la espalda, moviendo su túnica como solo él sabía hacerlo. Al ver que lo había hecho dudar Ania decidió agregar un punto más a su teoría.**

**- estoy segura que si nos ponemos de acuerdo podremos acomodar todo esto, sin que sea necesario, modificar demasiado su sala - le explico Ania con fingida tranquilidad, agradeciendo que él le devolviera un poco de espacio****_- ¡este hombre sí que sabe como incomodar a alguien y hacerlo sentir insignificante!-hablo consigo misma la joven._**

**_-_****está bien- exhalo un suspiro Snape resignado- puede sacar…lo que allá traído y le buscaremos un lugar. **

**Lentamente Ania se acerco a una de las cajas, temiendo que como la serpiente que era Snape. Al primer movimiento brusco que hiciera, la mordiera.**

**-¡vamos Valerius que no tengo todo el día! - la apuro el hombre que tenia aun su varita entre sus mano**

**-si, si ya sé que es un mago muy ocupado- le hablo con gracia Ania, relajándose de a poco- le voy hacer un resumen de lo que he traído, así se hace una idea. En estos 3 baúles hay ropa, en estas 4 cajas tengo libros, en este par de cajas calzado y en esta caja tenemos- la abrió para fijarse- cosas que necesitamos las mujeres, que estoy segura que no desea saber- al ver su cara de descontento.**

**-¿y ese baúl?- señalo con un de los dedos- esta sellado con magia ¿Qué tiene en él?**

**-mis armas- contesto sin rodeos Ania**

**-¿armas? ¿Para qué necesita eso?- pregunto extrañado el profesor**

**-nosotros los guardianes, no solo usamos magia para defendernos, también armas. Como nos encontramos entre los límites del mundo mágico y muggle, debemos adaptarnos. Por eso usamos armas blancas, cuando nos enfrentamos a mortifagos u otros seres, no podemos depender solo de la magia-explico Ania mientras tomaba asiento en uno de los sillones que estaba cerca del hogar que también estaba apagado, rápidamente lo prendió- A veces los magos se vuelven muy dependientes de sus varitas, si se las saca en combate, prácticamente están indefensos. Es por esa razón que los guardianes son entrenados en el uso de Armas blancas y magia sin varita. **

**-¿todos cumplen con esos requisitos?- pregunto intrigado el profesor, aparentemente eran un grupo interesante de magos, que valía la pena observar**

**-si, de mayor a menor medida, pero todos son buenos en esas dos cosas- contesto Ania orgullosa de ellos- será mejor que ordenemos estas cosas. Más tarde si tiene preguntas, puede hacérmelas- al ver que el profesor estaba pensativo.**

**- está bien- contesto Severus con un susurro. Con un movimiento de su mano, abrió las cajas de libros y los puso juntos con los de él que estaban en la sala- son libros muggles- hablo mas para sí mismo, que para Ania.- si Lucius lo ve, no le va a gustar- dijo con un tono de satisfacción.**

**-es una pena porque hay libros de medicina, química, historia, literatura, medicina natural- le conto Ania con satisfacción- si está interesado en alguno de ellos, puede leerlos- le dijo al notar que Severus había tomado uno de química y veía entre sus hojas, al sentirse observado, lo dejo en el estante.**

**-con respecto a sus baúles de ropa, le pediremos a uno de los elfos que se haga cargo de eso- camino hacia el hogar con las manos en la espalda, que le daba un aire majestuoso- Lindy- llamo con suavidad Severus.**

**-si, amo Snape - apareció la elfa domestica, haciendo una reverencia y observando todo a su alrededor.**

**-la señorita Val…la señora Snape- se corrigió el profesor, al notar el seño fruncido de la elfa, al escuchar el apellido de Ania, por lo visto ellos ya sabían las últimas novedades- necesitara un mueble de ropa más grande que el que ya tengo, podrías conseguirlo y luego acomodar las cosas.**

**-Lindy no es necesario que pongas en el mueble mis cosas, luego yo me encargo de ponerlas- le pidió Ania que no quería que la elfa se esforzara demasiado.**

**- ama Ania, lindy no puede dejar que haga su trabajo- le contesto la elfa seria- para lindy sería un honor poder ayudarla, no se preocupe, pondré todo en su lugar- al decir esto desapareció.**

**-no haces bien discutiendo con ella- le hablo Severus con un tono serio- para los elfos domésticos que nos neguemos a que nos ayuden, es como una ofensa.**

**-no quería hacerla sentir de esa manera- le contesto Ania con cierta pena- le pediré disculpas cuando la vuelva a ver**

**-deja de lamentaciones Valerius, tampoco es tan grave- exclamo Severus - ahora… ¿dónde quiere poner su baúl de armas?**

**-en nuestra habitación, me gusta tenerlas cerca- le contesto la joven, que lo levito hacia donde el profesor le indicaba.**

**-entre- hablo el profesor sin emoción alguna, con un movimiento de varita prendió las velas**

**-es grande- fue lo primero que se le ocurrió a Ania decir, no tenía mucha decoración, arriba del hogar el símbolo de su casa, un sillón negro, una pequeña mesa, la cama muy amplia con un acolchado negro y una mesita de luz. Puso el baúl en un rincón de la habitación- Severus….-lo llamo con cierta cautela.**

**-que desea Val…Ania- se obligo decir el profesor, al notar que hace un momento, la había llamado por su apellido delante de la elfa, un error así podía cometer con Lucius y lo convencería que su matrimonio es una farsa, tenía que acostumbrarse a llamarla por su nombre.**

**-¿me acompañaría a la casa de Hagrid?- le pregunto Ania**

**-¿para qué quiere ir a su cabaña?- inquirió el profesor, sin disimular su interés, recordaba que el semigigante estaba cuidando algo que le pertenecía a ella y quería saber que era.**

**-el ahora está cuidando de Alex y quería darle las gracias- le contesto Ania- como sabe Albus me dio permiso para que se quede conmigo en el castillo. Él es como mi hijo, no me gusta estar separada de él.**

**-¿y cuántos años tiene ese Alex?- volvió a cuestionar Snape con desagrado, que ya se imaginaba conviviendo con un crio.**

**-4 años- le contesto ella con una sonrisa- me lo regalo Albus cuando tenía apenas unos meses de vida- esas últimas palabras llamaron la atención del mago.**

**-¿ese Alex es un chico o otra cosa?- exigió saber el profesor**

**-es un lobo siberiano- reconoció Ania con una sonrisa, que desapareció tan rápido como vino, cuando vi la cara de snape que rebosaba de descontento- ¿hay algún problema? ¿No le gustan los perros?**

**-no, no me gustan- le dijo con un tono cortante- así que valla pensando donde piensa dejarlo, porque en la mazmorra no estará y mucho menos en mis habitaciones- la dejo atrás, caminando rápidamente- ya tengo demasiado con tener que lidiar con Black, que va a vivir en el castillo.**

**-pero…¡espere profesor Snape!- lo llamo Ania, pero este hizo oídos sordos y continuo su camino, haciendo que ella caminara aun más rápido- Alex no es solo un perro, es mitad lobo ¿eso no lo hace cambiar de parecer?- Severus le clavo la mirada, haciendo que esta se detuviera en seco- ****_ahora que dije que se puso de esa manera ¿tampoco le gustan los lobos?- _****se pregunto la joven que tenía el rostro del profesor muy cerca de ella de nuevo.**

**_-¡_****no me importa si es un perro o un lobo o las dos cosas, no se quedara! - dijo con firmeza Snape dejándole claro que no pensaba cambiar de opinión**

**Ella estaba por contestarle cuando escucho ladridos de unos perros que estaban peleándose, temiendo que fuera Alex salió corriendo rápido y Snape la siguió.**

**-¡por Merlin Alex!- exclamo Ania nerviosa al verlo correr detrás de un perro grande negro**

**-¡señorita Valerius!- se sobresalto Hagrid al verla- lo siento, se salió de control y aunque lo llame, no quiso hacerme caso- intento explicarse el semigigante**

**-no se preocupe Hagrid, ya los vamos a agarrar - intento calmarlo Ania que lo veía muy preocupado por la situación.**

**-señorita Valerius porque no llama a su perro- le pidió Remus que estaba acercándose a ella- si escucha su voz, puede ser que se detenga. Los lobos cuando se pierden en su instinto territorial, son difíciles de manejar. Pero puede ser que por su lado perro, él aun la escuche.**

**-lo sabes por experiencia ¿no Lupin?- dijo con una voz socarrona el profesor que parecía disfrutar de la situación. No todos los días se veía a Black corriendo como un cobarde, por un perro-lobo**

**-no es el momento Severus- dijo cortante Lupin que seguía con la mirada a su amigo.**

**-¡Alex! ¡Alex!- grito Ania - ¡ven para acá, ese perro es más grande vos, te va a lastimar!- le pidió desesperada la joven. Al ver que Alex lo había alcanzado, salió corriendo hacia donde ellos se encontraban.**

**-no creo que él, sea el lastimado- hablo con su tono burlón Severus- Black es el que está en el suelo, con las patas para arriba, haciéndose el muerto.**

**Alex puso sus patas delanteras entre la cabeza del perro negro y le gruño, mostrando sus dientes. Al escuchar la voz de su dueña, se separo de él y se dirigió hacia ella, moviendo su cola. Ania ni bien lo vio, se arrodillo y lo abrazo.**

**-¡Alex no vuelvas a hacer eso!- lo abrazo con fuerza- me has asustado mucho ¿no has notado que ese perro es más grande que vos? Por Merlin me has dado un susto de muerte - lo regaño la joven, mientras se le escapaba una lagrima, de la angustia que tenía que saliera herido. El perro paso su lengua por la cara de ella y ella no pudo evitar sonreírle- si haces eso no puedo enojarme contigo- rio Ania mientras tocaba su cabeza.**

**-¡de donde salió ese maldito animal!-exclamo enojado Sirius que había vuelta a la normalidad**

**-cálmate canuto- le pidió Remus, mientras le alcanzaba un sobre todo para que se cubriera- no estamos solos**

**-¿Cómo que no estamos solos? ¿Qué haces aquí quejicus?- le pregunto Sirius molesto, al notar la media sonrisa del profesor**

**-estaba acompañando a Ania-pronuncio el nombre de la joven, para provocar aun mas a Sirius que sabía que le molestaría que se tuteara con Valerius- veníamos a ver a Hagrid, pero fuimos detenidos por tu corrida y tu cobarde rendición.**

**-¿Ania? ¿Porqué la llamas por su nombre?- pregunto extrañado el hombre, que no podía ocultar su molestia al escuchar aquellas palabras- ¿esta acá?-¿Dónde?- la busco con la mirada.**

**-Estoy acá señor Black- levanto la mano la joven, que aun estaba de rodillas, tocando a su perro- soy la dueña del maldito animal que lo estuvo persiguiendo- sonrió Ania- le pido disculpas por el comportamiento de Alex. Suele ser muy sociable, no sé que le paso.**

**-no se preocupe Valerius la perdono si me deja llamarla por su nombre- le propuso el hombre mientras se acercaba a ella, pero rápidamente tuvo que retroceder pues el perro-lobo gruño, advirtiéndole que no diera un paso más.**

**-tranquilo Alex- lo intento calmar la joven, mientras se ponía de pie- él no me hará daño- Si eso hace que estemos en paz, puede llamarme por mi nombre, señor Black.**

**-Sirius, por favor llámeme Sirius, casi fui mordido por su perro, eso nos hace más cercanos-le dio una seductora sonrisa, lo cual hizo que Severus lo mirara de mala manera y Sirius le sonriera burlándose de él.**

**-¡tampoco exageres Black, no quería morderte solo asustarte y lo ha logrado!- le contesto Snape devolviéndole el gesto de burla. Alex como si entendiera lo dicho por Severus como si lo estuviera defendiendo, se acerco a él y se sentó a su lado**

**-parece que le caes bien- dijo Remus mientras le tocaba la cabeza a Alex, este le contesto pasando su lengua por su mano**

**-no soy el único- contesto Severus con su voz fría- parece que has encontrado otro compañero para tus noches de luna- insinuando que como ambos eran lobos, se llevarían bien.**

**Lupin solo lo miro, pero se podía ver por su mirada que aquellas palabras lo habían afectado. Pero rápidamente recupero la compostura, ya estaba acostumbrado a las indirectas de Snape.**

**-señorita Valerius ¿el director se refería a Alex cuando dijo que le daba permiso para que quedara con usted?- pregunto el profesor que observaba como el perro- lobo olfateaba su bolsillo, al sentir olor a chocolate, haciendo que Lupin sonriera.**

**-si así es-afirmo la joven, sonriendo a Alex que ahora estaba en dos patas, metiendo su hocico en el bolsillo del profesor- discúlpelo profesor Lupin le gustan las cosas dulces.**

**-no puedo culparte amigo, a mí también me gustan-le respondió el lobo que sacaba un poco de su chocolate y le daba muy poquito para que se sacara el gusto por aquella golosina.**

**-se quedara con ustedes- pregunto Hagrid mirando con dulzura a Alex que se veía tan tranquilo con el profesor, mientras Sirius lo observaba con desconfianza.**

**-si - afirmo Ania, mientras Snape decía que no- bueno…Severus no quiere que se quede con nosotros**

**-no me asombra- dijo Sirius con seriedad- quejicus solo se lleva bien con los animales muertos o los de sangre fría, como las serpientes. **

**-lo dice quien recién se comporto como un cobarde, al hacerse el muerto, para que no lo mordieran- le respondió irritado Severus**

**-eso fue una táctica de supervivencia y por lo menos yo no me comporto como un animal rastrero- le hablo con enojo Sirius**

**-bueno…ya basta- intervino Remus al ver que ambos tenían sus varitas en la mano, apretándolas con fuerza- ¿qué le parece Valerius si yo me quedo con Alex? **

**-¿en serio?- le pregunto Ania contenta**

**-claro, como dijo el profesor Snape- le dedico una mirada a este- debido a mi condición, nos llevaríamos muy bien**

**-no creo que tenga que ver con tu condición Remus- lo tuteo la joven al notar que a él, le dolía decir que era un hombre lobo- sino con tu carácter. Tu forma de ser le agrada y a mí también, así que te agradezco que te ofrecieras a tenerlo en tus aposentos y dime por favor Ania -le pidió con una sonrisa.**

**-no tienes nada que agradecerme…Ania- le Dijo Remus que se sentía algo incomodo al recibir la mirada fría de Sirius y Snape**

**-creo que ya va a ser la hora de la cena -dijo Ania sin darse cuenta de la situación en la que se encontraba Remus-¿Qué les parece si vamos yendo al castillo? ¡ Alex vamos !**


	12. La carta y una visita inesperada

Remus y Hagrid se fueron caminando con Ania, mientras ella les contaba cosas sobre Alex. Más atrás se encontraba el profesor Snape y Sirius que no se hablaban, solo se dirigían miradas amenazadoras.

Al llegar al castillo, cada uno fue para sus aposentos para prepararse para la cena, menos Hagrid que decidió pasar por el despacho del director.

Ni bien llegaron a la mazmorra Ania se dirigió hacia el cuarto que compartiría con Severus y este se excuso diciendo que tenía que pasar por su oficina ha hacer algunas cosas.

**Ni bien entro a la habitación Ania pudo notar que Lindy había acomodado todas sus cosas en un hermoso armario, que en una de sus puertas, tenía un espejo de cuerpo entero. Sonrió complacida, le gustaba como había quedado todo.**

**Decidió darse un baño, el viaje había sido largo y deseaba relajarse, poner en orden sus pensamientos y presentía que no era la única que se encontraba de esa manera.**

**En el despacho del profesor de pociones, Severus se encontraba parado mirando el fuego y tomaba un vaso de whisky de fuego. Sentía como ese líquido lentamente quemaba su garganta, pero no le importaba, solo quería por un momento escapar de toda esa locura en la que se había visto envuelto.**

**_-no te basta con invadir mi espacio Valerius, que encima quieres quedarte con mis pensamientos- dijo el profesor con resentimiento, por no poder sacársela de su cabeza- mi esposa… tengo una esposa- dijo en un susurro- Algo que nunca pensé que tendría, porque siempre había tenido la esperanza que Lily fuera mi compañera y que juntos armaríamos una familia. Pero al final las cosas fueron diferentes, ella fue la compañera de otro y armo con él, una familia…. y…yo…yo me he quedado solo- se dijo mientras tomaba otro vaso de whisky- unido a un matrimonio con una mujer que no amo y que no se parece en nada a Lily._**

******_Valerius es desordenada, despistada, ingenua, muy emocional, tiene que dar su opinión en todo momento, tiene una curiosidad que la mete en problemas, confiada…_**

**-disculpe,… señor Snape -el profesor miro para todos lados al escuchar esa voz, pero no había nadie en el lugar, hasta que sintió esa calidez en su brazo, que supo de quien se trataba- Sin querer he escuchado sus pensamientos y quiero que sepa que aunque mi ama no esté a la altura de su amada. Ella también tiene grandes cualidad, aunque…todavía usted no pueda apreciarlas.**

**Al escuchar aquella voz Snape de nuevo, dio un suspiro de frustración, al no poder estar solo y relajarse-****_¡acaso no puedo tener un minuto de tranquilidad! ¡Me libro de Valerius y aparece su dragón! - ¡Guardián _**Tien-lung muéstrese!- le ordeno Severus con su voz fría

**-Acá estoy Señor Snape- se inclinó el guardián en señal de respeto, usando su forma humana.**

**-¿no me dijo que no podía leer mis pensamientos?- lo interrogo sin rodeos el profesor que se estaba cansando de no tener privacidad.**

**-para serle sincero, si puedo leer la mente de cualquier mago, pero no es algo que suelo hacer- le explico el dragón - estaba usando el vinculo que tiene usted conmigo para localizarlo y escuche sin querer lo que estaba pensando, fue algo involuntario. Le pido disculpas si le ha molestado.**

**-¿porque estaba buscándome?- le pregunto curioso Severus, dejando atrás aquella duda de que el dragón leyera sus pensamientos. Estaba seguro que le estaba diciendo la verdad. Las defensas de su mente, estaban intactas, era cierto que había usado el vínculo que los unía.**

**-vine a traerle una carta- el dragón le entrego un sobre sellado, que tenia la forma del Dragón de su brazo- es del señor y la señora Valerius, no querían que su hija estuviera presente cuando la recibiera.**

**Snape levanto una de sus cejas y luego miro a **Tien-lung que permanecía de pie, observando sus estantes. No pudo evitar recordar a Ania y como esta miraba todo lo que había a su alrededor, involuntariamente hizo una mueca similar a una sonrisa- _parece que el dragón y ella tienen los mismos intereses…_

_-_profesor Snape los señores Valerious esperan que me dé una respuesta por escrito- le recordó Tien-lung que estaba agachado mirando los estantes de abajo.

-_y la misma forma de llamar la atención- _reconoció Snape con el ceño fruncido, sin perder más tiempo se sentó en su escritorio y se puso a leer aquel sobre.

_Señor Severus Snape:_

_Le escribimos estas líneas para trasmitirle un cálido saludo de nuestra parte y darle la bienvenida a nuestra familia. . Hace un momento, nuestro amigo en común Albus dumbledore, nos ha puesto al tanto de lo acontecido y queremos agradecerle, su apoyo para con nuestra hija._

**_Estamos sumamente complacidos con que ella pueda tener un hombre como usted en su vida. Como ya le habrá mencionado nuestra Ania. Fue elegido como su guardián por sus cualidades personales y profesionales. El hecho de que ahora estén casados, hace que nuestra felicidad sea plena._**

**_Le pedimos por favor que cuide mucho de ella, estamos seguros que no será nada fácil su estancia en el colegio, ni bien se sepa lo de su matrimonio, habrá magos que no estarán contentos con esa noticia. Así que le rogamos por favor que vele por su seguridad y que juntos puedan sobrellevar las trabas que aparecerán en su camino._**

**_Queremos que sepa que cuenta con todo nuestro apoyo y que todo el clan Valerius bendice su unión, más allá que solo sea por apariencia, deseamos con ilusión que esta de sus frutos en el futuro._**

**_Para finalizar esta carta, lo esperamos a usted y a nuestra querida Ania este fin de semana y no aceptamos una negativa. Pues es costumbre de la familia Valerius reunirnos para almorzar aunque sea una vez a la semana._**

**_Atentamente Señor y Señora Valerius._**

**_PD: Le rogamos que no le diga a nuestra hija sobre el contenido de la carta, tememos que si se entera, se enojara con nosotros._**

**Ni bien termino de leer la carta Snape, llego a la conclusión de que Ania era el vivo reflejo de sus padres. Estos como ella, tenían la inclinación de creer en él y ver un lado positivo que él, estaba seguro que carecía.**

**Además al leer que el Clan Valerius les daba su bendición y los esperaba para almorzar. No pudo evitar pensar que se parecían a los Weasley. Solo esperaba que no fueran tan numerosos como ellos.**

**Pero lo que más le llamo la atención fue que ellos aseguraban que la noticia de su matrimonio, provocaría malestar en algunos magos, pensaba preguntarles a que se referían. Pero rápidamente cambio de parecer, era mejor averiguarlo por sí mismo.**

**Se dispuso a agarrar su pluma y escribirles una respuesta breve pero respetuosa.**

**_Señor y Señora Valerius_**

**_Les agradezco sus cumplidos hacia mi persona y les doy mi palabra que cuidare muy bien de su hija. Aceptare de buen grado su invitación para almorzar el día que usted considere conveniente._**

******_Atentamente Severus Snape_**

**_-Acá tienes la respuesta _**Tien-lung- le entrego un sobre sellado

-gracias señor Snape y por favor si my lady Ania desea saber el contenido de la carta, no se lo diga- le pidió el dragón, mientras guardaba la carta.

El mago no dijo nada, miro su reloj y se dio cuenta que faltaba poco para la cena. Sería mejor que fuera a buscar a Valerius para llevarla al gran salón.

-¿te quedaras en el castillo?- quiso saber Snape al notar que el dragón no se retiraba

-si, el señorDumbledore ha sido muy amable en invitarme a cenar- hablo con suavidad Tien-lung

Snape lo miro por unos minutos y recordó que Albus había dicho que Tien-lung y él se conocían de hace mucho tiempo, cuando el director era joven y que se hicieron amigos. Así que eso quería decir que el dragón, era mucho más viejo que este o tenía la misma edad, sea una cosa u otra, era curioso ver como dos seres tan distintos podían ser amigos.

-¿sucede algo señor Snape?- pregunto Tien-lung que se sentía observado por aquellos ojos negros.

El profesor negó con la cabeza y salieron de su despacho, para ir a sus habitaciones privadas. Ni bien entraron a la sala, pudo escuchar la voz de Ania cantando que venía de su habitación.

-¿profesor Snape es usted?- pregunto la joven que apenas asomaba su cuerpo cubierto con una toalla

-¿Quién sino Valerius? - le contesto el profesor que al verla de esa manera, se quedo sin palabras.

-¡qué bueno que llego!- le dijo Ania mientras se acercaba a él, sin darse cuenta que el profesor se sentía incomodo por la situación, que rápidamente se giro- no estoy muy segura que ponerme. ¡Tien-lung!- dijo el nombre del dragón con una sonrisa- que bueno que has venido ¿me puedes ayudar a elegir que ponerme? No sé si las cenas en el castillo son formales o no, no quiero desencajar ¿qué hago?

-por lo pronto my lady ir a la habitación- le dijo el dragón, intentando no levantarle la voz a su ama- no puede estar de esa manera delante del señor Snape, no olvide que la sociedad mágica, es muy conservadora.

-¡pero estoy cubierta!- replico Ania sin entender a que se refería su guardián- peor sería si tuviera en una bikini, acá solo se me ven las piernas.

-my lady hágame caso, aunque sea una vez- le rogo el Dragón- y vallamos a ver su guardarropa, para ver que se pondrá para la cena- le hablo con una sonrisa, mientras intentaba no perder la paciencia con ella.

-está bien- le contesto la joven, no muy convencida del porque su amigo le llamaba la atención, retandola- mira Tien-lung, Lindy me ha conseguido este hermoso armario para mi ropa…

Eso fue lo último que escucho Snape antes de que ese par cerrara la puerta de la habitación. Inconscientemente puso una de sus manos en su pecho y pudo notar que su corazón latía fuertemente. Esa mujer si continuaba así lo mataría, pensó el profesor.

-Lindy- la llamo el profesor con su típico tono de voz

-si amo Snape- se presento la elfa con una reverencia

-me iré a dar un baño, podrías traerme un cambio de ropa

-si amo - la elfa desapareció y pudo escuchar la voz de Valerius, saludándola y darle las gracias por el armario- ¿tiene que ser siempre tan ruidosa? - dijo en un susurro

-por lo general lo es - le contesto el dragón que apareció sorpresivamente a su lado- pero es mejor que este así y no callada, porque significa que no se encuentra bien.

-dudo que pueda permanecer más de 5 minutos callada- dijo en tono serio- no estabas ayudándola con su ropa ¿Qué haces aquí?

-ya termine de asesorarla, tenía que decir entre dos prendas- le contesto el dragón que tomaba asiento en uno de los sillones- ahora se está cambiando, prefiero esperarla afuera.

-iré a darme un baño, así que puedes agarrar un libro de la biblioteca si deseas pasar el rato- le ofreció el profesor, mientras se retiraba de la sala.

Después de unos minutos, hizo su aparición Ania que estaba acomodando la falda de su vestido una y otra vez.

-se ve muy bien Lady Ania- dijo el dragón que se ponía de pie y caminaba hacia donde ella se encontraba- veo que se ha recogido el pelo- le señalo el peinado

-intente domar mi pelo- se acomodo un mechón de su pelo enrulado que se había escapado-se las está ingeniando para salir - hizo una mueca de resignación- ¿Severus aun no salió?- al notar que no encontraba en la sala.

- no, pero seguro que saldrá pronto- le contesto el dragón

-¿ Tien-lung me dirás porque has venido?- le pregunto la joven- no me mal entiendas, me gusta que estés aquí- agarro su brazo y puso su mano en el- Pero te he visto entrar con Severus ¿Por qué estaban juntos? Dudo que el te allá llamado.

-tienes razón, él no me llamo, vine porque Dumbledore me invito a cenar- le explico el dragón que sonrió al notar que ella lo tomo del brazo

**-y… ¿Qué más?- le pregunto Ania con curiosidad, mientras le hacía cara de niña buena, para convencerlo, lo cual hacia que se le escapara una sonrisa a **Tien-lung

**-tus padres le enviaron una carta al señor Snape- le dijo finalmente**

**-¡que!- grito la joven- ¡le enviaron una carta! ¿No me digas que Albus le conto lo que paso? - le pregunto a su guardián**

**-si están al tanto- reconoció el dragón con tranquilidad**

**-¿y qué dijeron? ¡Dime por favor que lo tomaron bien!- le rogo Ania que estaba preocupada por la reacción de sus padres.**

**-no tiene que preocuparse my lady Ania, sus padres están satisfechos con su decisión- intento tranquilizarla, al verla caminar de un lado al otro de la habitación- tanto que su hermano vendrá esta noche a la cena a conocer a su esposo- pensó el dragón que si ella sabia eso la calmaría, pero rápidamente se dio cuenta que había sido un error.**

**-¡repíteme por favor lo que has dicho!- le pidió Ania que ponía una de sus mano en su panza, mientras daba respiraciones profundas, para controlarse- no, mejor no lo hagas- dijo rápidamente- ¿has dicho que vendrá mi hermano a conocer al profesor Snape?**

Tien-lung asintió con la cabeza, preocupado al ver a su ama pálida y que ahora no solo se movía por la sala, sino que se sentaba y se levantaba del sillón, era obvio que no se podía quedar quieta.

-¿le han dicho mis padres al profesor Snape que viene mi hermano a cenar al colegio?- le pregunto Ania seria.

-no, querían darle una sorpresa- le contesto su guardián que se acerco a ella, para ponerle una mano en su hombro para que se tranquilizara, como hacia ella con él, pero parecía no funcionar.

-¡le querían dar una sorpresa!- exclamo Ania- se nota que no lo conocen, porque estoy segura que el profesor Snape no es la clase de hombre que le guste que le den sorpresa.

-¿a quién quieren sorprender?- interrumpió una voz fría que caminaba hacia ellos. Ania permaneció dándole la espalda, cerrando los ojos y rogando que no estuviera el profesor atrás de ella- le hice una pregunta Valerius, dese vuelta y contésteme.

Lentamente Ania se giro hacia él y se quedo mirando al suelo, como si hubiera hecho algo malo.

**-estoy esperando Valerius, va a hablar o tengo que preguntarle a su guardián- le pidió el profesor que estaba perdiendo la paciencia.**

**-bueno…** Tien-lung me dijo que hoy para la cena, vendrá mi hermano, mis padres querían darle una sorpresa por eso no se lo mencionaron en la carta que le enviaron hoy- Ahora que hablamos de eso ¿me dirá que decía la carta?- su tono de voz se volvió más persuasivo, pero por la mirada que le estaba dando Snape se dio cuenta que no hina a poder convencerlo.

-Valerius concéntrese en lo que realmente importa- la reto Snape con ese tono frio- y es que su hermano vendrá de visita.

-¡pero yo quiero saber que decía la carta!- le replico la joven que ahora estaba más interesada en esa dichosa carta. Estaba segura de que si sabía su contenido, tendría una idea de con que intenciones su hermano vendría a verlos.

-no es asunto suyo, es entre sus padres y yo, usted queda afuera- le contesto el profesor con una mirada fría- ahora… ¿hay algo que deba saber sobre su hermano?

-no importa, ya descubriré lo que dice la carta con o sin su ayuda- dijo con un tono de suficiencia- Con respecto a él no hay mucho que decir, solo que es el segundo al mando de los guardianes y es más grande que yo- le conto la joven con seriedad- y es muy pero muy diferente a mí.

El profesor no dijo palabra alguna, después de escuchar a Ania, mientras en su mente se decía, que esa visita seguro traería problemas. Tener a una Valerius le había complicado la vida, suponía que tener a otro en el castillo, complicaría aún más las cosas_- ¡Merlín dame paciencia para esta noche!- _dijo para sí mismo el profesor.

**-¿profesor Snape?- lo llamo Ania, viendo que este estaba ensimismado en sus pensamientos-¿Severus?**

**-¿qué?- le contesto cortante**

**-creo que deberíamos ir al comedor- le respondió la joven, con cierta cautela. Sentía que el profesor estaba llegando a su límite de tolerancia y ella no deseaba que eso sucediera, ya demasiado difícil era tratar con él, estando tranquilo, no quería ni imaginarse como seria cabreado. Decidió que sería mejor darle un poco de libertad, era evidente que su presencia, le molestaba.**

**El hombre solo se giro y abrió la puerta, **Tien-lung y Ania salieron y se quedaron hablando de su estadía en el castillo. Mientras el profesor ponía un hechizo en sus habitaciones para que nadie osara entrar.

**-¿Tiene planeado estar todo los días en la escuela my lady Ania?- la interrogo el dragón mientras subían las escaleras.**

**-dentro de lo posible vendré a dormir en el castillo, pues que no lo hiciera llamaría mucho la atención. Al fin y al cabo estoy casada, se supone que al menos debo estar con mi esposo en algún momento- hablo con seriedad la joven- pero no pasare todo el día en la escuela. Tengo obligaciones en el mundo muggle y además tenemos que vigilar las entradas no puedo quedarme aislada en el mundo mágico- su voz se torno seria y calculadora, lo cual no paso desapercibido ante el profesor, que solía parecerle llamativo, como Ania cambiaba su personalidad cuando se trataba de los guardianes.**

**-entonces organizara las clases con sus otros deberes- concluyo **Tien-lung, comprendiendo lo que su ama quería hacer, no quería que el profesor se viera obligado a tratar con ella. Por un momento sintió pena por su ama, está realmente quería llevarse bien con él, pero el ex mortifago la veía como un estorbo y su ama se dio cuenta que era mejor tomar cierta distancia entre ellos, para no ahogarlo.

**-Así que Severus puede quedarte tranquilo- lo miro Ania con una sonrisa, mientras caminaban por el pasillo- no tendrás que lidiar conmigo todo el día. Solo cuando tengamos clases, ¡así que arriba ese ánimo! Tendrás tiempo para ti -intento reconfortarlo la joven, este solo le dedico una mirada fría.**

**-¿y… así pretende que cuide de usted, saliendo del castillo, en cualquier momento?- hablo arrastrando las palabras, intentando ocultar ese malestar que amenazaba con aparecer en su pecho. Aunque no entendía él porque tenía esa sensación, debía sentirse contento, que no tendría que cuidar de ella tanto tiempo, como había hecho con Potter.**

**- no se preocupe profesor para facilitar su trabajo, cuando me valla le diré a donde iré - le contesto la joven de una manera diplomática- y cuando este por regresar al castillo, le mandare un mensaje con **Tien-lung.

Severus prefirió no continuar con la conversación y siguió caminando en silencio, escuchando como ese par hablaban de todo lo que se les cruzaba en el camino. Estaba mal humorado, sentía que había mucho más de lo que ella le decía, pero no sabía qué hacer para averiguarlo. Tenía la esperanza de que cambiar esa situación al ver al hermano de Ania, de esa manera quizás podía averiguar un poco mas de los guardianes y su extraña líder.

En las puertas del Gran salón Tien-lung se excuso diciendo que lo estaban llamando, que mas tarde regresaría, que le dieran sus disculpas a Dumbledore. Cuando se fue el profesor abrió las puertas del comedor y la cara de Ania parecía la de un niño. Al ver el cielo estrellado, reflejo del exterior, en el techo y con aquellas velas que le daban un aire mágico al lugar. Miro a su alrededor y noto que las mesas de los alumnos estaba vacía y recordó que estos aun no habían regresado del receso escolar.

Vestido photo/115515914/Black_Mandarin_Neck_Long_Bell_Sleeve_Muslimah_Abaya_Maxi_


	13. El hermano de Ania

En las puertas del Gran salón Tien-lung se excuso diciendo que lo estaban llamando, que mas tarde regresaría, que le dieran sus disculpas a Dumbledore. Cuando se fue el profesor abrió las puertas del comedor y la cara de Ania parecía la de un niño. Al ver el cielo estrellado, reflejo del exterior, en el techo y con aquellas velas que le daban un aire mágico al lugar. Miro a su alrededor y noto que las mesas de los alumnos estaba vacía y recordó que estos aun no habían regresado del receso escolar.

-veo que Albus te ha dejado sin palabras - hizo su aparición frente a ella, un hombre atractivo, con pelo ondulado corto, alto, esbelto, pero con un rostro serio

-¡Victor!- dijo la joven con una sonrisa y fue directo a abrazarlo

-¿estás usando un vestido?- le hablo el hombre sorprendido con voz grave que después de corresponderle aquel abrazo, tomo un poco de distancia para admirarla- cuando le cuente a nuestros padres, estarán tan sorprendidos como lo estoy yo ahora. ¡Hasta pareces una verdadera dama! Salvo tu pelo, que continua indomable- tomo un mecho que se había escapado de su peinado.

-no parezco… ¡soy una dama! -le contesto la joven con una falsa molestia.  
Al notar que estaban uno al lado del otro, le pego con su codo en un costado, haciendo que su hermano se inclinara un poco, fingiendo que le había dolido- ¡que no se te olvide!

-¡cómo olvidarlo si te comportas, como la dama que eres- dijo con ironía el hombre, al ver que ella no usaba los modales de una mujer de su clase.

- ¿sabes qué? no pienso contestarte- le contesto la joven con un tono burlón, lo cual le hizo recordar a Severus cuando ella le había contestado de la misma manera en la escalera.

-porque sabes que estoy en lo cierto- la siguió provocando su hermano, sin dejar de lado su seriedad.

-hablaremos de eso en otro momento- finalizo Ania que tenía muchas ganas de contestarle, pero si lo hacía le daría la razón a Víctor y eso era algo que nunca le gustaba hacer. Por la curva de los finos labios de este, supo que estaba disfrutando de la situación, mas la hizo enojar- será mejor que haga las presentaciones, profesor Severus Snape, como habrá notado este hombre es mi hermano- al decir esto le clavo la mirada a su hermano mayor.

-es un gusto conocerlo Señor Valerius- le dijo Snape con aire solemne mientras se inclinaba ante su presencia, como un caballero.

-el placer es mío cuñado ¡bienvenido a la familia Valirius!- le estrecho la mano el hombre, que llevaba unos guantes negros, que mostraban sus dedos. Con un poco de resistencia, el profesor correspondió a su saludo- tenía muchas ganas de conocerte- le confesó Víctor mientras lo miraba fijamente, lo cual hizo fruncir el seño del profesor.

-veo que ya se han presentado - interrumpió Albus sonriendo, que escoltaba a Minerva de su brazo, observando a su alrededor- faltan los señores Black, Lupin y Tien-lung

-Albus… Tien-lung tuvo que retirarse, me ha pedido que te diera sus disculpas- le conto ania, la cual noto por unos breves minutos, el rostro preocupado del director.

-espero que ese inconveniente no sea nada grave- dijo con un tono suave de voz que luego recupero su tono alegre- ¿Remus y Black alguien sabe si están en camino?

-acá estoy, disculpe la demora director- entro al salón Remus acompañado de Alex que ni bien vio a su ama y a Victor, fue a saludar a este último, que se agacho para recibirlo.

-¡qué bonito Alex, prefieres saludarlo a él que a mí que soy tu madre!- le dijo Ania a su perro-lobo con un tono juguetón- está bien, ve con él, seguro que Víctor te dará tus galletitas favoritas

-ve a saludarla muchacho que si no va a estar llorando toda la cena, diciendo que le robe tu cariño- le dijo con uno tono sarcástico el hombre, mientras palmeaba su lomo con una de sus manos. Alex se dio vuelta y se puso en dos patas mirándola con adoración. Ania lo miro con amor y lo abrazo.

- Víctor, te presento a Remus Lupin - hablo Dumbledore con aquel tono amable que siempre solía usar- profesor Lupin él es Víctor Valerius hermano de Ania.

-un gusto conocerlo señor Lupin- le dijo el hombre que se quedo observándolo intensamente.

-el gusto es mío- le contesto apenas Remus mientras su voz se apagaba, al ver aquellos ojos negros iguales a los de Ania que le producían una sensación muy familiar- ¿nos hemos visto antes?- le pregunto al notar que su lobo interno estaba regodeándose de la emoción.

-es posible, su rostro me resulta… familiar- reconoció Víctor con un tono pausado.

Ania al observar a Remus y su hermano, no pudo evitar mirar su encuentro y sonreír, complacida.

-¡Veo que también llego el señor Black!- hablo con un tono de sorpresa el anciano- que lo vio cruzar el umbral- Víctor…Víctor- lo llamo el director, este que estaba distraído viendo a Lupin no se percato de la voz del director.

-si…Albus- le contesto este cuando se percato que lo estaban llamando y soltó a regañadientes la mano de Remus.

-te presento al profesor Sirius Black- Severus hizo una mueca de desagrado, que noto el hermano de Ania que sabía que estos no se llevaban bien. Cuando había leído el informe de Severus Snape, mencionaba que tenía una rivalidad con aquel hombre, desde la época en que ambos eran estudiantes.

-señor black un gusto conocerlo, soy Víctor Valerius el hermano mayor de Ania- le extendió la mano, la cual Sirius acepto.

-el gusto es mío señor Valerius- le contesto con respeto Sirius.

-será mejor que vallamos a la mesa, no se ustedes pero yo tengo muchas ganas de cenar- dijo con tono jovial el anciano, que se sentó en una de las mesas que solían usar los alumnos para cenar. Pues así podían charlar con facilidad, mirando sus rostros- tomen asiento por favor y disfruten de la cena- con un golpe de sus manos, hizo su aparición la comida, que adorno con muy ricos mangares la mesa.

Dumbledore encabezo la mesa, a su derecha estaban Minerva, Sirius y Lupin. A su izquierda Severus, Ania y Víctor.

-Ania permíteme decirte que se ve hermosa con ese vestido- hablo Sirius con su encantadora sonrisa.

-muchas gracias Sirius- le contesto la joven, recordando que Severus no le había dicho nada, cuando la vio, lo cual hizo que por un momento se entristeciera. No es que ella fuera vanidosa, pero quería estar bien para él, porque era la primera cena que asistía como su esposa, no quería avergonzarlo. Pero parece que era mucho pedir que él le diera un cumplido.

Severus que permanecía callado, le clavo la mirada a Sirius y luego se percato que estaba aprentando con fuerza sus cubiertos y molesto los soltó.

-¿hace mucho que llegaste al castillo Víctor?- le pregunto su hermana, mientras se servía su comida

-hace un par de horas pero estuve reunido con los guardianes que están en los alrededores de la escuela- le contesto este- así que como Albus estaba teniendo una reunión con la profesora **McGonagall, preferí esperarlos acá, por eso me viste ni bien entraste.**

-¡sí que me has dado una sorpresa!- le dijo Ania riendo- veo que has estado patrullando, llevas el uniforme- al notar que este llevaba el típico conjunto negro, flexible, para el combate, que usaban los guardianes.

**-sabia que lo notarias- dijo con una tímida sonrisa de sus finos labios- eso que le deje a Albus mis armas, pero te diste cuenta igual- le hablo con un tono fingido de decepción- He venido a darte el informe final del día.**

**-gracias por tomarte el trabajo de venir hasta aquí- le contesto Ania mirándolo con una mirada traviesa a Lupin y a su hermano- aunque creo que ese no es el único motivo**

**Su hermano levemente se sonrojo, al escuchar aquellas palabras, rápidamente decidió desviar el tema y devolverle el golpe a su hermana.**

**-tienes razón no es el único motivo- reconoció Víctor con tranquilidad- no te imaginas la sorpresa que me lleve hoy. Cuando nuestros padres me comunicaron que te habías casado con uno de los mejores magos de artes oscuras- continúo hablando el hombre con un brillo travieso en sus ojos- ellos y debo agregar que yo también, estamos orgullosos de que hayas continuado con la tradición de la familia y mucho más sabiendo cuanto lo admiras.**

**El rostro de Ania se torno rojo escarlata, se quedo mirando su plato de la vergüenza, mientras sentía la mirada de Severus que la observaba fijamente sin disimulo alguno.**

**_-te juro Víctor que cuando termine la cena ¡te mato!- _****le mando un mensaje telepático la joven a su hermano**

_-lo siento hermanita, pero me has desafiado con lo de Lupin, yo solo he respondido- _le contesto con sorna su hermano.

-_¡yo lo insinué, vos lo dijiste directamente! ¿Ves la diferencia?- _dijo molesta Ania

-_antes de perder el tiempo enojándote, sería mejor que intentes salir de esta situación_- le hablo con seriedad su hermano.

-¿Qué tradición tiene la familia Valerius?- pregunto Sirius intrigado

- todos los miembros de la familia saben artes oscuras, así como la defensa de esa arte- explico Ania- además los matrimonios siempre se hacen con un mago que tenga conocimiento con las artes oscuras. Pero existe una condición y es que ese mago o bruja debe haber demostrado que a pesar de su conocimiento, no es un mago oscuro dedicado a hacer el mal.

-entonces ustedes usan artes oscuras cuando combaten- señalo Sirius molesto con lo que acaba de escuchar.

-¡no!- negó rápidamente la joven- no usamos las maldiciones imperdonables. La magia es una sola, lo que hace la diferencia es el uso que le demos y el motivo por el cual la usamos.

-un mago dedicado a las artes oscuras, siempre se verán tentado a dañar a otros- replico Sirius que tenia las miradas de todos los presentes sobre él

-todos los que tenemos conocimiento en la magia, nos vemos en algún momento tentados a dañar a otros, mucho más cuando estamos enojados- le respondió Ania a Sirius- no deberías ser tan duro con los magos que se dedica a estas artes. Tengo entendido que vienes de una familia de magos oscuros, sin embargo aunque lleves su misma sangre, tus decisiones te hicieron diferente. Eso es lo que realmente importa. Además en la guerra el Ministerio de Magia le dio permiso a los Aurores a usar las artes oscuras y también nos hemos enterado que hubo alumnos que en algún momento, las han usado para defenderse.

Severus que escuchaba las palabras de Ania, no podía creer que ella y su familia conocieran las artes oscuras y se casaran con magos como él. Fue en ese momento que entendió porque toda esa familia no lo había rechazado.

-tengo que admitir que es verdad lo que ha dicho- reconoció Sirius con una humildad que asombro a varios- supongo que el conocimiento no es el problema, sino como el mago usa, lo aprendido y si desea usarlo para dañar o defender a alguien.

-ni tú te crees esas palabras Black- le dijo Severus con su típico tono mordaz- ambos sabemos que tus pensamientos no cambiaran, no importa lo que diga Valerius.

-con respecto a ti quejicus mis pensamientos se mantienen iguales- le contesto Sirius enojado- tu pasado te condena

-el tuyo también- le contesto Snape que tomaba de su vaso- harías bien en recordarlo

-profesores por favor estamos cenando- interrumpió Minerva- tengamos esta velada en paz.

Sin mirarse continuaron comiendo, aunque la tensión entre ellos era evidente, lo cual hizo sacar una traviesa sonrisa a Víctor que seguía atentamente todo lo sucedido.

-ahora que recuerdo…- llamo la atención Dumbledore, que hasta el momento se mantuvo callado, escuchando la conversación de su ahijada y Black, satisfecho con los argumentos que había dado esta- tenemos que discutir tus horarios Ania.

-si, estaba diciéndole a Severus que habrá días que no podre estar todo el día en la escuela. Pues tengo otras obligaciones que harán que permanezca en el mundo muggle- explico Ania- pero pasare todas las noches en el castillo.

-recuerdo que me lo habías mencionado- dijo el director- estaba pensando en que tomaras clases intensivas estas semanas en que los alumnos no estarán en la escuela. Ya que los profesores te pueden dedicar más tiempo. La profesora **McGonagall, hace un momento le ha enviado a Lucius Malfoy el programa que tenia pensando darte de sociedad mágica, esperamos su respuesta, aunque conociéndolo, es posible que venga a darla personalmente- concluyo el director.**

**-está bien- dijo Ania que él solo pensar en Malfoy le daba escalofrió**

-¿es seguro que salgas del castillo, no vendrá el Ministerio para quejarse?- pregunto Remus

-si es seguro- le contesto Ania con una sonrisa- solo iré al mundo Muggle, no creo que tengan problema con eso.

-entonces quiere decir que Quejicus se quedara en el castillo- dijo con una sonrisa Black, al notar que el profesor de pociones no la seguiría hasta el mundo Muggle y Sirius quería aprovechar la oportunidad de verla fuera del castillo. Sin que el murciélago estuviera revoloteando alrededor.

-si así es- afirmo la joven- el solo tiene que cuidar al colegio y a mí, cuando este en el castillo, no está obligado a acompañarme

-te acompañare valerius- se escucho decir el profesor y todos lo miraron con asombro, pues su voz sonó mas fuerte de lo normal.

-no tienes porque hacerlo- le dijo rápidamente Ania, no quería que se sintiera obligado a estar con ella- mi hermano y los guardianes pueden escoltarme.

-¿Qué es lo que no entiende de lo que acabo decir?- le pregunto entre dientes Snape- he dicho que la acompañare. Pero no se haga muchas ilusiones que solo será en algunas ocasiones. También tengo que trabajar. Ahora diga gracias y no discuta más- le recalco el profesor, lo cual hizo sonreír a Víctor que estaba sospechando que Snape podía llegar a interesarse en su hermana.

-bueno…gracias Severus- le dijo la joven con una gran sonrisa, porque él había decidió acompañarla por propia voluntad.

Aunque internamente Severus se lamentaba por haber dicho aquello, pero no quería quedar excluido cuando Ania saliera. Necesitaba sentir que tenía el control de la situación y tampoco le iba dar, una oportunidad a Black a darse una vuelta por el mundo muggle.

Victor: .


	14. Sospechas e inquietudes

Al finalizar la cena Dumbledore invito a Ania y a Víctor a que lo acompañaran a su despacho. Así que los tres se disculparon y se retiraron del gran salón. Bajo la mirada atenta de todos los presentes.

-¿de qué creen que hablaran Remus?- pregunto Sirius en voz baja, sin poder ocultar su curiosidad.

-supongo que cosas de los guardianes- le contesto Remus, no muy seguro de que esa fuera la razón.

-señores- les llamo la atención Minerva que se ponía de pie- discúlpenme, pero me retirare que tengan buenas noches. ¿Profesor Snape podría por favor acompañarme?

Snape que no esperaba que la bruja le hiciera esa solicitud, asintió con la cabeza, sin decir palabra alguna. Ambos profesores salieron del lugar, dejando solo a Remus y Sirius que permanecieron sentados.

-ahora que se fueron todos- comenzó a hablar Sirius- ¿me dirás porque no has hablado en casi toda la cena?

-he hablado, es solo que no lo has notado- le contesto el lobo intentando convencer a su amigo que no le sucedía nada. Aunque internamente supiera que estaba mintiéndole

-no me estás diciendo la verdad- le replico Sirius rápidamente- te vi que mirabas disimuladamente al hermano de Ania, cuando hablaba con los demás.

- estaba sentado frente a mi es imposible no mirarlo- afirmo Remus intentando sonar convincente

- bueno…es que pensé que se conocían, porque él también no paro de mirarte en toda la velada.

-¿me ha estado mirando?- pregunto sorprendido Lupin- ¿estás seguro?

-si, muy seguro- le respondió Black que estaba perdiendo la paciencia- ¿me vas a decir o no que está pasando?

- él…me resulta familiar- reconoció Remus- tuve la misma sensación cuando conocía a Ania. Siento que lo conozco, pero no lo recuerdo… es como si tuviera una laguna en mi mente. Aunque mi lado lobo parece recordarlo.

-¿le has preguntado si se conocieron antes? ¿Quizás sentiste su olor en una de tus transformaciones?- le dijo Sirius que intentaba aparentar calma, aunque su perro interno está en estado de alerta

-si, lo he hecho- reconoció Remus mientras pasaba su mano por su pelo y daba un suspiro de cansancio, la luna estaba cerca y su cuerpo empezaba a sentirlo- me dijo que él también tenía la misma sensación.

-será mejor que estemos atentos-la voz de Sirius se volvió precavida- La familia Valerius resulto ser muy extraña, si aceptan a alguien como Quejicus, sin importarles su pasado. Además sus gustos por aprender las artes oscuras, hace que debamos estar al tanto de lo que hacen.

-también aprenden la defensa contra las artes oscuras- agrego Remus al ver hacia donde se dirigían los pensamientos de su amigo-no son magos oscuros, por importarles eso, yo mismo fui profesor de esa materia, eso no me hace un potencial mortifago o como quieras llamarlo.

-tú nunca serias como quejicus- replico Black con seguridad- pero ante los ojos de los Valerius serias un potencial candidato para continuar con la tradición familiar- sin disimulo Sirius mostro su desagrado por esa clase de pensamiento.

-no exageres canuto- dijo Remus que le dio una sonrisa socarrona, como si esa idea fuera una locura- será mejor que no saquemos conclusiones precipitadas. Confiemos en Dumbledore. Ania es su ahijada y por lo que sabemos él es amigo de sus padres, merecen que le demos una oportunidad.

-solías decir lo mismo cuando yo no quería que Quejicus estuviera en la orden- recordó Sirius con cierta melancolía- muy a mi pesar debo decir que tenias razón. Así que esta vez confiare en tu instinto y no diré nada. Pero los estaremos observando.

-¿estaremos?- inquirió su amigo con cierta cautela

-si, los dos estaremos vigilando a los hermanos Valerius- le dijo Sirius con una mirada brillante de entusiasmo, como si se le hubiera ocurrido una gran idea- tú te encargaras del hermano mayor y yo de Ania.

-¿Por qué a ti te toca Ania?- le pregunto Remus no muy convencido del plan de su amigo.

-porque es más agradable a la vista y además su personalidad me gusta más, las mujeres son mi especialidad- hablo con arrogancia el mago- su hermano…me recuerda a Quejicus, no sé que es con exactitud, pero siento que de alguna manera son similares.

-mmm no me gusta mucho esta idea que has tenido- hablo con total sinceridad Remus- pero como se que lo harás igual, este o no yo de acuerdo, será mejor que no te deje solo o te meterás en problemas.

-sabía que podía contar contigo lunático- sonrió complacido Sirius- ¿ahora quieres venir conmigo a tomar algo?

-no, preferiría quedarme en el castillo- rechazo gentilmente aquella invitación de su amigo.

-como quieras, tú te lo pierdes- le dijo Sirius mientras se ponía de pie y lo saludaba con un gesto de su mano.

-¡No vuelvas tarde!- le pidió Remus- recuerda que no podemos aparecernos en el colegio.

-lo sé, lo sé - le contesto Sirius que se perdía por la puerta del gran salón.

Mientras tanto por uno de los pasillos de la escuela, se encontraba la profesora **McGonagall, acompañada de un poco comunicativo Snape. Lo cual no ayudaba a la bruja a poder entablar una conversación con aquel mago, que era el motivo por el cual lo había invitado a que la acompañara.**

**-Severus… ¿Qué opinas de todo lo que está… sucediendo?- le pregunto dubitativa la profesora de trasformaciones.**

**-¿es eso de lo que querías hablar o es que no te animas a preguntarme lo que realmente deseas saber? - la interrogo el profesor que la miraba fijamente a los ojos - ¿Dónde ha quedado tu valentía **Gryffindor que tanto se jactan tener, los de tu casa? Que llegado el momento no puedes hacerme una simple pregunta.

**La profesora ****McGonagall se detuvo en seco, un poco humillada por aquel comentario, pues aunque no lo admitiría él estaba en lo cierto. Snape se quedo callado esperando a que Minerva hablara, mientras la miraba con aire de suficiencia.**

**-está bien, te lo preguntare directamente ¿qué opinas de la señorita Valerius?- le pregunto molesta, dejando atrás aquella incomodidad que sentía, al ver como este la miraba con esa arrogancia típica de un **Slytherin.

-¿Valerius?- repitió Snape un poco descolocado por aquella pregunta- pensaba que me harías una pregunta más importante- hablo con un tono despectivo.

-lo siento si te he desilusionado, no deberías tomarlo el tema de Valerius tan a la ligera, al fin y al cabo, ella será tu esposa- le llamo la atención **McGonagall que estába un poco irritada por como él hablaba de la joven.**

**-Minerva… no soy uno de tus huecos alumnos para no darme cuenta de la situación en la que estoy- le contesto el profesor que arrastraba las palabras, mostrando su disgusto.**

**-¡los alumnos de mi casa no tienen nada que ver con esto!- exclamo la profesora que elevo un poco su voz- estamos hablando de la señorita Valerius, no nos desviemos de tema- que intentaba no caer en la típica discusión que tenia con su colega, sobre las casas- ¿contestaras lo que te he preguntado?**

**-en realidad antes de que me interrumpieras con tu papel de leona sobre protectora- le hablo con un tono burlón- estaba por contestarte y ya que has sacado a tus preciados alumnos a colación, debo decir que ellos servirán para la respuesta que tenía pensado darte. Valerius es como una desagradable combinación del trió dorado. Ya de por sí, esos tres por separados son insoportables, imagínatelos, juntos en una sola persona.**

**-¿estás diciendo que ella es como ellos tres juntos?- pregunto la profesora intrigada por aquella comparación que había hecho Snape**

**-para mi desgracia, así es- admitió el profesor de mala gana- ahora que he contestado tu inquietud, he recordado que tengo algo que hacer, si me disculpas, me retiro.**

**-gracias por acompañarme Severus, buenas noches- le dijo la profesora de transformaciones. Que comprendió rápidamente que este no quería hablar más sobre el tema, era mejor dejarlo ir, había conseguido lo que quería saber- Ania es como el trió dorado- repitió la profesora con una sonrisa triunfadora- interesante elección de palabras Severus**

**Mientras la conversación de la profesora McGonagall y Snape llegaba a su fin. La reunión que se estaba llevando a cabo, en la oficina del director recién estaba comenzando y no había llegado a su apogeo.**

**Ambos hermanos se encontraban sentados frente al escritorio del director, bajo la atenta mirada de **Dumbledore que tenia los codos apoyados en la mesa y sus manos entrelazadas.

-así que hay rumores de que hay mortifagos fugitivos en el mundo muggle- dijo con cierta preocupación el director- parece que el ministerio no hará nada para verificar si es cierto o no- admitió con cierto pesar.

-supongo que pensaran que bastante trabajo tienen en la reconstrucción del mundo magico, como para estar preocupándose de los muggles- agrego Víctor descontento con la postura del ministerio.

-¿es posible que ellos no estén al tanto de la situación?- pregunto el director con cierta ilusión de que no fuera negligencia de parte del ministerio.

-estoy segura que ellos saben que esto está pasando- hablo con seriedad Ania- hay casos de muertes misteriosas, que la medicina muggle no puede explicar y que hemos confirmado que la causa ha sido el uso de magia. Además sucedieron hechos donde el Comité de Disculpas a los Muggles, ha intervenido, así que no creo que ellos desconozcan lo que está sucediendo.

-es posible, pero también debemos admitir que ha pasado un año de la guerra y que se han perdido muchos aurores y los que hay no todos son muy experimentados- hablo con su típica tranquilidad el director- el mismo Harry Potter recién está en su primer año de entrenamiento para auror, si mandaran a chicos como él sería un suicidio.

-entiendo a que te refieres Albus, pero no creo que mantenerse callados,sin hacer nada, mientras estos mortifagos atacan a los muggles, sea una sabia decisión de parte del ministerio- dijo Ania disgustada.

-querida Ania comprendo tu punto de vista- hablo el director que les ofreció caramelos de limón que ambos aceptaron- pero no hay mucho que nosotros podamos hacer sin pruebas.

-con respecto a eso- hablo Víctor que se había mantenido callado, escuchando la conversación de su hermana y el director- hoy estuvimos cerca de tener esa prueba, pero lamentablemente el mortifago ha muerto.

-¿ustedes lo han matado?- pregunto Dumbledore preocupado

-no- negó el hombre rápidamente y con su semblante inexpresivo continúo hablando- cometió suicidio con una poción. Pero aunque no pudimos salvar su vida, descubrimos que tenía con él una lista de dirección de hogares de magos que curiosamente, son de familias muggles o mestizos que han estado en esta escuela.

Al escuchar aquellas palabras el profesor no pudo ocultar su preocupación y su frente se frunció. Eso cambiaba toda la situación, no solo eran prófugos, sino que querían terminar con el trabajo incompleto que había dejado su amo.

-¿en donde encontraron a ese mortifago Víctor?- pregunto Ania que aun se mantenía seria.

-estaba cerca de la casa que le había pertenecido a los padres de la señorita Hermione granger- respondió Víctor que comía uno de los caramelos que les había ofrecido el director- pero la casa estaba vacía, así que es posible que haya tenido la intención de esconderse en ese lugar. Por lo que teníamos entendido fue abandonada en la guerra y revisada anteriormente por los mortifagos, así que no creemos que fuera para asesinar a los Granger.

-estoy de acuerdo contigo- coincidió el director con el hombre- sería un buen lugar para esconderse y donde ningún auror lo buscaría. Ahora lo que más me preocupa son las otras familias, tienes contigo la lista- le pregunto el anciano mientras se acomodaba sus anteojos

-si acá esta- Víctor se la entrego, sacándola de uno de los bolsillos de su uniforme- será mejor que les avises que es posible que estén en peligro.

-si les enviare una lechuza hoy mismo, es mejor ser precavidos, muchas gracias Victor- le agradeció el director al hombre, que le contesto con una tímida sonrisa.

-debido a que aun no sabemos si podemos contar con el ministerio para solucionar este problema- hablo Ania con cierta pena en su voz, que llamo la atención del director y su hermano- me gustaría pedirte Victor que selecciones algunos guardianes para que vigilen las casas de los magos de la lista. Diles que deben ser cautelosos, que por ninguna razón el ministerio debe saber que están protegiendo a esas familias.

-está bien, me parece una buena idea- le dijo su hermano que toco el brazo de Ania, para reconfortarla, sabía que su hermana estaba muy preocupada por la situación y mucho mas la apenaba, no poder moverse con total libertad.

-les agradezco a los dos por cuidar de ellos, solo espero que no tengas problemas por ayudarme- le hablo con total sinceridad el directo.

-no podemos permanecer sin hacer nada Albus- le contesto la joven- los guardianes protegemos el equilibrio y no podemos permitir que los mortifagos, hagan lo que quieran en el mundo muggle, así que con cautela, sin levantar sospechas, haremos el trabajo que el ministerio debería hacer. Los atraparemos.

-estaba esperando que digieras esas palabras- le dijo su hermano con sus ojos brillosos y una sonrisa maliciosa- no hay nada mejor que ir de casería.

-no te entusiasmes demasiado, que aun no tenemos a quien los está ayudando a pasar de un mundo al otro- le recordó la joven que lo miraba con una sonrisa.

-¿crees que ellos tienen un cómplice en el mundo de la magia?- le pregunto el director intrigado- ¿sabes quién es?

-sospechamos que se encuentra en el ministerio- dijo la joven con franqueza- hay muchos mortifagos como Malfoy que declararon que estaban bajo la Maldición Imperius, cuando actuaron bajos las ordenes de Voldemort y fueron perdonados. Después de un año de investigación, los declararon inocentes y regresaron a sus antiguos puestos de trabajo. Así que puede ser cualquiera de ellos el que estén ayudando a los fugitivos.

-Así que esa es una de las razones por la cual has venido al mundo mágico- dijo su padrino, con preocupación- para averiguar quién los está ayudando

- como te he dicho antes he venido a estudiar, pero no es la única razón, también vine a detener a la mente que sospechamos está detrás de todo esto- hablo con cierta cautela la joven- de nada serviría que detengamos a sus cómplices, sino detenemos a su líder.

-porque no dejas que los aurores se encarguen de esto- dijo el anciano, sabía que su ahijada estaría en graves problemas si se enfrentaba al ministerio- puedo mover algunos contactos y con suerte ellos realizarían una investigación- intento persuadirla su padrino.

-entiendo que estés preocupado, pero no puedo dejar esto en manos de terceros- hablo con seguridad Ania

-¿porque no puedes dejar que otras personas se encarguen de esto? Le pregunto el director intentando comprender a su ahijada.

-Víctor y yo creemos que el responsable de todo esto, es un ex guardián- reconoció Ania con cierta vergüenza- es nuestra responsabilidad encargarnos de él.

-¿lo conozco?- pregunto el anciano al ver la cara de ambos hermanos, que estaba teñida de una profunda pena.

-si, es… Sebastián- dijo Ania con una voz muy baja

-¿él hermano gemelo de tu prometido fallecido?- dijo asombrado el anciano- ¡él no puede ser!

-nosotros también nos negamos a creerlo, por eso hemos venido- admitió Víctor- esperamos que al enterarse que mi hermana esta acá, venga a verla y acercarnos a él, para ver si los rumores son ciertos de que ya no es el mismo, después de la muerte de su hermano.

-esperemos que solo sean palabrerías- dijo con esperanzas el director, estaba seguro que sería un golpe muy duro para su ahijada, los guardines y toda la familia Valerius si se llegara a comprobar que él se ha desviado de camino- ¿ le contaras en la situación en la que te encuentras a Severus?

-por el momento no- hablo Ania segura de su decisión- no es necesario preocuparlo. Además ha tenido mucho trabajo como espía y no quiero que se vea involucrado tan rápido en todo esto.

-tienes razón, es mejor esperar, no tenemos que sacar conclusiones precipitadas- dijo el anciano director que miraba su reloj - creo que será mejor que demos por finalizada esta reunión. Aun tengo que enviar esas cartas a las familias de los ex alumnos. Víctor estas invitado a quedarte en el colegio, si así lo deseas.

-gracias Albus, por la invitación- le contesto el hombre- aceptare quedarme esta noche.

El anciano sonrió satisfecho, estaba contento de tener a ambos hermanos, seguros en el castillo. Así que su ahijada y Víctor se despidieron del director y salieron del despacho.

De las sombras, sigilosamente, salió un hombre vestido totalmente de negro, que reconocieron al escuchar su voz.

-veo que los hermanitos Valerius son una caja de sorpresa- les dijo Severus que había escuchado toda la conversación que se había desarrollado en el despacho del director.


	15. La verdad ante todo

Holaaaa

Hoy toca actualizar asi que les dejo un capitulo emotivo y divertido, espero que les guste. Quiero agradecer a Gabriela Cruz y Yami Malfoy por sus comentarios, chicas sus palabras son el motor que me ayudan a continuar esta historia, asi que muchas graciassss. Tambien gracias a los que leen esta historia y los animo a comentar.

Les mando un beso grande a todos y les deseo una buena lectura.

* * *

-¡Severus que inesperada sorpresa!- dijo Ania al verlo, cruzado de brazos y con el seño fruncido, mirándola fijamente a los ojos.

-bueno…hermanita será mejor que me retire- dijo Víctor que le puso una mano en su hombro para darle apoyo, al ver que ella le decía telepáticamente que no era necesario que se retirara- me gustaría quedarme, pero tengo que comunicar a los demás las ordenes que me has dado, nos vemos dentro de un rato.

-veo que es verdad… que cuando el barco se hunde las ratas corren- dijo con sarcasmo Severus

-no me mal interpretes cuñado, no estoy huyendo, solo me voy a cumplir con mis obligaciones- le contesto Víctor con seriedad- es curioso que me digas que soy un alimaña, yo diría lo mismo a quien se mete en lugares donde no lo llaman.

Severus frunció la boca en señal de desagrado, estaba por contestarle, pero la voz de Ania lo interrumpió.

-Víctor… no me estas ayudando- le dijo entre dientes la joven

-lo siento- se disculpo su hermano, al darse cuenta que provocando al profesor hacia las cosas más difíciles para ella. Sin decir más inclino su cabeza en señal de respeto y se dio la media vuelta, retirándose. Bajo la atenta mirada de Severus que se había quedado con ganas de contestarle.

-ahora que hemos quedado solos ¿se puede saber porque estaba escuchando conversaciones ajenas? O ¿es un habito que no ha podido abandonar de sus épocas de espía?- le pregunto la joven que no estaba de humor para lidiar con él.

Ania se encontraba cansada había sido un día muy largo y agotador para ella. Lo único que quería era estar sola y pensar. Pero tenía frente a ella a Snape que estaba más que ansioso, por hacerse oír y no se iba a retirar hasta decir todo lo que pensaba.

**-si usted desde un principio hubiera sido completamente sincera conmigo, no estaría tomando estas medidas- le dijo con parsimonia Severus con su sedosa voz- sin embargo ha decidido mentirme.**

**-no le mentí- le contesto Ania elevando un poco su voz, estaba llegando a su límite y no quería pelear con él. Pero no estaba segura de mantener su templanza, al escuchar sus acusaciones.**

**- ¿no lo ha hecho?- el profesor se acerco peligrosamente a ella, arrinconándola en una de las paredes- ¿está segura? **

**-admito que le he ocultado información, pero eso no es mentir- le contesto Ania que puso inconscientemente una mano en el pecho del Severus para detener su avance- ¿¡Por qué siempre me termina arrinconando contra la pared!?- le dijo esta que estaba molestar al sentirse intimidada una vez más de esa manera.**

**Severus la miro asombrado, no esperaba que ella saliera con algo así, este bajo la mirada al notar su pequeña mano en su pecho, rápidamente dio un paso para atrás y volvió a cruzar sus brazos, tratando de olvidar la calidez que había dejado con su toque.**

**-Valerius… si usted se siente incómoda con mi presencia, no es problema mío - le contesto con sequedad- le he hecho una pregunta y le exijo una respuesta.**

**Al escuchar el tono demandante del profesor, Ania recupero la compostura y camino hacia él. Este no retrocedió, se mantuvo de pie, inmóvil, sin inmutarse por la cercanía de sus rostros, tan cerca que ambos podían sentir el aliento del otro.**

**Ania se tomo unos minutos, para observar al profesor, apenas alumbrado por la escasa luz del pasillo. Por unos breves muy breves minutos, sintió ganas de correr parte del pelo que cubrían su pálido rostro, quería verlo mejor, observar aquellos ojos negros iguales a los suyos, pero se contuvo.**

**-¡yo no le he mentido y no me siento incomoda con su presencia o no estaría tan cerca de ti, en estos momentos!- exclamo Ania sumamente molesta por aquella acusación. Esperaba ver alguna reacción, aunque fuera mínima de arrepentimiento, cosa que no sucedió, lo cual la enojo aun más- cuando hice el juramento, deje mi vida en sus manos ¿realmente cree que jugaría con la vida de los dos, diciéndole mentiras?**

**-llámalo como quieras Valerius, mentira o ocultamiento da igual, el hecho es que no has sido completamente sincera y como acabas de mencionar, nuestras vidas están unidas, son tus actos irresponsables lo que las pone en peligro- siseo Severus **

**-¡mis actos no son irresponsables!- elevo su voz Ania, defendiéndose por la acusación de Snape, aquellas palabras le dolían y al ver que la observaba con desprecio aun mas le afectaba.**

**-¿acaso pretende con sus gritos levantar a todos los fantasmas del castillo?- le pregunto Snape entre dientes, que casi podía ser interpretado como un gruñido- venga conmigo y si no es mucho pedir permanezca callada- se giro y se dispuso a caminar pero la voz de Ania lo detuvo.**

**-no pienso ir a ningún lado con usted- le contesto ofendida Ania, no pensaba ceder ante él, bajo ninguna circunstancia y se cruzo de brazos, firme en su lugar.**

**-¿Cuántos años tiene? Se comporta peor que los descerebrados que tengo por alumnos- le contesto Snape que fue hasta ella y la tomo de la mano- vendrá conmigo le guste o no.**

**-¿A dónde me lleva?- exigió saber Ania que estaba forcejeando con él, ella tiraba para atrás y el la arrastraba para adelante.**

**-lo sabrá cuando lleguemos ¿puede quedarse quieta?- le pidió el profesor de pociones que estaba perdiendo la paciencia, con la escena que estaba montando Ania.**

**-estoy siendo llevada a un lugar en contra de mi voluntad ¿cómo quiere que me quede quieta?- le contesto la joven que estaba cada vez mas cabreada**

**-¡la voy a llevar a un lugar donde podamos hablar y sus gritos no despierte a los pocos habitantes del castillo!- le contesto Severus que se giro, mientras soltaba su mano, para agarrarla de los hombros, no muy fuerte, solo lo necesario y se quedo de esa manera, sin soltarla- así que tiene dos opciones Valerius me acompaña por propia voluntad, callada todo el camino o tomare medidas y la inmovilizare, llevándola conmigo. Usted decide si me acompañara por las buenas o las malas, pero hágalo rápido que no quiero estar toda la noche en un pasillo, esperando que usted se decida.**

**- o… me puede decir a donde vamos y si quiero lo acompaño, usted elige profesor- la última palabra la dijo con mayor énfasis- ya es el más interesado en hablar de forma privada conmigo. A mí me da lo mismo, discutir acá o en otro lugar con usted.**

**Severus la miro con el seño fruncido, estaba a punto de soltarla y usar su varita, llevando a cabo la segunda opción que le había ofrecido a ella. Pero su parte lógica le decía que seria para peor y la verdad que tenía razón. Si ya era insoportable con sus gritos en ese momento, peor sería si usaba la fuerza con ella. Dio un suspiro y la soltó**

**-iremos a la mazmorra a mis cuartos privados- le contesto Snape de mala gana- ahora deme su respuesta y acabemos con esto de una buena vez.**

**-lo acompañare- dijo altiva Ania que no le gustaba la forma en que él se dirigía a ella. **

**Ambos caminaron en absoluto silencio, Ania estaba concentrada, pensando una y otra vez en la reunión y las novedades que había traído su hermano. Tenía la sensación que las cosas se complicarían mucho, si su rival era Sebastián e interiormente se vio, deseando una vez más que sus sospechas, no fueran ciertas. Demasiado difícil seria verlo, sin recordar a su hermano gemelo y mucho más lo sería si se confirmara que él era el cerebro de todo lo que estaba sucediendo. No quería verse en la situación de dejar de verlo como un amigo y declararse su enemiga. Porque estaba segura que eso traería dolor para ambos y quienes los rodeaban.**

**Severus se encontraba sumergido en la conversación que había tenido con la joven, le estaba resultando extraño que esta, no estuviera interrumpiendo la tranquilidad de sus pensamientos. Sabía que a ella no le gustaban los silencios y que siempre estaba inclinada en llamar la atención, pero ahora estaba sumamente callada. A pesar de que no deseaba mirarla, se encontró varias veces involuntariamente observándola. Pero esta ni se percataba de su presencia. Estaba con la mirada perdida y sus movimientos eran mecánicos, siguiéndolo a él, como si no tuviera voluntad en ese momento.**

**Sorpresivamente la conversación que tuvo con Tien-lung se hizo presente en su memoria. Cuando este estaba asesorando a su ama, sobre que prenda usar en la cena.**

Severus se encontraba en la sala y había enviado a la elfa domestica a su habitación a buscar un cambio de ropa y ni bien esta se apareció, escucho la voz de Valerius alegre, saludándola exageradamente y dándole las gracias por el armario.

- _¿tiene que ser siempre tan ruidosa? - dijo en un susurro _

_-por lo general lo es - le contesto el dragón que apareció sorpresivamente a su lado- pero es mejor que este así y no callada, porque significa que no se encuentra bien._

_-dudo que pueda permanecer más de 5 minutos callada- dijo en tono serio_

Ahora podía dar fe que si podía permanecer más de 5 minutos callada y que eso significaba que no se encontraba bien. Por un momento pensó que era por la forma que la había tratado, pero rápidamente descarto esa posibilidad, no era la primera vez que se enfrentaban y terminaba molesta con él. Aunque también debía admitir que ella estaba más susceptible de lo normal y él estaba muy molesto, quizás si tenía algo de responsabilidad con el humor de Ania.

La mea culpa que se hizo Snape a sí mismo, le duro poco y nada. Pues recordó la reunión y sus sospechas fueron dirigidas hacia ese momento y se dijo a si mismo que ni bien llegaran a su habitación, se encargaría en averiguar qué era lo que estaba sucediendo con ella.

Finalmente llegaron a los aposentos del profesor y ni bien entraron Ania prendió el fuego del hogar y se sentó en uno de los sillones, esperando que el profesor hiciera lo mismo. Snape se puso de pie, al lado del hogar y la observo por unos minutos, sin decir nada esperando a que ella iniciara la conversación cosa que no hizo.

-usted Valerius me ha asegurado que no me ha mentido- empezó a hablar Severus que junto ambas manos, hacia delante- puede explicarme entonces ¿Por qué no me permitió ser parte de la reunión o al menos notificado de los sucesos que habían acontecido en el mundo muggle y sus sospechas sobre el ministerio?

-veo que ha escuchado bastante de la reunión profesor Snape- le contesto con frialdad Ania.- está muy bien informado…

Severus al escuchar su voz, se dio cuenta que la joven había levantado una coraza para controlar sus emociones. El mismo había usado el mismo método toda su vida para no aparentar vulnerabilidad o no caer en sentimentalismos. Pero al verla a Ania de esa manera, una parte de él, se estremecía, prefería que esta fuera tan ruidosa como siempre, antes de verla convertirse en él. Estaba seguro que ella a la larga, se destruiría a sí misma, sino dejaba salir lo que sentía.

**-no quería involucrarlo en todos esto, hasta que no fuera absolutamente necesario que así fuera- le explico Ania que intentaba usar las palabras correctas para que este no la mal interpretara**

**-confía en mi para dejar su vida en mis manos, pero no para decirme las verdaderas razones por la cual está en peligro y necesita un guardián- le contesto Snape con un tono acusatorio**

**- no le dije lo de los mortifagos fugitivos, porque estaba ocurriendo en el mundo muggle. No tiene nada que ver con el mundo mágico y estaba segura que no le iba a gustar tener noticias de sus ex compañeros- al escuchar las últimas palabras de la joven, este se movió incomodo.**

**Snape como si se tratara de un reflejo, se toco el antebrazo izquierdo con la mano derecha, donde antes llevaba la marca tenebrosa. Esperando aquel dolor que solía sentir en el pasado. Pero esa sensación nunca llego, solo se hizo presente una tenue calidez que provenía del tatuaje del dragón, su guardián y eso lo tranquilizo. **

**-Con respecto a las sospechas que tengo del ministerio, es solo eso, nada concreto- continuo hablando Ania ajena a aquel gesto del profesor, pues ella estaba observando el fuego. Aun continuaba con la mirada perdida y eso no paso desapercibido ante Severus- yo no le oculte esta información, con una mala intención, solo quería que disfrutara de su tranquilidad, un poco más. Usted paso por mucho siendo espía, se merecía mantenerse alejado de todo esto. Es por eso que pensé que con suerte, usted se mantendría ajeno a estos sucesos y podría solo ocuparse en velar por mi bienestar en la escuela y dedicarse a su trabajo como profesor.**

**-se olvida que fui yo quien decidió cuidarla a usted del ministerio- le replico Severus que decidió tomar asiento, también frente al hogar- por lo menos pudo haberme contado del hermano gemelo de su prometido.**

**-ex prometido- lo corrigió Ania con un susurro de su voz- el falleció hace 3 años.**

**-lo siento- se escucho decir Snape, que comprendió que en ese momento sentía empatía por ella. Al verla tan decaída al hablar de él, se dio cuenta que ese hombre, era el verdadero motivo del porque ella se comportaba de esa manera- ¿cree que su ex cuñado, está ayudando a los mortifagos fugitivos?**

**-es un rumor que nos llego, pero aun no estamos seguros que sea cierto- le respondió la joven- por eso hemos venido a ver si es verdad o no. Lo que nos han dicho.**

**En ese momento ambos se volvieron a quedar callados, Severus tenía muchas preguntas para hacerle. Pero Ania no estaba con ánimo para dialogar con él, podía ver que sus ojos se estaban cerrando del cansancio. **

**-Valerius se está durmiendo- la llamo el profesor, pero esta no le respondía- Valerius…Ania- la volvió a llamar Snape, pero continuaba dormida, por unos minutos pensó en convocar un poco de agua y despertarla. Pero pensó que esta se enojaría bastante y su humor empeoraría así que toco su hombro y lentamente la movió- Ania despierte tiene que cambiarse para dormir.**

**-Sev…-dijo la joven en un susurro, lo cual hizo que el profesor se quedara helado. Hace tiempo que no escuchaba que lo llamaran de esa manera y con aquel tono somnoliento, sumado a sus mejillas rosadas por el calor del fuego, lo hacía sumamente atractiva. Le llamo la atención que todo su ser, no se resintiera con ella, por usar la forma en que lo llamaba su amada Lily. Pero su cuerpo parecía reaccionar muy bien, al sonido de su voz, demasiado para su gusto- ¿me he quedado dormida?- pregunto Ania que se ponía de pie, sacándolo de sus pensamientos.**

**-si, será mejor que vaya a prepararse para dormir- le contesto el profesor, ella solo lo miro y se fue a la habitación, para cambiarse.**

**Severus dio un suspiro, para relajar su cuerpo que estaba algo tensionado, por la visión de Ania de hace un momento y se dirigió a una pequeña mesa donde tenía su whisky de fuego, para tomar un vaso. Cuando unos ruidos provenientes del pasillo lo hicieron salir de la sala, para ver de qué se trataba.**

**Cerró la puerta con encantamientos para dejar segura a Ania, y se puso a caminar en la oscuridad, siguiendo el sonido de aquellas voces que parecían tener una acalorada discusión. Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, reconoció la voz de Black que estaba enfrentándose al conde sanguinario.**

**-¿se puede saber porque estas insultando al fantasma de mi casa, Black?- le pregunto Snape con total desagrado al verlo en su mazmorra y que con un movimiento de su varita prendió las luces del pasillo.**

**-quejicus- dijo Sirius al notar la presencia del profesor de pociones- veo que la haces honor a tu nombre de murciélago de la mazmorra. Te mueves muy bien en la oscuridad, no escuche que venias, pero no me asombra, es una característica de las serpientes de tu casa.**

**-no estoy para tus estupideces Black ¿Qué haces insultando al fantasma de mi casa?- le volvió a preguntar Snape que apenas podía controlar sus ganas de atacarlo con su varita.**

**-he venido a darle las buenas noches a Ania, pero el conde no me deja pasar- lo señalo al fantasma que permanecía al lado de Snape. Mirándolo con desprecio. Sirius no pudo evitar pensar que Quejicus y el conde sanguinario se parecían, ambos lo odiaban, pero para suerte de ellos, Sirius sentía lo mismo por ese par.**

**-tiene órdenes de no dejar pasar a nadie**- le contesto Severus con furia contenida, al recordar que Black estaba ahí para ver a la joven- así que ya puedes ir volviendo por donde viniste.

**-no me iré, hasta que vea a Ania y pueda saludarla- se impuso Sirius ante Severus que lo miro con un profundo odio.**

**-no tientes a tu suerte perro pulgoso**- **prosiguió snape, con la voz aun más suave y ponzoñosa- solo necesito un motivo y te aseguro que te hare pagar tu atrevimiento. Vienes a mis dominios, exigiendo ver a Ania. Crees que porque eres tú. Todas las puertas están abiertas y nadie puede negarte el paso, pues te equivocas, no la veras.**

**-maldito…Quejicus- dijo Sirius lleno de cólera- ¡ella no es tu propiedad!- exclamo el mago que lo apunto con su varita**

**-tienes razón ella no es mi propiedad- le contesto Snape con una sonrisa burlona, al haber conseguido irritar a Black- pero es mi esposa, así que empieza a aceptar la realidad y ubícate, no tienes nada que hacer aquí- dijo terminante Snape.**

**El sonido de unos aplausos que provenía de cierta distancia, hizo girar a los dos magos. Que vieron al hermano de Ania.**

**-Por lo que veo las noches son muy calurosas en **Hogwarts- dijo la voz grave de Victor- lamento interrumpirlos. Pero su discusión estaba tornándose un poco subida de tono y si las cosas, continúan de esta manera, terminaran en un duelo y no quiero que Albus sea despertado, porque dos magos no saben comportarse como adultos.

-¿Qué haces aquí Valerius?- le pregunto con tono seco Snape que no esperaba que apareciera el hermano de Ania y tuviera que lidiar con él también.

-he venido a ver a mi hermana- le contesto este con tono serio y amenazante- y no aceptare un no como respuesta.

-sígueme- le dijo con un tono seco Snape

-señor Black si quiere yo le daré sus saludos de buenas noches a mi hermana- le dijo Victor con cortesía- es tarde y no creo que ella este presentable para recibir visitas. Usted sabe como son las damas con esas cosas- le dedico a Sirius una fría sonrisa.

-Si, claro- le contesto el hombre, al ver que era mejor no hacer enojar al hermano de Ania. En ese momento parecía más peligroso que Quejicus- le agradezco que le avise que he venido a saludarla.

-no hay nada que agradecer- le respondió el hombre sin mostrar emoción alguna- buenas noches que descanse señor Black

-usted también Señor Valerius- le respondió Sirius con seriedad, mientras se daba vuelta y se retiraba.

Víctor se giro y vio el rostro de Snape y noto que estaba mirando fijamente la figura de Black, como si de esa forma se asegurara que no volvería, lo cual le causo cierta gracia. Al final el esposo de su hermana resulto ser muy posesivo y celoso. Era una pena que Snape no fuera consciente de sus emociones.

-¿ella esta despierta?- le pregunto Víctor al profesor mientras caminaban uno al lado del otro.

-estábamos hablando pero se quedo dormida, la desperté hace un momento para que se acostara- le explico Snape que estudiaba disimuladamente a Victor.

**-no me veas como tu enemigo cuñado- le dijo el guardián al percatarse de aquellas miradas furtivas- somos familia y nos cuidamos entre nosotros.**

**El profesor decidió no contestarle, saco su varita y levanto los hechizos que había puesto en la entrada.**

**-veo que la has dejado bajo hechizos de protección- reconoció Víctor lo cual asombro al profesor. Pero recordó que ellos podían hacer magia sin varita, así que era posible que magos como ellos, reconociera los hechizos con solo verlos- es una buena idea.**

**Al entrar se encontraron con Ania dormida, acurrucada en el sillón cerca del fuego. Vistiendo un piyama negro de satén de invierno, pues la mazmorra no dejaba usar otra cosa, de dos piezas, escotado pero discreto.**

**-bueno parece que te estaba esperando- dijo Víctor al profesor que lentamente retrocedía hacia la puerta- Le puedes decir que mañana a las 9 la espero para entrenar y asegúrate que desayune, porque si no se descompensa- las últimas palabras las dijo Víctor fuera del cuarto- buenas noches- rápidamente se retiro.**

**Snape se quedo mirando a Ania que continuaba durmiendo, no sabía si dejarla en el sillón o trasladarla a la cama. Después de debatirse internamente, termino decidiendo acostarla en su cama, necesitaba descansar bien, si al otro día tenia entrenamiento.**

**Se dirigió a su habitación, abrió la cama, prendió el hogar y puso un hechizo calentador al cuarto para que ella no sufriera el cambio de temperatura. Aprovecho también cambiarse, se puso una remera de mangas largas negra y un pantalón de dormir.**

**Volvió a la sala y se acerco a Ania la llamo un par de veces pero no le respondió, así que la cargo entre sus brazos. Sabía que podía usar magia para trasladarla. Pero el problema era si ella despertaba y se veía flotando, estaba seguro que armaría un escándalo, así que era mejor que la llevara él.**

**Puso a la joven delicadamente en la cama, pero esta se había agarrado a él y no quería soltarlo. Severus maldiciendo su suerte, tuvo que desprender sus dedos, uno por uno para que soltara su manga. Una vez superado ese percance, la tapo y acomodo su pelo para que no le tapara su rostro.**

**Snape decidió leer un momento en la habitación, antes de dormir, cerca del hogar y cuando estaba sumido en su lectura. Escucho un leve sollozo, rápidamente se asomo para ver a Ania, que se movía y lloraba, con los ojos cerrados.**

**-¡Valerius, Valerius despierta!- Severus la llamaba pero ella no despertaba, con un movimiento de su varita ilumino la habitación.**

**-no me dejes, por favor, no me dejes- decía en un susurro Ania aun dormida, intentaba moverse, pero el profesor sostuvo sus brazos**

**-¡Ania despierta! - elevo su voz Snape preocupado**

**-¿Sev?- dijo Ania mientras levantaba lentamente sus ojos y con sus manos secaba sus lágrimas- ¿eres tú?**

**-sí, soy yo- admitió este, aliviado que ya estaba despierta- ¡Valerius le gusta llamar la atención hasta cuando duerme! ¡Es ruidosa incluso cuando sueña!- le dijo el hombre, con una fingida voz de reproche. Realmente se había preocupado al verla sufrir, pero no quería que ella lo supiera, era mejor así, se convenció a sí mismo.**

**-lo siento - le dijo Ania sonrojada- yo...yo tuve una pesadilla**

**-eso es evidente- le contesto cortante- será mejor que vuelva a dormir, su hermano dijo que a las 9 tiene entrenamiento y que no se olvide de desayunar.**

**- está bien- Ania se quedo muda sin decir nada por unos minutos y luego le pregunto al profesor-¿Qué estaba haciendo antes de que yo lo interrumpiera?**

**-estaba leyendo cerca del hogar- dijo este que se estaba poniendo de pie, para dejarla descansar- y ahora volveré a mi libro, que duerma bien- se despidió el profesor**

**-Severus- lo llamo Ania con suavidad, muy avergonzada- sino es mucho pedir…me...me preguntaba si podrías venir a leer acá, en la cama. Severus la miro y levanto una de sus cejas extrañado pro aquel pedido de la joven- yo…yo no quiero quedarme sola, la cama es muy grande y prometo no tocarle, sé que no le gusta.**

**-puedo darle una poción para dormir sin sueño, si quiere- le ofreció Snape, la joven negó con la cabeza.**

**Severus pensaba decirle que no, pero al ver sus ojos lagrimosos, por aquella pesadilla. Una parte de él, decidió que sería mejor Velar por su sueño, por las dudas que volviera a soñar de nuevo.**

**-está bien- dijo con un tono resignado el profesor- pero la quiero durmiendo, no parloteando como suele hacer ¿entendido?**

**-si- la joven le dedico una tímida sonrisa- gracias.**

**-Antes de que se vuelva a dormir, dígame Valerius ¿qué fue lo que soñó para ponerse de esa manera?- le pregunto intrigado, mientras veía como Ania, abría la cama para él, haciéndole una invitación silenciosa, para que se acostara. Provocándole un calor en su pecho, que luego se extendió por todo su cuerpo. **

**-soñé con la muerte de Julian - dijo la joven con un murmullo y la cabeza gacha**

**-¿Así se llama su ex prometido?- pregunto el profesor que ya se había acostado y Ania lo tapaba, lo cual incomodo un poco al profesor, al ver ese lado atento de la joven.**

**-Si, ese era su nombre- le dijo con una sonrisa forzada- será mejor que me duerma, se acomodo en su lado y se acerco hacia donde estaba Severus. Pero su cuerpo no lo toco y lentamente se durmió. **

**Después de unos minutos intentando volver a la lectura, Snape se hundió en sus pensamientos y comprendió que tanto Ania como él, aun soñaban y sufrían por un amor que no podían olvidar. Irónicamente no eran tan diferentes.**

**pijama de Ania: . **


	16. Encuentro en la Torre de Astronomía

Holaaaa

Este capitulo esta dedicado a Remus Lupin y a Victor Valerius, una de las parejas de esta historia, sino le gusta este tipo de relación son libres de no leer este capitulo. Les aclaro que no sucederá nada sexual entre ellos, por lo menos no en este capitulo. Así que cuando eso suceda con esta u otra pareja les avisare. Espero que les guste y feliz lectura, besos

En la torre más alta de Hogwarts, conocida también como la torre de Astronomía, donde los alumnos hacen sus estudios de dicha materia. Se encontraba Víctor de pie con la mirada perdida, observando el cielo estrellado y todo a su alrededor. Sus brazos estaban cruzados y su cuerpo muy cerca de la baranda, permanecía inmóvil, ante la briza nocturna.

Unos ligeros pasos se hicieron presentes en el lugar, sin darse vuelta, el guardián supo de quien se trataba. Su lobo interno se lo decía, era su pareja, su compañero, el único que tendría en toda su existencia.

Involuntariamente olio el aire y pudo percibir su olor, aquel que ponía todos sus sentidos alertas, llamándolo, pidiendo que lo reclamara y lo marcara como suyo. Pero aunque el deseo era fuerte, por poner en su alma y en su cuerpo la palabra MIO, aun era muy pronto.

Mientras esperaba que su compañero se decidiera si le hablaría o se escaparía del lugar. Decidió permanecer en su lugar, fingiendo que no se había percatado de su presencia. Se preguntaba si su compañero, se había dado cuenta de que sus destinos estaban unidos.

Cuando fueron presentados en el Gran Salón su compañero tenía el presentimiento que se conocían. En realidad Víctor si lo conocía y bastante. Por muchos años estuvo siguiendo sus pasos, viendo lo difícil que se le hacia la vida, en el mundo mágico y muggle.

Deseaba ayudarlo, reclamarlo y cuidarlo, darle la vida que se merecía, pero sabía que no era el momento. Su compañero estaba muy apegado a sus afectos y en plena guerra, solo deseaba estar con ellos. Si se hubieran emparejado en ese momento, estaba seguro que su deseo de protección, no lo hubiera dejado participar en la guerra y mucho menos ver a sus amigos si eso lo ponía en peligro.

Cuando su hermana tuvo aquella visita de James Potter avisando que su pareja estaba en peligro y que moriría si no era ayudado. Su corazón se detuvo, su lobo interno se desgarraba por la sola idea de vivir toda una vida sin su compañero y él sintió que la luz que era su pareja se apagaría y lo dejaría solo.

Gracias a la intervención de Ania, pudo salvarlo y en ese momento decidió que buscaría la manera de poder estar a su lado. El momento de conocerse cara a cara había llegado.

Su lobo deseaba reclamarlo, ni bien se vieran. Pero Víctor no estaba de acuerdo, aunque una parte de él se inclinaba ante el deseo del lobo de tenerlo entre sus brazos, sentir su aroma, su cuerpo caliente, posar sus labios en los suyos, recorrer toda su piel y dejar su marca, para que nadie se atreviera a mirarlo y mucho menos tocarlo.

Su lado racional prefirió escuchar las palabras de Ania, que le pedía que tuviera paciencia, que debía ganarse la confianza de su compañero y luego cuando ya tuvieran un lazo, decirle la verdad, para ella era fácil decirlo, no tenia que controlar a su lobo interno.

Una toz fingida detuvo sus pensamientos y Víctor se giro, observando a Remus Lupin con cierta culpabilidad por interrumpirlo.

-Discul…pe- dijo con dificultad Remus que se quedo prendido ante la imagen que estaba frente a él. El guardián tenia la parte de arriba de su uniforme, abierto hasta el pecho, fácilmente se podía ver parte de sus piel blanca como la luna, escondida entre su prenda, pero que al mas mínimo movimiento se mostraba.

Víctor pudo percibir el olor a feromonas que empezaba a inundar el ambiente y una leve sonrisa, amenazaba con salir de sus labios, ahora tenía la seguridad de que no le era indiferente a su compañero.

-Señor Lupin que sorpresa – dijo con frialdad Víctor como si su presencia no le afectara en lo absoluto- ¿Qué lo trae a este lugar?

-disculpe señor Valerius- trago con dificultad Remus que sentía como su lobo interno se movía inquieto en su interior- no quería molestarlo, pero estoy buscando a Sirius ¿lo ha visto?

Ante aquellas palabras Víctor frunció el entrecejo, no le gusto nada saber que su compañero estaba tras los pasos de otro hombre que no fuera él. Un fuerte deseo proveniente de su lobo interno, le pedía que lo reclamara, así su pareja y el perro sabían a quien le pertenecía el hombre lobo. Pero le volvió a repetir que aun no era el momento.

-hace un momento bajo a la mazmorra para ver a mi hermana – dijo con un tono indiferente Víctor que le costaba fingir, pero sabía que si mostraba su desagrado por el animago, su compañero se resentiría con él- Quería desearle las buenas noches, pero como ella ya se encontraba descansando, se retiro.

Víctor no quiso contarle todo lo que había ocurrido, sabía que ni bien lo supiera iría corriendo a buscar a su amigo, para ver si este se encontraba bien y el guardián quería tenerlo un poco más con él y disfrutar de su presencia. Ellos dos solos, sin ningún perro pulgoso metido en el medio.

-entiendo….seguro que fue a su habitación- dijo Remus mas para sí mismo que para la persona que se encontraba frente a él- bueno…gracias por responder a mi pregunta, me retiro, buenas noches.

Remus se giro y dio unos pasos, pero la voz del guardián lo detuvo, que no quería que se fuera a la habitación de Black.

-pronto será luna llena ¿te encuentras bien?- dijo con cierta cautela Víctor que sabía que su compañero era susceptible ante ese tema.

-¿a qué se refiere señor Valerius?- le pregunto el mago con la cabeza inclinada y su rostro levemente tapado con su pelo, dándole aun la espalda y sin enfrentarlo, cara a cara.

-a su condición- le dijo suavemente Víctor percibiendo que no había tomado bien su pregunta. Así que prefirió decirle lo que era él, para así tranquilizarlo- yo soy un hombre lobo alfa.

-¿un alfa?- repitió sorprendido Remus que se había girado para verlo y dio unos pasos hacia él. Era la primera vez que escuchaba que existía entre los hombres lobos alguien así. Además él no se había dado cuenta de la naturaleza del guardián. Eso le llamo la atención, ya que ambos eran de la misma especie.

-mis padres eran hombres lobos, ambos fueron mordidos – empezó a explicar Víctor con tranquilidad- yo a diferencia de los demás puedo transformarme a voluntad y no sufro cuando lo hago.

-¿Ania también es un hombre lobo?- pregunto Remus recordando que su lobo interno la había reconocido, quizás era porque ella también lo era.

-no, ella no es un hombre lobo- respondió con paciencia el guardián

-pero tienen los mismos padres, no debería ser como…nosotros- Remus se sintió raro al decir esa última palabra, aun le resultaba difícil creer que estaba hablando con un hombre lobo de una manera tan tranquila, sin temor a que lo degollara con una mordida.

-ella…-Víctor hizo un breve silencio- no es mi hermana, es mi prima- el guardián pudo ver como Remus abrió grande los ojos, asombrado ante aquella declaración- mis padres fueron cazados y asesinados yo solo era un bebe. Los padres de Ania, me adoptaron como su primogénito, muchos años después nació Ania y ambos nos criamos como hermanos. Le ruego señor Lupin que no le diga a nadie lo que acabo de decirle.

-¿a qué se refiere Señor Valerius?- pregunto intrigado el hombre lobo

-Ania sabe que no soy su hermano, pero aun así insiste en tratarme como si lo fuera y no le gustara que alguien diga que no lo somos- le explico con frialdad el guardián- además no deseo que se sepa mi condición, pues mi hermana es muy importante para mí y no quiero ponerla en peligro. Por favor podría mantener en secreto lo que le he confesado.

-si, tiene mi palabra que no le diré a nadie lo que acaba de decirme. Entiendo completamente sus razones- le dijo el mago con una tímida sonrisa.

-muchas gracias- dijo casi en un susurro el guardián al ver que su compañero le había dedicado una tenue sonrisa- puede decirme si lo desea puede decirme Víctor, Valerius es muy formal, además ya tenemos la confianza suficiente para llamarnos por nuestros nombres.

-tiene razón señor Vale….- el guardián lo miro con desaprobación y levanto una de sus cejas- Víctor

-me alegro que nos entendamos, si desea hablar por favor no dude en hacerlo, me agradas Remus- el hombre lobo se sonrojo levemente al oír su nombre en los labios del guardián. Víctor que le costaba no abalanzarse arriba del profesor prefirió retirarse, antes de hacer algo que luego se arrepentiría- buenas noches.

Remus quedo inmóvil aun con sus mejillas sonrojadas, sin saber la razón de dicha reacción y escuchando como las pisadas de Víctor se alejaban del lugar.


	17. Amancer de un nuevo dia

Holaaa

Acá estoy para dejarles un nuevo capitulo, quiero agradecer a Gabriela Cruz que siempre se toma un tiempo para comentar cada capitulo, significa mucho para mi. Yo no gano nada escribiendo, mi única recompensa son sus palabras y estas son mi motor para continuar con esta historia, así que los invito a comentar. Espero que les guste este capitulo.

A los que les gusta la pareja Victor y Remus, tendrán noticias suyas en el próximo capitulo. Les deseo una feliz lectura y no olviden que un comentario es igual a una sonrisa. Besos

* * *

**Después de unos minutos intentando volver a la lectura, Snape se hundió en sus pensamientos y comprendió que tanto Ania como él, aun soñaban y sufrían por un amor que no podían olvidar. Irónicamente no eran tan diferentes.**

**La mañana llego y aunque los rayos de sol no alumbraban la mazmorra, Severus Snape supo que estaba amaneciendo. Aun no había abierto sus ojos, cuando sintió que unos finos brazos lo abrazaban sin mucha fuerza, aunque firmes en su agarre. Por unos minutos le costó recordar quien estaba a su lado, pero una vez que poso sus ojos en su acompañante, supo de quien se trataba.**

**La mujer que estaba a su lado, estaba profundamente dormida, su largo pelo enrulado estaba desparramado por la almohada y su rostro estaba sereno. Pero sus ojos se encontraban levemente hinchados y su rostro estaba mojado por algunas lágrimas que se habían hecho presente mientras dormía. Ante ese panorama Severus levanto su mano queriendo limpiar una de sus mejillas, pero se detuvo, censurándose a sí mismo.**

**Dando un profundo suspiro, decidió que lo mejor era levantarse, antes de cometer una tontería y luego arrepentirse el resto del día. Se movió lentamente para no despertarla, pero fue rápidamente detenido, por el brazo de Ania, que se negaba a soltarlo. Lo volvió a intentar nuevamente, levantando el acolchado y las sabanas de su lado, pensó que si ella sentía frio lo soltaría, pero provoco el efecto contrario, ella se aferro a su fuente de calor, que lamentablemente para él, era su cuerpo.**

**Cansado de la situación Severus decidió que lo mejor era despertarla de una vez, eran las 6 de mañana. Tenía tiempo suficiente para desayunar y prepararse para entrenar con su hermano. **

**-Valerius…Valerius despierte- la llamo el profesor con calma**

**-no…no quiero levantarme tengo sueño- le contesto Ania que se aferro a él con fuerza.**

**-¡no me interesa que tenga sueño, levántese! ¡Suélteme que no soy su almohada! - le contesto Snape que con un movimiento brusco se puso de pie**

**-¡hace frio, no quiero!- le contesto tapándose hasta la cabeza y poniéndose en posición fetal, para conservar el calor.**

**-no estoy para juegos Valerius, contare hasta tres, sino se levanta le tirare agua y le aseguro que dirá que tiene frio con ganas- la amenazo el hombre que ya tenía su varita en su mano.**

**-usted no sería capaz de hacer eso… ¿o sí?- Ania empezó a dudar si el realmente cumpliría con su amenaza. Nadie podía ser tan cruel para hacerle a una persona eso, pero la voz de su conciencia que aun estaba algo dormida, le advirtió que el hombre que estaba cerca de su cama lo haría, sin dudarlo, si lo creía necesario.**

**-como veo que no estaba muy convencida de lo he dicho empezare con el conteo- dijo con una voz sardónica, una sonrisa socarrona adorno su rostro y sus ojos relucieron con cierta maldad- uno…..Dos…..y…**

**-¡ya estoy despierta, deje de contar!- se levanto abruptamente Ania, temiendo que este cumpliera con su amenaza. Ante la duda, decidió que lo mejor era no poner a prueba al profesor.**

**-buenos días Valerius, confió con que allá tenido un buen despertar- le dijo con ironía Snape**

**-buenos días Severus- lo saludo la joven con falsa cortesía- ¿siempre tiene este humor a la primeras horas de la mañana?**

**-no creo que mi humor sea algo por lo cual tengamos que hablar Valerius- le hablo con sequedad Snape, que no le agrado con el tono con el que le hablaba Ania- al menos que esté dispuesta a contarme porque anoche se empeño en arruinar mi descanso.**

**La cara de Ania se puso seria y sus rasgos se endurecieron, en ese momento supo Snape que había tocado un tema delicado. La joven se acerco a él y este permaneció inmutable ante su presencia. Ania agacho la mirada como si le diera pesar hablar de eso, pero su rostro extrañamente para el profesor, se volvió escarlata. Él también bajo la mirada y se dio cuenta que ella tenía los primeros botones de su piyama desabrochados, desde donde él se encontraba se podía ver como se asomaban levemente las curvas de sus pechos.**

**-¡por Merlín!- exclamo la joven que se apuro a abrochárselos, mientras este se daba vuelta para darle privacidad- perdón Severus no me di cuenta- Soy un poco revoltosa cuando duermo y… seguro que fue en ese momento que se desprendieron, lo siento no quería hacerte sentir incomodo, ya puedes girarte- le explico con vergüenza, mientras su rostro estaba rojo escarlata y pasaba la palma de sus manos por su cara, para bajarle la temperatura de sus mejillas.**

**-no sabía que era exhibicionista Valerius- le dijo el profesor que sentía unas ganas irresistible en provocarla- por favor evite esas prácticas en mi presencia, no estoy interesado- le dijo con desdén.**

**-¡yo no práctico el exhibicionismo!- estallo Ania molesta por aquella insinuación, mientras hacía gestos con su mano- ¡como se atreve a decirme eso! **

**- solo me remito a las pruebas- le contesto Snape y su boca delgada dibujo una risa ligeramente burlona, mientras miraba su pecho, ahora escotado, pero con los botones abrochados- no es que me importe su salud… pero no le recomiendo que esté descalza, el suelo de la mazmorra es muy frio. **

**Ania molesta se dirigió hacia el armario y busco sus pantuflas, era verdad que el suelo estaba frio. Pero estaba tan pero tan enojada con Snape que sus pies helados, pasaban a segundo lugar.**

**-¿Qué es lo que lleva puesto?- le pregunto el profesor que la miraba con curiosidad y desagrado.**

**-son mis pantuflas- le contesto ania carente de emoción**

**-tiene ojos y nariz eso… ¿tiene forma de chucho?- la voz de Severus se torno desagradable, no pudo evitar relacionar lo que estaba viendo, con la cara de Black- ¡sáquese eso!- le ordeno de mala gana**

**-¡no me las voy a sacar!- levanto la voz la joven imponiéndose, molesta con el tono con el que le hablaba, no le gustaba que le dieran ordenes y menos su marido- son pantuflas de perro siberiano y son un regalo de mi hermano.**

**-¿su hermano?- le pregunto asombrado Snape- veo que viene de familia… la extravagancia- dijo arrastrando las palabras- no sé quien está peor si su hermano por regalarle dos cabezas de perro, para que lleve en sus pies o usted que lo usa.**

**-¿Severus no crees que exageras? Solo son pantuflas- le hablo Ania como si no fuera la gran cosa, mientras observaba y movía uno de sus pies sonriendo, a ella le gustaban mucho- mi hermano me las regalo porque se parecen a Alex. Creo que tu problema es que tiene forma de siberiano y te trae malos recuerdos.**

**-malos recuerdos- repitió el mago mientras la fulminaba con la mirada y sostenía con fuerza su varita- me lo dice quien llora como una criatura, porque sueña con el recuerdo de su ex prometido- le replico Snape y le dio la espalda, yendo a su armario para buscar un cambio de ropa y con un portazo se encerró en el baño. Aquel silencio que camuflada su ira contenida, hizo que la joven se estremeciera, él no estaba nada contento y estaba muy segura que la culpa era de ella. Por llevar algo que le trajiera el recuerdo de Black.**

**La guardiana no pudo evitar hacer una mueca de disgusto porque Snape había usado en su contra, lo de su pesadilla. Sin duda sabia dar golpes bajos- pensó Ania con pesar- era evidente, aunque no le gustara admitirlo que Severus y ella, tenían un pequeño problema de comunicación y estaba dispuesta a cambiar la situación, así que ideo un plan, que lo titulo ¿Cómo acercarse a Severus Snape y no morir en el intento?**

**-bueno… ¡tú puedes Ania! - Se dio animo a sí misma en voz alta - es verdad que Severus es un poco gruñón, **sarcástico e incluso ácido.**- mientras miraba en su armario, que ropa ponerse para entrenar- mmm ¿estará fresco afuera? Lo mejor será que use el uniforme- se empezó a desvestir- Pero sé que en el fondo es un buen hombre, muy en el fondo.**

**-¿siempre da su opinión tan abiertamente Valerius?- la interrumpió una voz fría que helaba todo a su alrededor.**

**Como las puertas del armario se encontraban abiertas, estas tapaban el cuerpo de la joven, ante los ojos de Snape que salía del baño. Ania asomo su cabeza y al verlo parado cruzado de brazos, frunciendo el seño, supo que había cometido otro error**

**-antes de que saque conclusiones precipitadas, déjeme explicarle, espere unos minutos que termino de cambiarme- le pidió Ania que parecía tener una lucha con alguna de sus prendas.**

**-no tengo tiempo para perder con usted-le contesto cortante Snape, mientras daba uno de sus típicos giros. Acompañado de su túnica que le daba un aire de magnificencia, salió de la habitación y dio un fuerte portazo.**

**Ania lo vio partir y penso que seguramente él, estaba dolido por sus palabras. Se reprocho a si misma por ser tan distraída y olvidarse que este estaba cerca y podía escucharla. Quería pedirle disculpas y aclararle las cosas, pero no sabía a dónde se había ido, así que llamo a alguien que si podía darle esa clase de información.**

**-Lindy podrías venir por favor- la llamo Ania, rápidamente la elfa domestica hizo su aparición.**

**-buenos días ama Ania ¿en qué puedo ayudarla?- le pregunto la elfa, mientras le hacia una reverencia.**

**-buen dia Lindy - le devolvió el saludo la joven, mientras le sonreía- quería preguntarte ¿si sabes en donde se encuentra el profesor snape?**

**La elfa pensó unos minutos y luego su rostro se ilumino, recordando el paradero del mago.**

**-cuando venia hacia acá, en la cocina escuche que este había pedido su desayuno- le conto Lindy- cuando no hay alumnos en la escuela, suele desayunar solo en su despacho.**

**Ania esbozo una sonrisa de picardía, era la oportunidad que estaba esperando para acercarse a él. Si se manejaba con cuidado podían charlar y conocerse un poco más.**

**-Lindy ¿puedo pedirte un favor?- le pregunto Ania mientras se miraba en el espejo y se recogía su pelo rizado en una cola de caballo.**

**-si ama Ania estoy para servirle- le contesto rápidamente Lindy contenta de que la joven le pidiera su ayuda.**

**-podrías llevarme dentro de unos 10 minutos mi desayuno al despacho del profesor Snape- le solicito la joven que al ver la cara de preocupación de la elfa, no pudo evitar preguntarle que le pasaba- ¿Qué pasa Lindy?**

**-nada ama Ania- negó con su cabecita rápidamente**

**-Lindy somos amigas, puedes ser sincera conmigo- le hablo con tono maternal Ania, al ver la incomodidad de la elfa**

**-promete no enojarse- le pregunto lindy apenada, con cierta vergüenza.**

**-no, claro que no, no me voy a enojar. Los amigos siempre comparten sus pensamientos y siempre se dicen la verdad, prometo no enojarme contigo. Ahora dime que sucede- la alentó la joven para que hablara**

**-al amo Snape no le gusta que lo molesten cuando está tomando su desayuno, no le agradara que lo visite- se sincero la elfa con su voz suave**

**-si, ya sé que no le gustara, pero las cosas han cambiado, soy su esposa y no estaría bien que desayunemos en lugares diferentes. Así que no te preocupes, al principio se enojara, pero estoy segura que con el tiempo lo aceptara- le hablo convencida la joven**

**-si usted lo dice ama- le contesto Lindy no muy convencida, todos en el castillo conocían el humor del profesor y esperaba que su ama, estuviera en lo cierto, iré a preparar su desayuno, me retiro.**

**Ania vio partir a Lindy y se fue al baño para terminar de arreglarse, una vez conforme con su apariencia, se miro en el espejo por última vez, sonrió y se fue al despacho del profesor.**

**Con seguridad, golpeo dos veces, espero unos minutos, hasta que una voz que conocía muy bien, le dijo que podía pasar. Lentamente abrió la puerta y asomo su cabeza, Snape se encontraba sentado en su escritorio con su desayuno y con el diario del profeta en sus manos, lo bajo para ver quien había entrado y lo volvió a subir, tapando su rostro.**

**-a que ha venido- le pregunto rápidamente Snape sin mirarla.**

**-quería pedirle disculpas- le explico Ania, mientras tomaba asiento frente a él, sin esperar a que este la invitara a sentarse- yo…no…quería hacerlo sentir mal, le pido perdón.**

**- sus palabras no me afectan Valerius- le contesto Snape con cierta frialdad en su voz, dejo de leer el diario y lo puso en su escritorio- usted tendría que importarme para que me afecte y está muy lejos de que eso suceda. No se crea tan importante y piense que sus palabras pueden herirme. **

**Ania no pudo evitar sentirse dolida, por la forma en que Snape le hablo. Estaba más que claro que estaba molesto con ella, pero intentaba disimularlo para no ponerse en evidencia.**

**Por unos momentos pensó en abandonar el despacho, no quería que él continuara hablándole así. Pero se dio cuenta que era lo que él estaba buscando. Era su manera de no dejar entrar a las personas en su vida, para que no lo conocieran y así mantenerse su soledad, alejado de todos. Quizás podia ser su forma de castigarse a sí mismo- medito Ania- es por eso que decidió quedarse y acercarse a él, aunque no le gustara, ella estaba decidida en no dejarlo solo.**

**-bueno…ya que mis palabras no le afectaron, no tendrá problema en que me quede a desayunar con usted- le dijo sonriendo Ania, mostrándole que su rechazo no le afectaba tampoco- ¡Lindy podrías venir por favor! La llamo la joven y la elfa apareció**

**-¿en que puede servirle Lindy, ama Ania?- le dijo servicialmente la elfa domestica.**

**-el profesor Snape ha accedido a que desayune con él- le contesto la joven contenta por su triunfo.**

**La pequeña elfa miro al profesor con cierto disimulo, al ver su rostro enojado y su seño fruncido, supo que este no estaba nada contento, trago saliva con dificultad. Snape que sintió sus tímidos ojos, escudriñándolo, le clavo la mirada y la elfa se giro rápidamente mirando a su ama, chasqueo los dedos y hizo aparecer su desayuno sobre el escritorio del profesor.**

**-gracias Lindy, si necesito algo te llamare- le contesto Ania, percibiendo que la elfa está muy pero muy incómoda por la situación, esta le dio una tímida sonrisa y haciendo una reverencia, desapareció.**

**Severus levanto su diario y se puso a leerlo, para no ver a la joven y esta se dispuso a desayunar. Así permanecieron en silencio, hasta que el profesor empezó a sospechar que esta estuviera tan tranquila. Bajo lentamente su periódico y vio que esta, estaba observando las cosas que se encontraban en su escritorio. Miraba con curiosidad los títulos de los libros y con cierta gracia inclinaba su cabeza, haciendo formas extrañas con su rostro al leer sus títulos.**

**Volvió a leer el diario, pero no podía concentrarse, la presencia de Ania lo perturbaba, aunque estuviera callada y casi inmóvil. Él sabía que ella estaba ahí, todo su ser estaba consciente de su presencia y no podía evitar observarla.**

**Nuevamente bajo su diario y esta vez la vio, mirando sus estanterías que rodeaban las paredes de su despacho, desde donde ella estaba sentada, podía ver varias de ellas. Se encontraba pensativa, tenía entre sus manos una taza de té y esta vez era él, el que se encontraba ignorado y eso curiosamente no le gustaba.**

**-Valerius- se encontró llamándola**

**-¿he? Me hablo profesor- le pregunto la joven, desconcertada- estaba observando su colección. Hay tantas cosas que no conozco y me preguntaba si sería capaz de aprender pociones sin dificultad.**

**- desconozco si usted tiene la habilidad o no para esta materia- le hablo con sinceridad Snape- Pero si usted, demuestra ser algo más que el montón de idiotas al que estoy acostumbrado a enseñar. Estoy seguro que podrá aprender todo el arte de hacer pociones. **

**-eso suena muy alentador- le contesto Ania, no muy segura de cómo debía tomar esa palabras- creo que será mejor que me retire, tengo que encontrar a mi hermano y empezar con el entrenamiento- se levanto Ania, intento levantar su desayuno, pero Snape la detuvo con su mano**

**-no es necesario, yo llamare a los elfos cuando termine con el mio y retiren ambas bandejas- le contesto este que permaneció sentado**

**-está bien -acepto la joven y camino hacia la puerta, abriéndola, antes de salir, se giro y pudo ver que este estaba abriendo su diario de nuevo- Severus…quiero que sepa que mi hermano decía la verdad en la cena. Cuando dijo que yo te admiraba mucho, sinceramente me siento muy honrada en tenerlo como mi maestro y esposo- la última palabra la dijo con un tono muy bajo y se sonrojo- aunque sigo sosteniendo que es un poco gruñón, sarcástico e incluso ácido. Le dijo ella haciéndole una sonrisa y con un tono burlón- que tengas una buena mañana, nos vemos más tarde- se despidió la joven, perdiéndose en el umbral de la puerta y cerrándola.**

**Severus se encontraba confundido, bueno ella siempre le producía esa sensación, sus palabras le habían causado cierto bienestar, pero luego la escucho recriminando su forma de ser. Al final no sabía si sentirse alagado o insultado o ambas cosas. Estaba seguro que ella tarde o temprano, terminaría con su cordura. **

**Decidido en no dedicarle mas sus pensamientos. Se obligo a continuar con la lectura del artículo dedicado al ministerio, que nombraba a un tal Sebastián y que no había podido terminar porque su esposa estaba decidida en robar toda su atención. Aunque esta no fuera consciente del efecto que le provocaba, cada vez que la veía o escuchaba de ella.**


	18. El entrenamiento

Holaaaa Feliz año nuevo! ya se que es un poco tarde para saludarlos jajajja pero más vale tarde que nunca ¿no?

Para empezar quiero dar las gracias a quienes han leido este fic e invitarlos a comentar, ya que sus palabras son lo que me motivan a continuar. Tambien disculparme por dejar de actualizar, el tema de las fiestas, sumado al cierre del año, hicieron que no tuviera mucho tiempo.

Ahora que estoy de vacaciones podre dedicarme a escribir, les cuento que en los proximos capitulos tendremos más Remus y Victor (si a alguien no le gusta, pueden quedarse tranquilos que les avisare cuando aparesca esta pareja) el famoso trio dorado, Draco, Severus, Albus, Ania, Sirius y muchos personajes más, asi que no se lo pierdan!

Les deseo una feliz lectura y nos vemos

* * *

**¿Has dormido bien?- la intercepto la voz de su hermano, que estaba apoyado en una de las paredes de las mazmorras, esperándola, cruzado de brazos.**

**-no mucho...creo que he echado a perder el descanso de Severus- reconoció la joven, repitiendo las palabras que le había dicho el profesor. - yo...yo...he vuelto a soñar con él.**

**Víctor se enderezo y camino a su lado, haciendo una mueca de descontento. Aquellas pesadillas parecían no abandonar a su hermana y estaba seguro que se debía a que esta, se estaba castigando por no poder evitar la muerte de su prometido.**

**Habían pasado tres años y sinceramente él deseaba que ella encontrara la felicidad de nuevo. Pero sabía que si no superaba el duelo, le sería imposible ver que existía la posibilidad de rehacer su vida. **

**Temía que ella entrara en una especie de oscuridad y tenía la esperanza que la presencia de Snape le diera luz a su hermana. Pero ahora que había conocido al profesor, tenía sus dudas. Parecía que ambos estaban en la misma situación y que esta podía terminar de dos maneras o se hundían juntos o ambos se apoyaban en el otro para resurgir. Sinceramente esperaba que ambos eligieran la segunda opción.**

**-¿te ha dicho algo Snape? ¿Cómo reacciono? - pregunto intrigado Víctor, pues tenía el presentimiento que dependiendo la respuesta que le diera Ania, sabría si ese hombre sería un buen pilar para ella y su recuperación.**

**-él estaba en un sillón leyendo, así que me despertó cuando me escucho gritar y moverme- le conto su hermana con cierta reticencia en su voz.**

**Víctor que era muy observador se dio cuenta que ella, que no le estaba contando todo, estaba seguro que le ocultaba algo y él estaba dispuesto a saber que era.**

**-y...te despertó... ¿qué más paso?- le pregunto su hermano, queriendo saber más- ¿te dejo sola o se quedo a tu lado?- la volvió a presionar con sus conjeturas. Lo cual funciono pues esta se toco su pelo al escuchar la segunda opción. Lo cual le dijo que estaba nerviosa, había acertado e hizo una leve sonrisa- vamos dime...sabes que no se lo diré a nadie- intento convencer a su hermana, al ver que esta no estaba muy segura de continuar hablando del tema.**

**-tienes que darme tu palabra de que no le contaras a nuestros padres lo que te cuente- le hablo con seriedad Ania, dejando de caminar y mirándolo fijamente a los ojos**

**-me pones en una difícil situación, tu sabes que ellos se enteran de todo, no sé como lo hacen, pero siempre están al tanto de las cosas- le hablo con cierta burla en su voz, al ver que esta lo miraba de mala manera- pero…te doy mi palabra que si se enteran, no será por mí.**

**-eso no me deja muy tranquila- le contesto un tanto irritada Ania- me das a entender que lo sabrán, aunque no les digas nada.**

**-Ania tu sabes que siempre hay ojos observando, aunque nosotros no podamos verlos- le hablo con cierta indulgencia Víctor.**

**La joven agacho la cabeza haciendo un movimiento afirmativo, era consciente que sus padres siempre enviaban a su propia gente, para velar por la seguridad de sus hijos y de paso saber de ellos. **

**Aunque ambos hermanos no estaban de acuerdo, sabían que era su forma de protegerlos. Como una vez les había dicho su madre, no era fácil quedarse en la casa, esperando tener noticia de ellos y estar rogándole a Merlín que se encontraran bien. Al escuchar ese argumento ambos entendieron que lo mejor era permitir que sus padres, tomaran ciertas medidas, si eso les daba seguridad de que estaban haciendo todo lo posible para cuidar de sus hijos, que así fuera.**

**-yo…le pedí… que se quedara conmigo- hablo finalmente la joven, con cierto recelo, aun no estaba segura de contarle a su hermano, pero necesitaba hablar con alguien**

**-¿y él se quedo?- le pregunto Víctor con curiosidad, mientras intentaba ocultar su sonrisa de satisfacción, al saber que se estaban acercando.**

**-si, quería darme una poción para dormir sin soñar, pero sabes que no me gusta tomarla, así que se acostó a mi lado, con la condición de que no hablara más y me pusiera a dormir- le explico Ania- eso fue todo.**

**-es bueno que puedas contar con él, si las pesadillas aparecen- hablo Víctor al notar el silencio repentino de su hermana- pero si no deseas molestarlo, puedes llamar a **Tien-lung para que se quede a tu lado o ir a ver a Alex o comer algo dulce que eso también te suele hace sentir mejor y te sacara ese sabor amargo que te produce tus pesadillas. Lo importante es que no intentes afrontar esto sola ¿entendido?

-¡si!- le contesto Ania con energía, mientras le daba una sonrisa superficial, su hermano se percato que sus ojos empezaban a ponerse vidriosos y decidió cambiar de tema.

-he decidido venir todos los días para entrenarte- le dijo finalmente para ver si eso la hacía sentir mejor. El no quería dejarla sola, la conocía y sabia que echaría de menos estar con su gente y sus afectos- así que no podrás librarte de mi

**-¿en serio Víctor? ¿Vendrás todos los días?- le pregunto una esperanzada Ania, que al escuchar aquellas palabras estaba más que contenta de saber que su hermano vendría a visitarla.**

**-claro… ¿no has escuchado lo que acabo de decir?- le pregunto con seriedad Victor frunciendo el seño, en señal de fingido descontento- ¿así prestas atención a lo que te digo?- hizo un movimiento de negación con su cabeza- ¿qué voy a hacer contigo? ¡Eres un caso perdido! **

**-¡eso no es verdad!- exclamo Ania molesta- ¡yo no soy un caso perdido!**

**-bueno si te sirve de consuelo creer eso… ¿Quién soy yo para decirte lo contrario?- le hablo con un tono de desenfado, sabiendo que esta reaccionaria levantando la voz y se enojaría con él, eso era mejor que verla deprimida, pensaba su hermano.**

**-no pienso seguir discutiendo con vos- le contesto la joven, ofendida- ¡vamos que hace tarde!**

**Ania acelero el paso y dejo atrás a Víctor que intentaba no reír, ante la actitud infantil de su hermana. Ella siempre reaccionaba de la misma manera, ante sus provocaciones y eso le encantaba. Camino detrás de ella, hasta que Ania se paro bruscamente y se giro mirándolo con seriedad.**

**-Víctor- pronuncio su nombre e hizo un breve silencio, mientras se tomaba un mechón de su pelo, de su larga cola de caballo.**

**-Ania- le contesto este con cierto aire solemne, poniéndose una máscara de frialdad.**

**-¿Dónde entrenaremos?- le pregunto la joven con una sonrisa de vergüenza, sabiendo que se había dejado llevar por sus emociones y que no sabía a donde iban a entrenar.**

**-momentáneamente en uno de los patios externos que hay en al escuela- le contesto su hermano con seriedad, mientras caminaba a su lado- pero ni bien empiecen las clases, tendremos que buscar un nuevo lugar. Albus nos recomendó el bosque prohibido.**

**-¿el bosque prohibido?- repitió Ania mientras hacía memoria, estaba segura que había escuchado ese nombre antes- ¿la caballa de Hagrid no se encuentra en el borde de ese bosque?**

**-así es-afirmo su hermano- hay áreas alrededor de los bordes del bosque prohibido que son parte de los terrenos de Hogwarts. Estos se encuentran fuera de la vista del castillo, así que sería ideal para entrenar y movernos con libertad. **

**-¿crees que el ministerio estará de acuerdo?- le pregunto la joven que estaba elaborando un plan.**

**-no hay razón para que no lo este, el lugar que ocuparemos está lejos de los alumnos y estos tienen prohibido acercarse al bosque. Salvo cuando tienen clases de criaturas mágicas, pero podemos camuflarnos y pasar desapercibidos.**

**-tienes razón- coincidió la joven- tengo entendido que hay una manada de centauros en el bosque y que su relación con los magos y los humanos es muy delicada ¿te ha mencionado albus a que se debe ese conflicto?**

**-Los centauros se consideran una especie propia y no un tipo de mestizo. Sienten la necesidad dejar claro que no son sirvientes o juguetes de los humanos y no necesitan nuestra ayuda en nada.**

**-entonces nuestra presencia cerca de su territorio, puede llegar a ocasionar algún tipo de inconveniente. Lo mejor será que pidamos una audiencia con su líder. Sería muy descortés de nuestra parte, sino le damos nuestros respetos y le hablamos sobre nuestra intención en entrenar en el bosque.**

**-estoy de acuerdo - le contesto Victor, coincidiendo con el pensamiento de su hermana. Era mejor dejar las cosas claras desde el principio, para no provocar problemas y malos entendidos, que pudieran perjudicar a la escuela**

**- primero tendremos que hablar con Albus para que le haga llegar nuestro mensaje y si su líder está de acuerdo con recibirnos, me gustaría hablar con él personalmente, sino lo hiciera y mandara a un representante, seria tomado como una ofensa. Hablare con Albus en el almuerzo.**

**Caminaron un poco más en silencio, siendo saludado por los fantasmas que amablemente le daban los buenos días. Hasta que llegaron a su destino, el **patio estaba rodeado por una serie de pasillos, que se dejan ver a través de los ventanales y en sus esquinas se podía observar diversas esculturas de criaturas. Así que cualquiera que caminara por el lugar, podía ver su entrenamiento.

Ania dejo su mochila en un rincón y se dispuso a correr junto a su hermano, una vez que entraron en calor, se pusieron a hacer ejercicios de elongación. Ania se saco su campera y se quedo con una remera negra de tres cuartos semi escotada y ajustada que dejaba al descubierto una pequeña parte de su vientre y su hermano se quedo con una remera de mangas largas negra.

**-¡Vamos Ania en guardia!- le dijo su hermano que ya estaba en posición, esperando a que esta, se pusiera delante de él. La joven tomo su lugar y su hermano empezó a atacarla, esta detenía sus golpes, pero eran tan fuertes, que la hacían retroceder- lo estás haciendo bien…pero no tienes que dejar que te arrincone o estarás perdida.**

**-si…lo…se- hablaba con dificultad Ania que estaba haciendo bastante fuerza para detener cada ataque de su hermano.**

**-¡muévete Ania no debes dejar que avance! ¡Controla la situación!- le volvió a decir este con tono más grave- muy bien así es…atácame, hazme retroceder, eso es- le dijo Víctor son satisfacción.**

**Al ver que la primera parte estaba yendo como esperaba, Víctor aprovecho para atacarla con dos espadas, dando giros y usando sus piernas para hacerla retroceder. Ania al verse en desventaja también uso una espada más y se pusieron a caminar ambos alrededor del otro, mientras se recuperaban. **

**-veo que tenemos publico- hablo con cierta dificultad su hermano, que intentaba normalizar su respiración.**

**-¿publico? - Repitió Ania sorprendida- yo no veo a nadie**

**-eso es porque él no quiere que lo veas, solo alguien que fue un espía, puede moverse tan sigilosamente y no ser visto- susurro Víctor, que no quería que Snape se diera cuenta que ya lo habían descubierto.**

**-¿Severus está mirando nuestro entrenamiento? ¿Estás seguro?- Ania se detuvo buscándolo con la mirada, por los ventanales, pero no podía ver, ni percibir su presencia.**

**Victor asintió con la cabeza, no podía decirle a su hermana que cada vez que él la golpeaba con su espada o con sus piernas, una oscura mirada parecía fulminarlo y que sentía como el poder mágico del ex mortifago lo amenazaba, silenciosamente.**

**Ania no sabía cómo sentirse, estaba contenta con que Severus se tomara el tiempo de verla entrenar, pero ella era consciente que no estaba dando un buen espectáculo, al ser atacada y golpeada por su hermano, lo mejor era ponerse seria y entrenar como era debido o sino Severus se lo echaría en cara a la primera oportunidad.**

**-¡Ania no te desconcentres!- grito su hermano y la golpe con las dos espadas, con dificultad esta detuvo su ataque. Pero una patada de su hermano, golpeo su estomago, haciendo volar una de las espadas que tenia y dejándola con una sola, que clavo en el suelo, mientras se agachaba para soportar el dolor.**

**Victor le levanto su mentón con la punta de una de sus espadas y le clavo fijamente la mirada- nunca pierdas la concentración… una distracción puede costarte la vida- le hablo con dureza y Ania aparto la espada de su mentón, con una de sus manos, poniéndose de pie.**

**-tienes razón es mi culpa por distraerme, no volverá a pasar- le contesto ania con seriedad, estaba enojada consigo misma por cometer errores tan infantiles.**

**-eso espero, porque no dudare en lastimarte, si con eso aprendes de tus errores- le hablo con un tono amenazante Victor.**

**Esta vez la que ataco fue Ania, uso solo una de sus espadas, pues la otra había salido volando. Repitió los mismos golpes que su hermano habia usado con ella, pero no logro vencerlo, solo sacarle una de sus espadas como hizo con ella.**

**-ahora puede decirse que estamos en igualdad de condiciones- le contesto este- pero eso no durara mucho tiempo- mira mis pies, estudia mi forma de atacar y luego úsala a tu favor, intenta imaginar mi próximo movimiento.**

**De su espalda Victor saco un juego de dagas que fue tirándole a Ania y esta esquivo con habilidad, faltaba una y ella decidió levanto un muro de tierra solida para detenerlo, pero este se desintegro cuando su hermano, invoco un elemental de agua y la daga le roso el brazo cortándola.**

**-veo que he logrado lastimarte, es una lástima- le dijo Víctor, pero por su tono de voz, supo que no sentía lastima alguna.**

**Ania saco un pañuelo de su pantalón y como pudo se lo puso en su herida, envolviéndola y atándola con la boca.**

**-te juro que pagaras por esto Víctor- le dijo enojada Ania**

**-eso espero, empezaría a preocuparme si tomaras tus heridas a la ligera- la provoco Víctor con una sonrisa socarrona- ¡vamos hermanita, hazme pagar por mi osadía! **

**Ania tomo su espada y lo ataco con fuerza, mientras este retrocedía hasta que lo llevo hacia una de las paredes, que tenia enredaderas Ania las manipulo para que lo agarraran y así fue, pero este las prendió fuego.**

**-buen intento- le dijo su hermano sonriendo- pero necesitas más que eso para vencerme. Este le estaba por devolver el ataque, pero sus piernas no le respondían, miro hacia abajo y vio que la tierra empezó a absolverlo. **

**Su hermana lo había distraído con la enredadera, para así poder manipular la tierra y lograr que se hundiera en ella.**

**-has ganado, me rindo- le dijo su hermano y esta con un movimiento de su mano, lo dejo libre. Pero ni bien recupero su movilidad, recupero su espada y con telequinesis la tiro hacia su hermana.**

**-nunca muestres piedad por tu enemigos Ania, te atacaran si bajas al guardia- le contesto este, que vio como ella la esquivo- o atacaran a alguien que tú quieras- la espada se dirigió hacia donde se encontraba escondido Snape. Ania se giro con rapidez y detuvo la espada con un muro de piedra. **

**-no olvides que el cuerpo debe ser rápido, pero la mente también debe serlo- le dijo su hermano, mientras le daba una palmada en la espalda, esta estaba inmóvil, asustada por lo ocurrido. Snape salió de su escondite, hecho una furia.**

**-¡Valerius acaso quiere matarme!- le dijo el profesor con su varita en mano.**

**-¿matarlo? ¿Yo?- Víctor se señalo así mismo- No, no quiero dejar viuda a mi hermana tan joven, ambos sabemos que usted ya estaba preparado para detener mi ataque, si ella no reaccionaba a tiempo, usted se hubiera protegido, solo quería probar a Ania- le contesto el hombre con tranquilidad.**

**-da por seguro muchas cosas Señor Valerius, le recomiendo que no vuelva a usarme para sus entrenamientos, porque la próxima vez, seré yo quien lo ponga a usted a prueba- lo amenazo Snape con su varita, mientras lo tenía a unos pocos centímetros de su cara.**

**-le pido disculpas si lo he molestado- le dijo Víctor con seriedad- pero suelo usar todo lo que está a mi alrededor para entrenar a Ania y usted me era útil para ese propósito- ahora si nos permite tenemos que continuar con lo que estábamos haciendo.**

**Ania que estaba callada, recriminándose por no ser lo suficientemente rápida y reaccionar mejor al ataque de su hermano. No presto atención al cruce de palabras de ambos hombres. Solo vio que Victor se alejaba de Snape y la llamaba. Se puso a seguirlo, pero una fuerte mano se poso en su hombro deteniéndola.**

**-valerius tiene que hacerse ver ese corte- le dijo el profesor con seriedad**

**-lo hare cuando termine de entrenar- le contesto ella con frialdad y Snape hizo una mueca de disconformidad.**

**-está sangrando- le recordó Snape, que pudo ver que el pañuelo estaba teñido de color carmesí**

**-no se preocupe ya va a cicatrizar- le contesto ella sin darle mucha importancia- es una ventaja de ser el espíritu de la tierra.**

**Severus estaba empezando a enojarse de nuevo porque esta no le hacía caso. Pero al verla tan decidida, decidió sacar su propio pañuelo y ponérselo arriba del otro, apretando la herida con fuerza, haciendo que Ania hiciera una mueca de dolor. Lo cual hizo curvar los labios de Snape con una sonrisa, si sentía dolor no estaba tan bien como ella decía.**

**-gracias- le contesto Ania sin mirarlo, ella tenía su vista en su hermano que la estaba esperando y Severus frunció el seño, al notar que no lo había mirado un una sola vez y ni siquiera le pregunto si se encontraba bien, después de que su hermano lo usara como objeto de prueba. Este le soltó el brazo y ella camino hacia donde se encontraba Víctor. **

**El profesor volvió a ocupar su lugar y el director hizo acto de presencia, lo cual no asombro a Severus que estaba acostumbrado a las apariciones y desapariciones de Albus, era algo muy característico de él. Como su habilidad de ser inoportuno y aparecer en los peores momentos, en los que uno no estaba de humor para hablar con alguien.**

**-buen día hijo ¿no sabía que te interesaba esta clase de entrenamientos? - dijo el anciano, mientras desenvolvía un caramelo de limón y se lo ponía en la boca.**

**-no me interesa- lo corrigió con rapidez Snape y albus lo miro con una ceja levantada, como si le digiera entonces que haces parado, mirándolos- solo pasaba, este lugar forma parte de mi recorrido matutino y me vi involucrado en su entrenamiento, cuando Víctor Valerius me uso para probar a su hermana- por el tono de voz del profesor, aun estaba molesto con el hombre.**

**-por lo que veo estas intacto, así que todo resulto bien- le contesto el anciano sonriendo, que sabía que Snape no le estaba diciendo toda la verdad. El director los había observado a los tres, desde una de las torres y sabía muy bien como fueron los hechos.**

**Severus decidió quedarse callado y observar como Ania peleaba con su hermano, cuerpo a cuerpo, ambos parecían conocer el arte de la lucha, pues sus movimientos eran fuertes, certeros y agiles. Lo cual hacia que fuera entretenidos mirarlos, salvo cuando Ania era golpeada y se agarraba del brazo o de otra parte de su cuerpo por el dolor. Severus podía sentir que su cuerpo se tensaba. al verla en esa situación y más de una vez se encontró agarrando con fuerza su varita, luchando internamente para no intervenir en el combate.**

**-este chico se toma en serio su trabajo- dijo Albus analizándolo- siempre ha sido muy exigente y mucho mas con su hermana, no duda en usar la fuerza si con eso puede hacer que ella explote sus habilidades. En eso se parece a ti, Severus.**

**-no me compares con ese- le contesto irritado Snape**

**-es una lástima que no te caiga bien, tienen mucho más en común de lo que tú crees- le dijo el anciano, que al ver que la pelea finalizo se dirigió a saludar a su ahijada y a su hermano. Dejando atrás a un pensativo Snape.**


	19. Señor y señora Snape

**-¡Ania, Víctor!- los llamo el director, mientras se acercaba hacia ellos- ¡Buenos Días! **

**- Buen día Albus- lo saludo Ania con una sonrisa, aun intentaba normalizar su respiración**

**-Buenos Días director- le respondió el saludo Víctor que estaba recogiendo del suelo sus espadas.**

**-¿Cómo ha estado el entrenamiento?- le pregunto con un tono amable el anciano a los jóvenes**

**-estuvo bien, aunque podría haber estado mejor- le contesto Víctor con un tono disconforme. Lo cual hizo que Ania agachara su cabeza y cerrara su puño con fuerza. Ella también sentía lo mismo, aunque no era necesario que se lo recordara.**

**El director observo a ambos hermanos, sus caras de descontentos y supo que estaba tocando un tema delicado. Conocía muy bien a la familia Valerius sabía que tenían un fuerte sentido del deber y se esforzaban al máximo para llegar a ser los mejores en lo que hacían. Ellos eran guardianes y sentían que no podían cometer errores ya que tenían en sus manos, la vida de muggles y magos. Era de esperarse que no estuvieran conformes con los resultados obtenidos.**

**-estoy seguro que pronto cumplirán con sus expectativas- intento animarlos el anciano, sacando de su bolsillo una pequeña bolsa de caramelos de limón y se las ofreció para que tomaran algunos- a veces las pequeñas cosas nos animan- dijo Albus al ver que ambos tomaban un caramelo.**

**-tienes razón- afirmo Ania, sintiéndose mejor al sentir el gusto dulce del caramelo y por la cara de Víctor que miraba fijamente a su hermana, pudo notar que este estaba de acuerdo.**

**-he venido a decirles que sus padres han enviado a **Tien-lung con los papeles para llevar a cabo el casamiento- les informo el anciano con una gran sonrisa.

Al escuchar eso Ania sintió un sensación de nerviosismo en la boca de su estomago y su cara se puso de repente pálida. Ni ella misma entendía porque se sentía de esa manera. Había sido tan sorpresiva su reacción, que su hermano y el director se preocuparon, ni hablar de cierto profesor de pociones que no pudo evitar acercarse, para saber qué era lo que estaba ocurriendo con ese trió.

-¿quieres otro caramelo Ania?- le pregunto el director con una sonrisa compasiva. Este sabía que las mujeres eran muy sensibles con ese tipo de temas y a pesar de que su ahijada intentaba hacer ver su unión con Severus un tema trivial, realmente para ella, no lo era.

-¿he?- le contesto la joven que tenía su mente en otra parte, aquella noticia de que ya estaban los papeles, la había tomado por sorpresa- no…no estoy bien, debe ser que me he descompensado. A veces me suele pasar…

-le he dicho a Snape que te digiera que desayunaras esta mañana, para evitar esto- hablo con cierto enojo Víctor mientras miraba acusatoriamente al profesor de pociones, que lo miraba de reojo sin decir nada- ¿no desayunaste?

-si lo he hecho- intento defenderse Ania y a la vez al profesor de pociones que la miraba con el seño fruncido- es…solo que no tenía mucho apetito- explico la joven, sintiendo cierto alivio que su hermano, allá interpretado su reacción con una descompensación y no por el casamiento.

-solo tomo una taza de té Valerius- le acuso Snape delante de su hermano con un tono de reprobación- con este tipo de entrenamiento, no me asombra que este en este estado.

-¿_acaso este hombre no sabe lo que es tener tacto?- _se pregunto la joven, mientras le clavaba la mirada con enojo, ya tenía a su hermano bastante enojado, para que él abriera la boca y la hundiera un poco más.

-A partir de ahora cuñado te pido que prestes atención a que ella desayune bien- le dijo Víctor con un tono severo.

-no soy… su maldita niñera Valerius- contesto Snape arrastrando las palabras y mostrando su descontento.

-como su guardián y próximamente su esposo, ya que los papeles llegaron. Me gustaría que le recordaras que no puedes tomar a la ligera su salud- le dijo Víctor que parecía no verse afectado por la forma en que lo miraba Snape, con esos ojos negros que parecían querer fulminarlo y hacerlo desaparecer.

-es mi culpa Víctor - intervino Ania intentando tranquilizar los animo, al ver que Albus estaba observando detenidamente a los hombres, sin decir nada. Solo se limitaba a tocar su barba, no parecía preocupado por la tensión que se sentía entre Víctor y Snape- no te enojes con Severus- le dijo su hermana mientras le daba esa sonrisa de niña buena que desde chica, sabía que podía calmar a su hermano- acá la única responsable soy yo.

Víctor no dijo nada solo miro a Snape y silenciosamente agacho su cabeza en señal de disculpas. El profesor lo miro con ese aire altanero y solo hizo una mueca de desagrado. Dando a entender que no las aceptaba, pero para alivio de Ania su padrino decidió finalmente intervenir.

-bueno…será mejor que vallamos a mi despacho- interrumpió el director- no tenemos mucho tiempo para firmarlos y dárselos a Tien-lung. Para que tus padres se lo den a su contacto y lo registre como un matrimonio muggle.

Ania intento acercarse a Snape, pero este al ver su intención se acerco al director, dejándola atrás a la joven que no pudo evitar mirarlo con cierta molestia. Víctor que estaba al lado de ella, le ofreció su brazo para que lo tomara y caminaran juntos.

-aunque no allá altar y nuestro padre no esté presente- le hablo con seriedad su hermano- Imaginemos que caminamos por un largo pasillo y te entrego a tu esposo.

Ania lo miro con cierta emoción y sus ojos se empañaron. Víctor no solía ser un hombre demostrativo y esas palabras viniendo de él, eran muy emotivas.

-se que no eres como todas las mujeres que sueñan con una gran boda y muchos invitados y esas cosas que solo ustedes pueden imaginarse- le dijo este con cierto desagrado- pero…estoy seguro que algo en tu interior debes sentir, ya que pronto serás oficialmente la señora Snape.

Ania no dijo nada, solo miro hacia el suelo con cierta vergüenza, su hermano la había descubierto- _y yo que pensé que lo había engañado- _Víctor la miro y se puso a reír haciendo que Albus y Severus se dieran vuelta.

-pensaste que no me di cuenta que te pusiste pálida porque los papeles llegaron- le hablo con un tono muy bajo de voz, imperceptible para los dos hombres que los miraban con curiosidad, al no poder escuchar de que hablaban.

-¿entonces porque lo hiciste responsable de mi estado a Severus?- le pregunto la joven con cierto recelo.

-porque no quería dejarte en evidencia- le contesto con total sinceridad el hombre- no quería que él supiera cómo te sentías al saber que pronto seria su esposa. Él es el tipo de hombre, que si sabe tus debilidades no dudara en usarlas en tu contra. Es mejor que no le des armas para que luego pueda usarlas y hacerte daño.

-lo tendré en cuenta, gracias- le contesto Ania contenta de su hermano la cuidara tanto.

Mientras los dos hermanos charlaban de temas triviales, otra conversación menos distendida se daba entre Albus y cierto maestro de pociones.

-¿Cómo te sientes hijo? - le pregunto el director con amabilidad, sin poder ocultar su alegría por el casamiento- pronto dejaras tu soltería

-este matrimonio solo es una farsa Albus - le contesto el profesor con un tono seco y bajo que no invitaba a continuar con la conversación- no hagas de esto más de lo que es.

El director solo lo miro, sin creerle y una sonrisa socarrona asomo sus labios.

-quiero que sepas que es normal sentirse un poco nervioso por la situación- agrego el anciano- no todos los días se casa uno.

-no me siento nervioso-le aclaro rápidamente el mago

-¿ansioso?- le volvió a preguntar el anciano con una mirada picara

-no- le contesto Snape que ya se estaba sulfurando.

-¿preocupado?- pregunto una vez más el director y por la mirada que le hizo el pelinegro, supo que era mejor no insistir en el tema y continuaron caminando en silencio.

Al llegar al despacho del director, se encontraban en la entrada Sirius y Remus esperándolos.

-¿Qué hacen estos acá?- pregunto con desagrado Severus

-los he llamado yo -dijo el anciano mientras abría la puerta de su despacho- quería que estuvieran presentes cuando ambos firmaran.

Snape les clavo la mirada a ambos magos, dejando en evidencia su opinión al respecto. Después de darse los buenos días todos las partes. Todos se acomodaron en el despacho. Severus y Ania se sentaron frente al escritorio del director. Víctor tomo asiento cerca de Remus, este último le dedico una tímida sonrisa, que hizo que el corazón del guardián se hinchara de emoción. Sirius no se percato de aquel intercambio de miradas, estaba bastante ocupado clavándole los ojos a su enemigo y prefirió quedarse de pie, cerca de Ania.

-¿la profesora minerva no vendrá?- pregunto la guardiana que miraba como el director ponía ante ellos los documentos que debían firmar.

-no, tenía otro compromiso- le contesto el director, mientras le alcanzaba el tintero y una pluma. Ania lo leyó y lo firmo, lo mismo hizo Severus de una manera tan mecánica, que no parecía sentir nada, ante lo que estaba haciendo.

-ahora son marido y mujer oficialmente ¡felicitaciones!- les dijo el director con cierta emoción, pero por el aire casi fúnebre que se respiraba en ese despacho, parecía el único, contento por aquel evento.

Sirius estaba conteniéndose, se notaba a simple vista que no estaba de acuerdo con la situación. Remus se encontraba pensativo, analizando porque su corazón latía tan rápido a tener al guardián cerca de él. Víctor observaba a su hermana y fruncía el seño al mirar a Snape.

El guardián no pretendía que el profesor estuviera feliz, por verse obligado a contraer matrimonio. Pero al menos las cosas no serian tan difícil si él relajara su actitud e hiciera las cosas más fáciles para su hermana que estaba sintiéndose mal por obligarlo a hacer algo que él no quería.

-Gracias Albus-le contesto Ania con suavidad, intentando disipar aquel dolor que tenía en su pecho al observar a a Snape que solo permaneció callado sin decir nada. Ante eso la joven solo sintió pesar.

-¿una vez que envíen estos papeles, ya será legal?- pregunto Remus con esa tranquilidad que lo caracterizaba, dejando de lado sus inquietudes por aquel moreno que estaba a su lado.

-así es- contesto el director, mientras se acomodaba los anteojos- en buena hora que enviaron temprano los papeles, porque tengo dos noticias que darles- al escuchar aquellas palabras, todas las miradas fueron dirigidas a su persona- ¿algunos de ustedes leyó la revista corazón de bruja?

-es una revista de brujas ¿Qué le hace pensar que leemos eso?- le pregunto Snape, obviamente ofendido por aquella pregunta- salvo que seamos Black y tengamos una colección de ellas en nuestra casa- dijo con cierto aire venenoso el profesor, que parecía recobrar el ánimo, cuando se trataba de molestar Sirius.

-yo no tengo la culpa de ser considerado uno de los solteros más codiciados del mundo mágico y que me envíen a mi domicilio la revista, aunque no esté suscripto- intento defenderse Sirius molesto porque aquella insinuación de Snape que era cierta- soy un mago muy popular y disfruto de serlo, no puedo decir lo mismo de ti Quejicus.

-pretende que nos creamos que no compras las revistas, porque el gran Sirius Black que tiene el ego más grande de toda la escuela, no quiere estar al tanto de sus apariciones en la prensa-le contesto Snape, con cierto aire de burla y una desagradable sonrisa dibujo una mueca en sus delgados labios- supongo que les resulta atractivo que seas un ex presidiario de Azkaban

-¡por lo menos no soy un mortifago! - le recrimino Black con cierta rabia- dudo que eso le agrade a alguna bruja- al decir esto se dio cuenta que se encontraba Ania en el lugar y que esta lo miraba fijamente y por su expresión no estaba nada contenta, con lo que acaba de decir y internamente se lamento por haber dicho lo que dijo, se había dejado llevar por el calor de la discusión.

Sirius esperaba que no le restara puntos, ante los ojos de la bruja aquel cruce de palabras con Snape. Él sabía que ella tenía que casarse con Quejicus, era la solución más lógica, así se lo había hecho entender Remus, pero le molestaba de sobremanera que así fuera. Estaba seguro que ella no sentía nada por aquel mortifago ¿Por qué quien en su sano juicio querría por propia voluntad compartir su vida con Quejicus?

Se dijo así mismo que era entendible que ella lo censura con la mirada, pues ahora era la esposa de ese murciélago grasiento y un insulto hacia su esposo, era como un insulto a ella. Se recrimino una vez más por dejarse llevar por sus emociones y se dijo a si mismo que tendría más cuidado de ahora en más. Solo insultaría a Quejicus cuando ella estuviera presente. Aunque era más fácil decirlo que hacerlo, él era un mago muy pasional y siempre decía lo que pensaba. Pero al menos esta vez intentaría controlarse, porque conociendo a esa serpiente rastrera, estaba seguro que usaría su comportamiento como excusa para alejar a Ania de él y eso si que Sirius Black no lo permitiría.

Snape estaba a punto de continuar con la discusión, pero la voz del director intervino en la discusión de ambos hombres.

-por favor señores, concentrémonos en lo que realmente importa- intento apaciguar las aguas el anciano- la revista corazón de brujas, publico en primera plana, un reportaje de Rita Skeeter

-¿y eso porque debería importarnos?- pregunto un irritable Snape, que por su voz de ultratumba, no estaba de muy buen humor.

-es de nuestro interés porque Ania y tu son los protagonistas de la edición de esta semana- le hablo con total tranquilidad el director

-por Merlin- dijo Snape siseando, que ya conocía muy bien la fama que tenía esa bruja y la biografía que le había escrito titulado "Severus Snape: Canalla o Santo"

-¿puedo verlo Albus?- le pregunto Ania que al ver la reacción del profesor presentía que aquel artículo no le gustaría.

El director al principio dudo en entregarle la revista, pero al final decidió ceder y dársela a su ahijada, pidiéndole que lea el articulo en voz alta, para todos los presentes.

_Uno de los solteros más codiciados del mundo mágico se ha casado en secreto_

_Esta reportera lamenta informarles a las admiradoras de Severus Snape que este ya no estará en la lista de los solteros más codiciados del mundo mágico. Nuestro espía y ex mortifago favorito, ha contraído nupcias con la Señorita Ania Valerius. _

_A los que no conocen a la señorita Valerius, ahora Señora Snape. Pertenece a una de las familias más antiguas y respetadas del mundo mágico. Que antes de la primera guerra, decidieron vivir en el mundo Muggle._

_Según mi fuente (que decidió permanecer de forma anónima) este fue un matrimonio arreglado. Aunque desconocemos hace cuanto que se encontraban comprometidos._

_Lo que aun más asombra a esta periodista es que dicho matrimonio se llevo a cabo en el mundo muggle y en absoluto secreto. ¿Acaso el primogénito del matrimonio Snape ya estaba en camino, antes de que se llevara una unión legal entre ellos?_

_Lo que si puede asegurar esta reportera es que ambas partes se ven beneficiadas con esta unión. El profesor Snape es un hombre respetable y un héroe de guerra, con una suculenta cuenta en Gringotts, que lo hace atractivo ante los ojos de cualquier jovencita que desea hacerse conocida en el mundo mágico._

_Si bien la familia Valerius pertenece a las familias de pura sangres, esta permaneció aislada del mundo mágico y salvo por sus negocios que son varios, no ha vivido entre los magos. Así que esta unión les abrirá nueva puertas a este mundo y volveremos a escuchar de ellos._

_Ahora que uno de los grandes héroes de la guerra mágica se ha casado, Habrá que acostumbrase a ver a nuestro profesor acompañado de esta bruja que poco conocemos y que esperamos que sepa estar a la altura de semejante mago que ha sabido robar el corazón y suspiros de varias brujas, que ahora tendrán que conformarse con solo observarlo._

_Pero no se depriman mis queridas lectoras, que aun nos queda solteros y buenos pretendientes como Sirius Black otro héroe de guerra que aun esta libre y sin compromisos._

-¡esta…esta mujer me las pagara!- dijo Ania que con su mano que sostenía la revista, la levito y la prendió fuego- ¡como se atreve a hablar sobre nosotros de esta manera!

-Ania querida cálmate- dijo el director al ver la reacción de su ahijada- ella puede ser Encantadoramente Horrible en sus artículos, pero sabíamos que eso pasaría cuando su boda saliera a la luz.

-¿Sera mejor que le vaya a hacer una visita a esa reportera?- dijo Snape que tenía sus manos cerradas y que apenas se contenía para no maldecir a esa bruja. No iba a permitir que se ensuciara así a Ania y mucho menos ahora que era su esposa. Lo que digieran de él no le importaba, nunca le había importado su imagen. Pero intentar poner a Ania como una oportunista era algo que no lo permitiría.

-Ella siempre ha sido así, la mayoría de sus reportajes- hablo Remus que estaba asombrado por la desfachatez que tenía esa periodista para mentir en gran escala- lo que realmente debería preocuparnos es cuál es su fuente anónima.

-lo más probable es que sea Malfoy- dijo Sirius que también estaba molesto por lo que acaba de escuchar- como toda serpiente le gusta tirar veneno por donde va.

-puede no ser malfoy - intervino Snape- no hay que olvidar que esa reportera es un animago no registrado, se puede convertir en escarabajo y burlar la seguridad de la escuela.

-porque no me asombra que defiendas a tu amiguito mortifago, entre serpientes se cubren- le respondió Sirius con desagrado.

-no lo estoy justificando Black, pero antes de atacar a alguien y luego preguntar, prefiero usar la cabeza, cosa que no es común en tu casa- le respondió con un tono acido el mago.

-no me importa si tiene un informante o se convierte en un escarabajo, tendré una charla con esa bruja- hablo con seriedad Víctor y su rostro se volvió sombrío- nadie en sucia el honor de mi familia, el de mi hermana y mi cuñado y queda impune, sin lidiar con las consecuencias.

-no será necesario llegar a esos extremos- intento mediar el director al ver que todos los ánimos estaban caldeados- creo saber de dónde viene todo esto. Hoy me llego una carta del candidato a Ministro de magia Sebastián Mordejai, que me pide permiso para venir a la escuela y visitar a Ania.

* * *

Nota de Autor:

Holaaaa

A que no esperaban que actualizara tan rápido jajajajja. Como les dije estoy de vacaciones así que espero poder actualizar todos los días. Así que estén atentos.

Este capítulo es muy largo, esperó que les guste. No se olviden de comentar, que sus palabras son mi motor e inspiración para escribir. Sin más, nos vemos mañana, saludos


	20. Tejiendo un plan

-no será necesario llegar a esos extremos- intento mediar el director al ver que todos los ánimos estaban caldeados- creo saber de dónde viene todo esto. Hoy me llego una carta del candidato a Ministro de magia Sebastián Mordejai, que me pide permiso para venir a la escuela y visitar a Ania.

-Veo que Sebastián no se hizo esperar- dijo con un tono neutro Víctor, mientras observaba a su hermana, que se había puesta seria y no decía nada. Lo cual lo asombro pues esperaba otra reacción de su parte.

-_¿Qué es lo que pasa por tu cabeza Ania?- _no pudo evitar preguntarse Víctor al verla tan apagad_a- Todo está saliendo según lo planeado, pero…..- _Una pregunta lo saco de sus pensamientos.

-¿Sebastián Mordejai?- repitió el nombre del mago Sirius- ¿Por qué quiere ver a Ania?

-El es un conocido de la familia- hablo la joven con frialdad- pertenecía a los guardianes y hace unos tres años, se retiro para hacer una carrera en el mundo mágico. Los Mordejai como los Valerius son una familia de magos con muchas influencias y se mueve en ambos mundos. Nos une relación de fraternidad y respeto, es por eso que cuando coincidimos en un mismo lugar, solemos reunirnos.

Severus la observo sin decir nada, no pudo evitar notar que ella otra vez había dejado de lado sus emociones, para evitar caer en sentimentalismos. Eso solo demostraba que ese mago no le era indiferente y que tenía cierta importancia en su vida. Por alguna inexplicable razón le daba un mal presentimiento, el saber que no era inmune a él.

**-entonces…su visita no será un problema ¿no?- pregunto Remus exceptivo al notar la falta de emoción de Ania al escuchar que un viejo conocido la quisiera ver****_-si tienen tan buena relación ¿Por qué tiene esa cara?- se pregunto a si mismo Lupin. _****No pudo evitar mirar a Víctor que miraba intensamente a su hermana y por un momento sintió la necesidad de llamar la atención del guardián para que lo mirara de esa forma, como en la torre de astronomía.**

**Ania interrumpió sus pensamientos y eso saco un suspiro de alivio de parte del lobo que hizo que Víctor lo mirara y este no pudo evitar ruborizarse y rápidamente le desvió la mirada.**

**- por el momento….no debemos preocuparnos- le contesto Ania con sequedad y se tomo unos minutos para observar a Albus que asintió con la cabeza para que continuara- pero es posible que la presencia de Sebastián sea en un futuro un potencial problema.**

**-¿a qué te refieres?- la interrogo nuevamente Lupin que la miraba fijamente con aquellos ojos que por un momento parecía que la observaba el lobo y no el hombre.**

**-Hemos detectado… la presencia de mortifagos fugitivos en el mundo muggle- le dijo Ania directamente sin rodeos. Remus abrió grande sus ojos de la impresión y Sirius no pudo controlar su asombro.**

**-¡que! ¡ ¿Estás diciendo que hay mortifagos prófugos en el mundo muggle?- grito el mago que se puso algo pálido ante la noticia- ¿Cómo puede ser eso posible que hayan escapado del mundo mágico?**

**-no sé de qué te asombras Black, con tus escasas capacidades pasaste de un mundo a otro convertido en un chucho. No veo porque ellos no puedan lograrlo- siseo Snape cruzado de brazos, mirando con cierta molestia por lo exagerada reacción que tuvo.**

**-no empieces Quejicus que no estoy de humor para aguantar tus provocaciones- lo detuvo en seco Sirius que ya estaba molesto- Harry puede estar en peligro**

**-sigues tan egoísta como siempre, lo único que te importa es el bienestar del mocoso de tu ahijado. El no es el centro del mundo Black -le recrimino Snape con cierta repulsión- hay otros que corren más peligro que Potter.**

**-entiendo tu preocupación Sirius pero puedes quedarte tranquilo que no tenemos indicios de que Harry este en los planes de esos mortifagos. Además él está haciendo el curso de entrenamiento para Auror, así que no se encuentra en el mundo muggle- hablo Ania con cierta calma, para que Sirius estuviera más tranquilo, aunque eso hiciera que Severus la fulminara con la mirada, por el tono de voz que uso al hablarle al perro- así que por el momento será mejor que nos concentremos en los magos que si están cerca de ellos- Ania le dedico una sonrisa cargada de compresión al animago. Este a pesar de su preocupación, le devolvió el gesto de alguna manera ella había logrado reconfortarlo. Fue esa misma voz la que lo saco de sus pensamientos- Víctor… ¿podrías contarles lo último que han descubierto tus hombres?**

**-el día de ayer capturamos a uno de esos mortifagos cerca de la casa de la señorita Hermione Granger. Desconocemos si tenía alguna intención contra ella y sus padres, pues anteriormente esa casa había sido revisada por los mortifagos, así que es posible que supiera que no había nadie en ella y quisiera esconderse. **

**-¿no les dijo que pretendía hacer en ese lugar?- pregunto Remus visiblemente preocupado. El director lo miro al guardián esperando atentamente su respuesta.**

**-no- respondió con seriedad demostrando una vez más que él decía la verdad, a pesar de que el director desconfiara- ni bien vio que no tenia escapatoria, cometió suicidio con una poción- respondió con cierta molestia Víctor al recordar que se les había escapado semejante oportunidad, para averiguar quién era su líder- Cuando revisamos para ver que llevaba encima encontramos una lista de direcciones de hogares de magos que curiosamente, son de familias muggles o mestizos y que han estado en esta escuela.**

**-una de las razones por las cuales hemos venido es porque creemos que están recibiendo la ayuda de alguien del ministerio para pasar de un mundo al otro- continuo explicando Ania y dudando si decirles la verdad o no. Finalmente decidió sincerarse con ellos- es muy extraño que se fuguen y nadie del mundo mágico los persiga y a la vez se han tan agiles para borrar sus rastros, haciendo que sea difícil localizarlos. Nos ha llegado la información que es posible que Sebastián los este ayudando, aunque desconocemos porque haría una alianza con ellos, es por esa razón que estamos acá para verificar si eso es verdad o no.**

**-¿Qué ha dicho el ministerio de todo esto?- pregunto el animago sin disimular su nerviosismo e inquietud. **

**-con esto queda claro Black que el pensar no es tu fuerte- dijo con cierto sarcasmo Snape- evidentemente no has entendido nada de lo que se ha hablado.**

**Ania censuro con la mirada al profesor de pociones, por su forma de contestar. Ella entendía que no se llevaran bien ambos magos, pero no le gustaba ver a su ahora "marido" peleando por cualquier motivo. Era como si no pudieran evitar llamar la atención del otro ¿acaso ya no venía siendo hora de que dejaran sus diferencias pasadas de lado? Aparentemente para ambos no era momento. Fue en ese momento en que pensó que a veces los hombres se comportaban de una manera muy infantil.**

**Severus se percato de aquellos negros recriminándole su accionar, pero decidió ignorarlos. Ella nunca entendería sus problemas con Black y sinceramente tampoco le importaba que lo comprendiera. **

**-Sirius- lo llamo delicadamente Ania, lo cual hizo que todos se giraran por el tono suave que había usado- como tenemos sospechas de que el ministerio puede estar involucrado, preferimos hacernos cargo nosotros de la situación- al ver al mago escucharla con atención continuo hablando. Claramente se veía perturbado por todo lo que estaba sucediendo, pudo notar que había algo vulnerable en él y Ania no pudo evitar querer ayudarlo- hemos enviado guardianes para proteger a cada uno de los magos y brujas que aparecen en la lista de esa manera estarán seguros, así que estarán bien.**

**-entiendo ¿y nosotros que vamos a hacer?- pregunto Sirius que quería ayudar de alguna manera.**

**-bueno…he pensado que ya que los guardianes estamos limitados en el mundo mágico y vigilados por el ministerio- dijo con un tono pensativo Ania- nos sería muy útil la ayuda de la orden del fénix ¿tú qué opinas Albus?**

**-me parece una muy buena idea- sonrió el director al recordar a todos sus miembros- tendríamos que organizar una reunión, ponerlos al tanto y ver si todos desean participar en esta misión ¿podemos usar tu casa Sirius?**

**-no es necesario que lo pregunte director- le dijo el animago usando su galantería- mi casa siempre será el cuartel general de la orden.**

**-te lo agradezco Sirius- le dijo con total sinceridad Ania, dándole una gran sonrisa**

**- esto es una locura -exclamo Severus interrumpiendo el momento entre ellos- ¿no te es suficiente Valerius con Black y Lupin que quieres meter a los de la orden también?- le pregunto un Snape molesto, recordaba cada reunión de la orden y la verdad que no le apetecía volver a verlos. **

**-es necesario que ellos estén al tanto de la situación- le respondió Ania ignorando la réplica de Snape- pueden también estar en peligro y no quiero que permanezcan en la ignorancia. Severus solo se cruzo de brazos y se envolvió con su túnica, para todos fue evidente que intentaba contenerse para no discutir con Ania.**

**-bueno…entonces enviare a Sirius y Remus para que contacten con ellos- ambos magos asintieron con la cabeza, en señal de acuerdo. Aquellas palabras molestaron a Víctor que no los quería juntos, pero le dijo a su lobo interno una vez más que debían ser pacientes- ¿te reunieras querida con Sebastián?**

**-si, dile por favor que lo espero hoy a la tarde- le respondió la joven con una leve sonrisa- mientras más rápido sepamos sus intenciones será lo mejor. ¿Tendrán tiempo suficiente para reunir a todos sus miembros para hoy a la noche?**

**-no será una tarea fácil pero haremos todo lo posible para que así sea- le respondió el anciano mientras se acomodaba los anteojos **

**-gracias albus - le respondió su ahijada- Víctor será mejor que organicemos un grupo de guardianes para que vigilen nuevamente el perímetro mientras estamos reunidos**

**-mi casa está en…-empezó a hablar Sirius pero la voz del guardián lo hizo callar**

**-Número 12 de Grimmauld Place- completo la oración Víctor con una sonrisa un tanto siniestra- aunque nosotros no se nos permita intervenir, no quiere decir que no sepamos cosas, como la ubicación del cuartel general de la orden. **

**-¿Cómo sabes que se encuentran en ese lugar? se supone que solo los miembros de la orden lo saben.- se sumo a la conversación Remus que al mirarlo, pudo ver como el guardián lo miraba de esa manera intensa que tanto había anhelado hace un momento y un escalofrió recorrió su columna.**

**-se los he dicho yo - intervino el director y ambos lobos lamentaron esa interrupción- como guardián secreto puedo decidir quiénes deben saber su ubicación y confié en Ania y su hermano para que lo supieran. Ellos eran los encargados de informarme si alguien estaba interesado en saber la ubicación del cuartel desde el mundo muggle, debían hacerlo desistir, en su intento de saber el lugar exacto en donde se encontraba.**

**-usted Valerius es una caja de sorpresa- dijo Snape en voz baja, para que solo escuchara la joven esta solo le dedico una sonrisa burlona.**

**Tanto Remus como Sirius se quedaron sin decir nada, con la sensación que había mucho más que el director les ocultaba de la época de la guerra. No pudieron evitar sentir cierto respeto y temor por su mente de estratega.**

**-ya que esta esto resuelto- hablo el director- nos queda el tema Malfoy ¿has pensado Ania que harás con él?**

**-Si, será mejor mantenerlo vigilado- dijo con un tono cauteloso la joven- no será un problema seguirle los pasos mientras este en la escuela, el problema será cuando este afuera y como todos sabemos es un mago muy astuto, así que hay que ser muy cautelosos si queremos saber si tiene alguna relación con Sebastian. Severus ¿sabes cuando regresa tu ahijado?**

**-dentro de un par de días- contesto Snape sin emoción aparente**

**-¿estás seguro Snape? - pregunto Remus con aquella tranquilidad que lo caracterizaba- el señor malfoy dijo que sus vacaciones durarían hasta que las clases empezaran.**

**- eso fue lo que me puso en su última carta- contesto Snape- al menos que cambie de opinión, lo cual lo dudo, estará de regreso dentro de dos días.**

**-¿tu ahijado es Draco Malfoy?- dijo sorprendido Sirius que no podía creer lo que había escuchado**

**-¿acaso las pulgas te comieron el poco cerebro que te quedaba Black? ¿Recién ahora descubres que Draco es mi ahijado?- le respondió de mala gana Snape**

**-yo solo me concentro en las cosas importantes Quejicus- contesto Sirius irritado- pero si la serpiente menor es tu ahijado eso explica mucho, teniendo como mentores un padre, una tía y un padrino serpiente ¿Cómo no va a seguir el camino de los mortifagos? **

**-lo dice quien tiene un ahijado que dependió de los demás para sobrevivir. Si no hubiera sido por Granger, Voldemort lo hubiera eliminado hace mucho tiempo- le devolvió el golpe el profesor de pociones.**

**-por lo menos Harry tiene amigos que no dudan en sacrificarse por él y no lo dejan abandonado cuando está en problemas o cerca de la muerte- le respondió Sirius haciendo referencia a como fue abandonado Snape, por su "amigo Malfoy" cuando este fue atacado por la serpiente de Voldemort.**

**-¡Sirius basta!- lo reprendió Remus molesto- ya es suficiente. El animago lo miro desconcertado por el enojo de su amigo y se quedo callado de mala gana.**

**La cara de Severus parecía inmutable ante aquellas palabras. Pero Remus estaba seguro que lo último que dijo Sirius lo había lastimado o al menos eso creía, con el profesor de pociones nunca se sabe.**

**-Valerius ¿por qué quieres saber cuando vuelve Draco?- cambio de tema Snape haciendo como si lo sucedido anteriormente fuera insignificante.**

**-es que tengo planes para él- le contesto la joven y el profesor frunció el seño ante aquellas palabras.**

* * *

**Nota de Autora:**

**En este capítulo hay algo que he cambiado de los libros, la casa de Sirius continua sin ser descubierta por los mortifagos, entre otras cosas que notaran mientras lo leen.**

**Este capítulo está dedicado a Gabriela Cruz que me pio un capítulo más y que siempre se toma el tiempo de comentar, tus palabras siempre me sacan una sonrisa, espero que sea de tu agrado.**

**No se olviden de comentar y como Gabriela, dejen su comentario por favor, que son la fuente de mi inspiración, nos vemos**


End file.
